Central Intelligence Agency (CIA)
by panda and dragon
Summary: [New Summary!]Politik, Negara, Cinta dan Kebencian akankah Takdir akan selesai mempermainkan semuanya? "Giliranku yang memegang kendali" "Kau tahu kelemahan seseorang yang paling kuat?" "Apa?" "Perasaan." "Teganya dirimu..." "Maafkan aku Jason..." "Tunggu tanggal mainnya"[HunTao, ChanKai, JaeGuk, KiHyun, HoMin, KrisHo, Zhoury, BaekSoo, LayChen, LuMin and Other] Chapter 8 Updated!
1. Teaser (Move)

All Author PoV

Gugup adalah satu penggambaran yang tepat pada dua anak manis ini. Yang satu bermata panda berbibir _'kitten'_ dan yang satunya lagi bermata sayu berbibir tebal. Yang menjadi kesamaannya adalah mereka merupakan pindahan dari Amerika Serikat.

Yeap siapa sangka dua namja manis yang tampak 'menggiurkan' tersebut adalah lulusan dari Army Police of England di Inggris?. Hell kalau kalian mau tahu mereka masih berumur 16 Tahun.

Baiklah kita perkenalkan dulu.

Tokoh pertama kita bernama Trace Huang atau bernama asli Huang Zi Tao laki – laki berdarah China yang tampak sibuk dengan passportnya tersebut, bersurai hitam kelam dengan keping mutiara yang sama dengan rambutnya tersebut berkulit sawo matang adalah lulusan terbaik Army Police.

Tokoh kedua kita bernama Jayden Kim atau yang bernama asli Kim Jong In adalah laki laki berdarah Korea yang berkulit tan dengan surai eboninya tersebut mencoba membela teman seperjuangannya yang berurusan dengan passport mereka. Ini juga lulusan Army Police.

Mereka awalnya bekerja di CIA, Amerika Serikat namun terkutuklah Presiden Ahn yang meminta -lebih tepatnya memerintah- untuk membawa dua pemuda ini kembali ke Korea. Karna fyi saja mereka adalah anak- anak penting di Korea ini dan juga berbakat.

Namja yang 'memikat' ini menjadi pusat perhatian para manusia yang berada di Gate F bagian Arrive di Incheon Airport.

 _"Sorry sir, but you must tell me ar u an terrorist?"_

 _"Oh God please Sir we really not an terrorist! We hide our Identity because of rules!"_ ujar si pemuda panda frustasi.

 _"Sorry sir, but if you not terrorist you should tell us why you have the platinum passport?"_ – ujar sang petugas.

'Itu karna aku seorang intel…' batin kedua anak itu merana.

Yah mereka tertahan disini karna mereka mempunyai Platinum Passport. Atau biar saya perjelas Platinum Passport digunakan oleh orang orang penting dan biasanya di plagiatkan oleh para mafia.

 _"Eum…we really sorry for that sir, we must keep our rules. And rules said if we can't tell our identity"_ Jongin mencoba membujuk.

Well siapa yang tidak tahan dengan tingkah gemas mereka? Sebenarnya petugas itu juga merasa sedikit 'hard' namun apa mau dikata, tugas tetaplah tugas.

"Biarkan dua anak cecunguk ini lepas mereka Intel" ujar seseorang dengan _deep voicenya_ yang khas.

"Eh? Mr. Park? Ah mianhamnida saya lupa jika di pesawat regular ada dua orang intel saya mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini" ujar petugas itu sambil mengembalikan passport Jongin dan Tao lalu buru - buru pergi.

Tao dan Jongin pun berbalik dihadang oleh enam orang pemuda yang kalau boleh Tao dan Jongin bilang 'perfect'.

"Eung…khamsahamnida" Tao berujar pelan karna sejujurnya ditatap dengan tatapan 'ditelenjangi' membuatnya , siapa sangka? Ia dan Jongin meski hidup di Negara _'free sex'_ tapi mereka sendiri belum pernah 'disentuh'. Yah, terkecuali insiden yang hampir merengut kevirginian mereka.

'Fresh From The Oven' adalah julukan mereka.

"Chounen Jay-" ucapan Jongin terputus akibat dipotong oleh pemuda tinggi yang membantu mereka tadi.

"Kim Jong In atau Jayden Kim lahir di Suncheon 14 Januari kelahiran tahun 1999. Golongan darah A tinggi 180 cm. Lulusan terbaik di Police Army of England sebagai the best of Archery?" ujar pemuda itu sambil membuka map berwarna hitam bertuliskan _CIA of South Korean_ dengan logo ditengahnya serta dibawahnya tertulis _Transcript Profile_.

"Ah, nde…" ujar Jongin gugup.

"Dan kau? Trace Huang atau Huang Zi Tao lahir di Qingdao 2 Mei 1999. Golongan darah AB tinggi 179 cm, lulus sebagai Prince of Archery?" ujar pemuda satu lagi sambil menarik map tersebut dari pemuda tinggi tersebut. Dan seluruh keenam pemuda itu menatap dua pemuda yang akan menjadi maknae mereka tersebut. Tao sendiri hanya meneguk ludahnya pelan. Suara Husky yang berat itu saat membaca CV nya benar - benar penuh dengan aura intimidasi dengan flat facenya.

"Well, kalian tampak lebih cantik dari pada foto kalian di CV itu. Aku Zhang Yi Xing,panggil aku Lay" ujar pemuda dengan dimple yang manis tersebut, menarik Jongin dan Tao untuk tersenyum kikuk. Hey siapa sih laki – laki yang mau dibilang cantik?

"Jangan percaya pada senyum manisnya. Dia pembuat senjata gila yang harus melakukan sex dengan orang lain agar mampu menciptakan ide baru untuk senjata barunya. Aku Kim Jong Dae panggil aku Chen" ujar si laki laki dengan mulut bebek bermuka kotak itu blak – blakan.

"Ah Chenderella ku sayang jangan cemburu" ujar Lay gombal. Tao hanya bisa terkikik kecil dan Jongin tersenyum tipis.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun dan ini My Master Do Kyungsoo kami berdua adalah Stuntman dan Chenderella adalah ahli forensik" ujar seorang pemuda berujar ceria dengan eyeliner dimatanya sedang menggandeng seorang laki laki yang tersenyum tipis.

"Mereka adalah _Slave_ dan _Master_. Yang _Submissive_ si Baekie dan _Dominant_ merupakan Kyungsoo, jadi jangan heran kalau menemukan Baekhyun 'disiksa' nanti" ujar Chen frontal.

"Well aku Park Chan Yeol dan dia Oh Se Hun kami biasa dipanggil dengan nama Chanyeol dan Sehun" ujar pemuda yang tinggi sambil menunjuk si pemuda flat face disampingnya.

"Ah kami harap kami bisa bekerja dengan baik" – Jongin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Nah darling saatnya kita perkenalkan rumah barumu" ujar Baekhyun.

Saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju rumah dinas mereka. Terkutuklah para intel tersebut yang merupakan penyuka mobil Lamborghini yang membuat Tao terpaksa naik mobil Sehun dan Jongin yang menaiki mobil Chanyeol. Yah kalian tau kan mobil semahal itu hanya punya dua kursi?

At Sehun's Car

Suasana disini cukup awkward. Masalahnya Tao adalah anak yang pemalu dan tidak pandai seperti Jongin yang ramah dan Sehun yang pelit bicara.

 _"First Impression for South Korea?"_ Tanya Sehun basi basi

"Jangan berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris Sehun-shi. Seperti biasa tidak ada yang berubah" Tao menjawab dengan senyuman tipis padahal jantungnya berdebar karna Sehun menyeringai tipis mendengar jawabannya. Astaga! Tao butuh oksigen!

"Tampaknya kau tidak nyaman jika kita berbicara bahasa Inggris. Kalau begitu kenapa tidak sekalian kau panggil aku hyung?"

"Ah nde…Sehun hyung?"

"Nah itu lebih baik. Kudengar kalian adalah intel kesayangan _Negeri Paman Sam_ tersebut. Kau yang memecahkan kasus _Human Trafficking_ yang ternyata berpusat di Jeju bukan?"

"Ah, tidak juga. Kami hanya membantu dengan kemampuan seadanya, kami tak ahli dalam menyusup seperti kalian yang sudah professional bagaimanapun kami masih banyak belajar"

"Yah tapi tanpa kalian kami tak akan menemukan bukti kuat yang kalian dapat untuk memenjarakan si busuk Yeo kau ahli dalam menyamar" Sehun mencoba merendah diri. Dia bingung sendiri ini seperti bukan dirinya. Hey kemana Sehun si angkuh tersebut?

"Ah gomapseumnida"

Dan situasi tersebut kembali hening. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Kau seorang pemegang busur dan temanmu juga. Luar biasa kalian mengambil jurusan 'senjata lama' rupanya" Tao tersenyum senang. Kalau Sehun tidak jaga image sudah dia foto senyum tersebut.

"Tapi kami lemah jika berkuda dan 'senjata modern' yang mungkin akan kami pakai disini" ujar Tao terkekeh geli. Oh God! Sehun bersumpah kekehannya saja memambukkan.

"Dari kecil aku memang suka memanah. Eomma ku bilang ketika seorang pemuda sedang memanah, mereka terlihat keren jadi waktu kecil aku berfikir suatu hari nanti aku bisa menjadi seorang pemanah hebat. Eomma juga bilang aku punya mata yang fokus sekali" dan Tao kembali terkikik. Apakah ini Kikikkan para malaikat? Kalau begitu Sehun beruntung sekali.

"Tapi…saat aku bisa memanah aku tak bisa menunjukkannya pada eomma…" dan kikikan itu diganti dengan senyuman sendu.

Sehun paham betul. Kasus _Human Trafficking_ paling terkenal adalah pada saat tahun 1999 anak dari partai yang diduga akan menjadi penerus kepempinan Korea Selatan, Kim Byul Gi dan istrinya Kim (Min) Hee Chan. Yang merupakan sama sama namja melahirkan putra kedua mereka Kim Jong In yang diculik dirumah sakit disusul oleh diculiknya putra bungsu keluarga Huang Jin Ki dan Huang (Kim) Ki Bum yaitu Huang Zi Tao.

Kedua anak tersebut adalah korban penculikan dari partai oposisi yang hendak menggulingkan mereka. Kedua bayi itu lahir tanpa tahu nasib mereka sampai pada tahun 2004, mereka ditemukan oleh Ahn Kang In dalam keadaan mengenaskan mereka berdua dijadikan pemuas nafsu diumur mereka yang belum genap 5 tahun dan yang paling parah adalah Tao. Bocah itu kehilangan separuh darahnya akibat pendarahan hebat bekas pukulan pada kepala dan menyebabkan sang Ibu, Huang Ki Bum meninggal saat penyelamatan sang anak.

Tao dan Jongin dibawa ke Inggris untuk pengobatan trauma dan dirawat oleh Sir Davidian Northerderm. Northerdem merupakan bangsawan Inggris yang dihormati dan disegani disanan meski tak punya silsilah dengan keluarga Kerajaan Inggris. Kedua anak itu disekolahkan disana hingga akhirnya kembali lagi kemari. Dengan Ahn Kang In yang menjadi presiden dan Kim Byul Gi menjadi sekretaris Negara juga Huang Jin Ki menjadi seorang perdana Menteri.

"Sehun hyung…aku merindukan appa…naega jeongmal…bogoshippeo…" Sehun melihat ke arah Tao sambil menggertakan giginya geram. Ekspresi itu dengan jelas menunjukkan bahwa luka itu tak dapat disembuhkan secara keseluruhan. Gila! Keji sekali mereka membuat traumatik berkepanjangan pada anak dibawah umur! Bahkan hingga usianya mencapai 16 tahun!

"Tao, itu rumah kecil yang kau dan Jongin minta, meskipun minimalis tapi pengamanannya ekstra ketat" ujar Sehun. Sambil melihat Jongin dan Chanyeol tertawa bersama sepertinya mereka sudah dekat sekarang di depan pagar rumah bercat hijau muda dan putih lembut bertingkat dua tersebut.

"Khamsahamnida!" ujar mereka sambil membungkukkan badan lalu berjalan masuk meninggalkan dua pemuda yang mengantar mereka.

"Tak ada yang menyangka mereka berdua adalah korban kegilaan zaman dulu bukan?" -Chanyeol

"Mereka tak sepenuhnya sembuh total…"

"Aku tau itu, maksudku hanya Tao"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Jongin bercerita, dia masih ingat Tao diperlakukan seperti binatang disuruh menghisap 'itunya' pejabat kotor tersebut. Bahkan sengaja dibuat terluka karna golongan darahnya yang langka. Singkatnya membunuhnya perlahan. Dan didepan matanya sendiri pula ibunya dijadikan pelampiasan nafsu dan meninggal ditempat, saat menyelamatkan dua bocah itu. Kau tahu sampai sekarang pelakunya belum ketahuan. Karna sampai saat ini Tao belum mau bicara siapa orang itu. Dan sampai sekarang Tao masih terbayang dengan peristiwa itu." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Tapi bukankah Jongin bisa menggambar sketsa wajah orang – orang yang ia temui? Anak itu punya ingatan yang luar biasa bukan?" – Tanya Sehun penasaran

"Ya memang. Tapi Jongin tak pernah bisa melihat wajahnya karna matanya selalu ditutup. Aku berani bersumpah akan memotong testis pejabat – pejabat hina tersebut!"

"Kau tertarik padanya ya?"

"Jika maksudmu Jongin adalah iya. Hey langka tau mencari pemuda 'fresh from the oven' yang bahkan jadi korban pelecehan seksual!.Aku bersyukur mereka hanya disuruh melakukan _blowjob_ " Chanyeol frontal.

"Ck! Kupikir kau sudah taubat karna berbicara panjang lebar seperti tadi. Tapi ternyata sama saja!"

"Hey jangan munafik! Aku yakin kau juga suka pada pemuda panda itu"

"Yayaya baiklah aku mau pulang saja" Sehun mendengus sambil jalan kearah mobilnya.

"Hey jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan bodoh!" ujar Chanyeol mengejar Sehun yang sudah melaju kencang.

"Yak! Tunggu aku! Ck! Keparat kau!" ujar Chanyeol mencak – mencak sambil menaiki mobilnya pulang.

Dan dua orang pemuda itu langit yang mulai senja.

~.~

 _"Uncle Jason, Taonie ingin bertemu mama" bocah dengan surai hitam kelam itu meminta pada sang paman yang saat ini sedang menemaninya tidur._

 _"Ya peach, kau akan bertemu dengan mamamu tapi sebelum itu kau harus jadi anak baik okay" ujar seseorang pemuda tadi._

 _"Paman, Jonginie kenapa tidak boleh bertemu dengan paman?"_

 _"Karna dia harus 'bermain' dengan paman – paman yang lain. Nah, peach kau harus tidur"_

 _. . ._

 _Bocah itu meringkuk ketakutan, dia disuruh menghisap penis pamannya dan dicambuk. Jika ia melawan Jonginienya akan disiksa sama sepertinya, seperti sekarang._

 _"Hiks paman, jangan sakiti Jonginie hiks paman kasihan ia tidak bisa melihat jika matanya ditutup begitu" anak itu mencoba meminta belas kasihan yang dihadiahkan kepalanya yang dibenturkan di dinding._

 _Ia pingsan._

 _. . ._

 _Jason tak peduli. Yang ia ingin hanya melampiaskan nafsunya pada namja bermuka 'kitten' tersebut. Tak peduli jika golongan darahnya yang paling langka, tak peduli jika dia telah menyiksa anak namja tersebut, tak perduli jika ia membunuh namja tersebut. Sungguh ia tak perduli, yang dia pedulikan adalah ia akhirnya mampu membalaskan dendamnya yang dipendamnya sepuluh tahun._

 _Namja itu menusuk juniornya brutal, tanpa pemanasan, foreplay atau apapun ia langsung memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole itu tak peduli jika namja itu meringis kesakitan dan mengalami pendarahan._

 _"Fuck it! You are the best slut as ever" namja itu Berdirty talk sampai akhirnya ia harus menunstakan 'orgasmenya cepat' karna sepertinya polisi itu telah menemukan ruang bawah tanah ini. Ia memakai pakaiannya kembali. Darah terus mengalir dari hole tempat ia memuaskan nafsunya tak jauh dari situ juga seorang anak kecil bersurai coklat yang matanya ia tutup pingsan dan disebelahnya seorang anak yang mirip dengan namja tadi sedang sekarat karna pendarahan hebat dikepalanya. Ia puas melihat pemandangan ini._

 _Sangat puas._

 _"Hiks… kau bajingan Jason! Bajingan!"_

 _"Kau yang membuatku begini. Jangan salahkan aku salahkan dirimu yang lebih memilih namja keparat itu dibanding aku! Jelas sudah bahwa aku mencintaimu!"_

 _"Kau tidak mencintaiku Jason! Kau hanya terobsesi padaku! Mencintai seseorang adalah membuat mereka bahagia! Bukan membuat mereka terluka! Aku benci padamu Jason! Kau monster! KAU MONSTER KIM-"_

"Keynie!" namja berumur empat puluh tahun dengan tubuh telanjang tersebut terbangun dengan nafas terengah – engah dan keringat dingin mengalir diwajahnya membuat seorang yeoja yang juga telanjang ikut terbangun lalu memakai bajunya yang ia pungut dibawah kasur.

"Ck! Jadi _slut_ itu masih menggangu tidurmu Mr. Kim?"

"Diam kau Mrs. Jung, aku sedang tak ingin berdebat" ujar namja tersebut mengundang dengusan dari yeoja tersebut.

"Ingat Jason. Sudah dua puluh empat tahun kita menunggu anak itu tumbuh dan kita didik menjadi manusia sempurna yang akan memikat siapapun untuk kita gunakan sebagai alat menggulingkan Korea Selatan. Jadi kuharap kau tak akan mengacau urusanku" ujar yeoja itu berbalik pergi.

Namja itu membuka laci samping tempat tidurnya dan disana terletak sebuah figura kecil berukuran 4R. Disana tampak seorang namja berumur 24 tahun menggendong seorang bocah bersurai hitam yang menampakan deretan giginya senang ketika menggapai balon - balon sabun yang tercipta dari pistol air mainan yang dimainkan oleh namja yang lebih tua, sang namja pun tertawa lepas difoto tersebut. Figura tersebut membuat senyum manis di namja yang sudah berumur empat puluh tahun tersebut tercetak dengan indahnya.

" _Peach, how ar u today hm? Its been a long time and maybe you grow up to be like ur mam now..actually same… I'm really sure of it."_ Ujarnya bermonolog ria. Ia pun menelpon seseorang.

"Jino. Siapkan keberangkatanku secepat mungkin ke Korea Selatan." Ujar namja itu Singkat lalu kembali memandangi foto itu senang.

 **To Be Countinued**

* * *

 **Bagaimana lanjut atau tidak? monggo di review,fav and follow! :|**

 **Big Thanks to : S.I.T.E (Group of Roleplayers), Ai (My Friends) and Panda Gendut (owner of S.I.T.E)**


	2. Fisrt Meet and First Cases

_Namja itu terlalu nekat._

 _Ya terlalu nekat._

 _Setelah menculik si bungsu Kim ia pun akan menculik si bungsu Huang seperti sekarang._

 _Dirinya telah menjadi suster laki – laki yang tengah memperhatikan drama memuakkan yah setidaknya ia harus menunggu. Agar anak itu diberi nama karna ia akan bersama anak itu selama bertahun - tahun._

 _Diruangan ini seorang namja telah menangis haru dipelukkan namja yang lainnya sambil menggendong seorang bayi._

 _"Keynie…chukae…kau telah menjadi seorang eomma sekarang…" ujar namja yang tengah memeluk namja yang satunya. Membuat ia berdecak, 'memuakkan' pikirnya._

 _"Kenie…bolehkah anak ini kunamakan Huang Zi Tao…?" dan sang namja yang dipanggil 'Kenie' terdiam begitu pula dengan sang penculik._

 _"Jason, nde?" ujarnya memastikan, sang namja yang dipanggil Keynie tersebut menjawab._

 _"Jasonie… kurasa dia hanya kesepian, aku harap anak ini bisa membantu rasa sepinya juga mengajarkannya untuk menjadi manusia sesungguhnya. Kennie kau tidak lelahkah? Kita terpaksa menetap di China karna Korea Selatan sedang bersedih hati atas penculikan Jongin bukan…?"_

 _"Kita menetap di China bukan karna kita kabur darinya Keynie, kita akan kembali segera…"_

 _'Ya kau dan suamimu akan kembali ke Negri Ginseng sana tapi anakmu harus mengajarkanku menjadi manusia sesungguhnya sesuai yang kau perintahkan disini...' Batin seorang namja yang tengah menyaksikan percakapan ini._

 _Seorang namja yang akan mengambil si Bungsu Huang. Tanpa tahu bahwa namja yang menaruh harapan padanya untuk menjadi manusia malah berbalik arah membencinya karna ia menjadi…_

 _Monster._

 _"Zi is graceful and beautiful and Tao is a long live, so Zi Tao is baby who born with eternal beauty...looks like...ur mom..." dan namja bermasker tersebut tengah bermonolog ria dengan sesosok bayi mungil yang tertidur lelap dipelukannya didalam..._

 _Mobilnya._

 _~.~_

Tao dan Jongin menatap gugup didalam ruangan yang bertuliskan '1004 Team'

Yah bukah itu masalahnya, Tao dan Jongin tau cara CIA dalam mengengelompokkan tim. Seperti di Amerika dulu mereka menempati tim 2000. CIA selalu menggunakan angka dalam pembentukan tim dan selalu bernilai 4 digit, mungkin di Korea juga sama tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah…

Demi boxer bermotif Spiderman milik Jongin! Mereka menatap Tao dan Jongin sebagai seseorang lawan jenis! Atau kalau boleh bilang _'Flirting'_. Awalnya Tao dan Jongin kesini untuk bertemu dengan tim dimana mereka akan bekerja nanti dan ternyata tim mereka terdiri dari sebelas orang namja -ditambah mereka menjadi tiga belas orang.- yang Tao dan Jongin akui mereka semua berwajah 'dewa'.

"Annyeong Haseyo chounen Huang Zi Tao imnida saya pindahan dari CIA pusat,sebelumnya di tim 2000" ujar Tao membungkuk hormat, sambil meringis ditatap 'aneh' seperti itu.

"Annyeong Haseyo chounen Kim Jong In imnida, pindahan dari CIA pusat tergabung di tim 2000" ujar Jongin awkward. Dihadapkan sepuluh orang dan seorang laki laki yang membaca buku lalu menutup bukunya sambil menatap Jongin dan Tao penuh minat.

 _"Second Millenium Team from Korea eh?"_ jawabnya.

"Nde..ehm…" ujar Tao bingung ingin memanggil siapa.

"Ki Bum. Kim Ki Bum" ujar pemuda itu disini banyak orang - orang _stoic?_

"Ah Nde..Kibum-shi" – ujar Tao tersenyum tipis.

"Well meski dalam balutan seragam CIA kalian masih tampak cantik" – ujar pemuda tinggi yang bibirnya hampir sama dengan bibir Jongin, memandang Jongin dan Tao dalam balutan seragam yang sama dengan mereka pakai. Yaitu seperti seragam montir bengkel berwarna hitam dengan logo CIA di saku kanan bajunya, ditambahsepatu semi boots berwarna hitam juga dengan ikat pinggang yang tampak seperti ikat pinggang dikanan kirinya ada pisau kecil,kotak mini p3k,tali tambang dan shut gun kecil yang dilengkapi peredam bunyi.

Harusnya mereka berdua tampak 'maskulin' dengan balutan seragam tersebut, tapi dengan pinggang seramping itu ditambah busur di tangan kiri mereka dan lima belas anak panah dipunggung kecil itu, mereka berdua justru tampak 'anggun'.

Ngomong – ngomong yang dimaksud dengan _Second Millenium from Korea_ adalah sebutan untuk tim 2000 yang berjumlah empat orang –minus Jongin dan Tao- yang kesemuanya berasal dari Korea Selatan. Pencapaian terbesar tim tersebut adalah pemecahan Kasus _Human Trafficking_ tiga bulan yang lalu dan kasus pembunuhan berantai di New South Wales, Australia. Jadi wajar tim tersebut cukup terkenal dikalangan dunia meski khalayak umum tak pernah tahu nama asli mereka dan wujudnya.

"Jadi tim 2000 laki –laki semua ya? Aneh padahal rumor yang ada kalian perempuan" ucap pemuda satu lagi pemuda pirang yang lagi lagi tinggi. Kalau Tao dan Jongin boleh jujur kesembilan orang –ditambah enam orang yang menjemput mereka di bandara- tersebut lebih cocok jadi Model ketimbang 'menawarkan' nyawa diinstitusi seperti ini.

Oh sayang, apakah kalian juga tidak tau bahwa memajang foto kalian disalah satu majalah akan menaikkan omset majalah tersebut mencapai 100%?.

"Ah kami semua laki – laki dan terima kasih atas pujiannya eum…" ujar Jongin.

"Aku Ahn Jae Hyun dan si pirang itu Wu Yi Fan" ujar si pemuda berbibir tebal.

"ya Kami semua laki – laki Yifan-shi dan terima kasih atas pujiannya Jaehyun-shi" ujar Jongin dengan senyuman…kecut?

"Ah aku Zhoumi, ngomong- ngomong CIA punya nama kerja untuk orang – orangnya bukan? Nama kerja kalian apa?" tanya seseorang pemuda tinggi yang mirip koala tersebut.

"Ah nde Zhoumi-shi aku Ace dan Jongin Jay" ujar Tao menanggapi. Yah satulagi dari CIA saat mereka sedang bertugas mereka punya 'nama kerja' –dan biasanya nama itu yang hanya diketahui publik- yang biasanya terdiri dari tiga huruf. Dan Tao serta Jongin mengambil nama kerjanya dari nama Western mereka.

"Wah nama yang bagus tapi sepertinya kalian harus ganti nama karna disini kami memakai nama kerja dengan inisial nama asli" – ujar Baekhyun yang masih memeluk sayang Kyungsoo.

"Lagipula, kenapa kalian memakai baju seperti itu disaat kita taka da 'dinas luar' gunakanlah kemeja" ujar Chanyeol

"Ah ya tak masalah aku KJI dan Tao HZT" ujar Kai.

"Dan kami pikir…kami ada tugas luar…" ujar Tao melengkapi

"Aku JYH atau Jung Yun Ho salam kenal cantik" ujar Yunho sambil mencium pipi keduanya.

"!" Jongin dan Tao membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Yak pak tua!Kau mencuri start!" ujar Jaehyun.

Dan mereka sibuk merusuhi Yunho yang katanya mencuri _'start'_.

~.~

Ini hari kedua Tao dan Kai bekerja. Hari ini Tao sedang melihat satu map berkas hitam dengan logo CIA dan dibawahnya tertulis _'Angel Teams Profile'_ yang membuat tao tersenyum tipis diruangan yang sedang sepi tersebut. Yah seperti tim Tao sebelumnya, ternyata sebutan tim barunya adalah 'Angel'. Tao cukup bingung juga darimana karna mereka semua berwajah sempurna melihat halaman pertama menampilkan profil Yunho.

 _Full Name : Jung Yun Ho_

 _W.N : JYH_

 _D.O.B : Gwangju, February 6_ _th_ _1986, South Korea_

 _Blood : A_

 _Height : 184 cm_

 _Weight : 66 kg_

 _Graduate : Institute of Special Weapons And Tactics , Los Angeles - America_

 _Position : Leader_

 _Speciality : Stuntman_

"Woah Stuntman? Tangan kosong? Daebak…" Tao pun beralih kehalaman selanjutnya

 _Full Name: Zhou Mi_

 _W.N : ZHM_

 _D.O.B : Wuhan, April 19_ _th_ _1986, Hubai Province_

 _Blood : B_

 _Height : 185 cm_

 _Weight : 64 kg_

 _Graduate : Institute of Special Weapons And Tactics , Los Angeles - America_

 _Position : co Leader_

 _Speciality : Marksman / Sharpshooter_

Tao menatap foto berukuran 3x4 balutan jas hitam, Zhoumi tampak tampan dengan senyuman khasnya juga dengan surai hitam tersebut. 'sayang dicat jadi warna coklat' batin Tao, ia pun membalik halaman selanjutnya.

 _Full Name : Ahn Jae Hyun_

 _W.N : AJH_

 _D.O.B : Seoul,July 1_ _st_ _1987,South Korea_

 _Blood : A_

 _Height : 186 cm_

 _Weight : 67 kg_

 _Graduate : Institute of Special Weapons And Tactics , Los Angeles - America_

 _Position : Tactician/Strategist_

 _Speciality : Swordsman_

"Rupanya ada juga yang memakai 'senjata lama' di tim ini…" ujar Tao lalu kembali melihat halaman selanjutnya.

 _Full Name : Kim Ki Bum_

 _W.N : KKB/Double KB_

 _D.O.B : Seoul,August 21_ _st_ _1987, South Korea_

 _Blood : A_

 _Height : 179 cm_

 _Weight : 58 kg_

 _Graduate : Institute of Special Weapons And Tactics , Los Angeles - America_

 _Position : Cyber Experts_

 _Speciality : Sniper_

Tao menatap profil itu Experts?Pasti dia bisa * _Hacking, *Cracking, *Defacing, *Carding, *Fraud_ dan sebagainya. Ini mengingatkannya pada salah satu hyungnya di tim 2000 ber -WN 'RAN'.

 _Full Name : Wu Yi Fan_

 _W.N : WYF_

 _D.O.B : Guangzhou,November 6_ _th_ _1990,Peoples Republic of China_

 _Blood : A_

 _Height : 190 cm_

 _Weight : 72 kg_

 _Graduate : Insititute ofMinistry of State Security, Beijing – Peoples Republic of China_

 _Position : Analysts_

 _Speciality : Boomerang Experts (Ninja)_

"Daebak!Dia pemain boomerang?Ternyata dia juga suka memakai senjata lama" ujar Tao kagum.

 _Full Name : Zhang Yi Xing_

 _W.N : ZYX_

 _D.O.B : Changsa,October7_ _th_ _1991, Peoples Republic of China_

 _Blood : A_

 _Height : 179 cm_

 _Weight : 60 kg_

 _Graduate : University of Military and Scientist, Vauxhall Cross - London_

 _Position : Gun Makers_

 _Speciality : Shutgun_

"Lay hyung seorang pencipta sejata? Ah kenapa aku bisa lupa, kan pernah dibilang" ujar Tao meringis. Ia lupa bahwa Chen pernah menceritakan posisi Lay dibandara. Akhir – akhir ini pikirannya buyar.

 _Full Name : Kim Jong Dae_

 _W.N : KJD_

 _D.O.B : Daejeon,September 21_ _th_ _1992,South Korea_

 _Blood : B_

 _Height : 178 cm_

 _Weight : 63 kg_

 _Graduate : University of Military and Scientist, Vauxhall Cross - London_

 _Position : Forensics/ Leader of Lab_

 _Speciality : Shutgun_

"Ah, aku akan banyak belajar dari Chen hyung tentang cairan cairan aneh" ujar Tao bermonolog ria.

 _Full Name : Byun Baekhyun_

 _W.N : BBH/ Double BH_

 _D.O.B : Bucheon,May 6_ _th_ _1992, Gyeonggi Province_

 _Blood : B_

 _Height : 173 cm_

 _Weight : 53 kg_

 _Graduate : University of The General Directorate for External Security, Paris - France_

 _Position : Informan_

 _Speciality : Stuntman_

Tao menatap sesosok pemuda dengan senyum cerianya juga eyeliner didalam foto profile tersebut?Informan?Tao tak menyangka hal itu sebelumnya.

 _Full Name : Park Chanyeol_

 _W.N : PCY_

 _D.O.B : Eunpyeong District,November 27_ _th_ _1992, South Korea_

 _Blood : A_

 _Height : 185 cm_

 _Weight : 71 kg_

 _Graduate : Institues of National Intelligence Service, Seoul – South Korea_

 _Position : Stalkers and Bomb Makers_

 _Speciality : Archery_

"Aku pikir semua orang di tim ini lulusan luar ternyata ada juga yang lulusan disini… dan lagi Archery? Aku baru tahu aku punya teman…"

 _Full Name : Do Kyungsoo_

 _W.N : DKS_

 _D.O.B : Goyang,January 14_ _th_ _1993, Gyeonggi Province_

 _Blood : A_

 _Height : 183 cm_

 _Weight : 51 kg_

 _Graduate : Institute of Ministry of Defense, Paris - France_

 _Position : Informan_

 _Speciality : Stuntman_

"Dia juga seorang Informan?Stuntmant? Hebat sekali padahal wajahnya lumanya manis…"

Dan tiba dihalaman selanjutnya ia dihadapkan dengan foto berukuran 3x4 menunjukkan seseorang bersurai hitam dengan eyesmile yang terbetuk karna ia tersenyum membuat pipi tao sedikit merona.

 _Full Name : Oh Se Hun_

 _W.N : OSH_

 _D.O.B : Jungnang District, April 12_ _th_ _1994,South Korea_

 _Blood : O_

 _Height : 188 cm_

 _Weight : 60 kg_

 _Graduate : Institute of External Documentation and Counter-Espionage Service, Paris - France_

 _Position : Intruder and Bomb Squad_

 _Speciality : Archery_

"Woah! Jjang! Dia seorang Archery! Sama seperti aku! Eh tapi, kenapa ia menanyakan alasanku saat kemarin?" dan dua terakhir ia menemukan profil dirinya dan Jongin.

 _Full Name : Jayden Kim/ Kim Jong In_

 _W.N : JAY/KJI_

 _D.O.B : Suncheon,January 14_ _th_ _1999, South Korea_

 _Blood : A_

 _Height : 180 cm_

 _Weight : 53 kg_

 _Graduate : University ofPolice Army of England, London- England_

 _Position : Impersonator_

 _Speciality : Archery_

 _Full Name : Trace Huang/Huang Zi Tao_

 _W.N : ACE/ HZT_

 _D.O.B : Qingdao,May 2_ _nd_ _1999, Peoples Republic of China_

 _Blood : AB_

 _Height : 179 cm_

 _Weight : 50 kg_

 _Graduate : University of Police Army of England, London- England_

 _Position : Impersonator_

 _Speciality : Archery_

Tao menutup map itu dan mengembalikkanya ketempat asalnya. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia habiskan untuk melihat berkas – berkas yang pernah ditangani oleh tim barunya ini sampai melihat profil mereka.

Yah Tao bosan.

Awalnya hanya Jongin, Tao, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendapat giliran Jaga. Yap ternyata di CIA pun ada 'piket' giliran. Yah habis mau gimana lagi pekerjaan yang menuntut kita terus bangun selama 24 jam setiap hari membuat mereka harus jaga bergiliran. Namun semua berubah ketika Kyungsoo menatap nyalang Baekhyun yang membuat Jongin dan Tao shock setengah mati –yang biasanya mereka lihat adalah Kyungsoo yang pendiam dan murah senyum- dan akhirnya membawa Baekhyun pergi. Jongin yang tiba - tiba dipanggil atasan dari 30 menit yang lalu secara tiba – tiba juga belum kembali. Hingga Baekhyun datang memecah kesunyian, dan lagi Tao menatap kaget melihat Baekhyun hanya terbalut celananya suasana lorong sepi. Tao tau benar luka cambuk di punggung hyung barunya tersebut, Tao tak cukup bodoh mengingat ia pernah merasakannya.

Ia membaringkan Baekhyun di sofa panjang, lalu tergopoh – gopoh keluar mengambil sebaskom air hangat, handuk kecil, selimut, dan baju ganti. Saat ia kembali dan syukurlah belum ada siapa – siapa. Tao membuka celana itu asal dan terpampanglah butt Baekhyun yang memerah dengan lelehen cairan putih dan cairan merah yang bau anyir. 'darah' pikir Tao. Ia mengelap seluruh badan tersebut hati – hati lalu mengoleskan krim pereda nyeri di beberapa bagian tubuh baekhyun yang memerah. Lalu sentuhan terakhir memakaikan seragam baru dan menyelimutinya.

"Hyung, kau ingin teh hangat?"

"Bawakan aku air putih saja…"

Tao ke pantry untuk menyuruh OB agar mencuci baju Baekhyun juga mengembalikan baskom dan handuk yang tadi ia pinjam. Lalu mematung.

Masih jelas dibayangan Tao darah itu. Tao cukup paham Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun seorang Master dan Slave tapi menyiksa hingga sebegitunya… sungguh itu diluar pikiran Tao dan jujur saja ini mengingatkannya pada trauma itu dan sebisa mungkin ia berjuang untuk tetap tenang.

"Ingat Tao… kau bergabung dengan CIA karna kau tak ingin ada yang sepertimu…kau harusnya jangan lemah Tao! Ingat itu!" rapalnya lirih hingga ditepuk oleh sang OB.

"Mr. Huang anda berkata sesuatu tadi?"

"Anniyeo ahjussi aku hanya minta dibuat segelas air teh hangat saja" dan OB itu pun membuatkannya.

~.~

Sudah tiga puluh menit yang lalu ia memberikan minum pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang tertidur, mengundang banyak pertanyaan tapi yang pasti konsentrasinya hilang menemukan Jongin dan yang lainnya datang membawa tas kerja warna hitam dengan kode digit putar –seperti di koper- untuk membuka tas tersebut. Jelas sudah pertanda ada kasus baru.

"Taonie, kita dapat kasus baru" – Jongin.

"Mwoya?" – Tao.

" _Cloning Human"_ – Sehun.

"Tadi waktu Jongin dipanggil kami juga ikut dipanggil sebenarnya seluruh tim tapi entah mengapa aku melupakanmu Baekhyun dan D.O" ujar Yunho.

"Ah gweanchana, tapi Baekhyun sedang tidur, apa perlu kubangunkan?" Tao harap – harap cemas melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang biasa saja.

"Ck! Yasudah tak apa, nanti kita bangunkan si _Bacon_ itu yang penting kita fokus disini" – Sehun. Tao pun menghela nafas lega

Mereka menyalakan laptop dan membuka tas tersebut yang berisi bermacam – macam map berkas, CD, dan satu amplop coklat yang kelihatannya isinya lumayan tebal. Mereka mengambil CD bertulis _'Cloning Human Cases'_ dan menampilkannya pada proyektor ruangan tim tersebut. Disana langsung muncul dua folder bertulis _'Photo'_ dan _'PDF'_.Mereka pun membuka folder Photo lebih dulu dan banyak sekali foto disana.

"Ini target kita. Namanya Voclon Jung, usianya 24 Tahun, tuna runggu, dan seorang yang sedang gempar – gemparnya dibicarakan di media social karna akan menjadi penyanyi yang akan debut di akhir Mei mendatang disalah satu agensi terkenal di sini" ujar Yunho memimpin rapat kasus mereka.

"Tunggu! Apakah ia tuna runggu dari lahir?" Tanya Jongin lalu slide pun berpindah pada folder PDF dan disitu tertera biography Voclon Jung ini. –jadi di layar proyektornya jadi ada dua bagian satu foto satu pdf-

"Disini dikatakan ia lahir di salah satu rumah sakit biasa di Pyongyang, Korea menurut data rumah sakit ia terlahir cacat" Seru Chanyeol membaca bioghrapy lengkapnya.

"Aneh, jika ia terlahir tuna runggu, seharusnya ia juga terlahir sebagai tuna wicara" Tanya Tao mencium gelagat aneh biografi tersebut.

"Ah iya, betul juga. Biasanya orang terlahir tuli juga gak bisa ikutan bicara karna lidahnya pendek. Karna ada satu syaraf motorik lidah yang terhubung pada saraf auditori telinga. Letaknya persis dibelakang koklea. Ini menyebabkan 99% orang tuli yang dari lahir juga kesulitan bebricara alias gagu." Jelas Lay.

"Lagipula, jika memang ia seorang yang akan debut. Apa hubungannya dengan kasus cloning?" – Jongin.

"Karna dia satu satunya orang yang terlahir dengan nama Voclon." – Sehun.

"Maksud hyung?" – Tao.

"Menurut kalian kenapa namanya Voclon?" – tanya Jaehyun. Sontak membuat mata Tao dan Jongin melebar.

"Vocaloid Cloning!" – ujar Tao dan Jongin serentak.

"Yah di Jepang khususnya di pulau terpencil Shikoku, ada perusahaan robot vocaloid yang menyerupai manusia, namun mereka belum menemukan raga manusia yang cocok untuk ditanami chip terbaru mereka, yaitu chip yang mirip suara manusia asli. Dan persentase kemiripannya mencapai 99%, dan nama perusaan itu adalah, Knight In Midnight corp. yang disinyalir merupakan pabrik milik CEO agency dimana Voclon didebutkan. Yaitu Kim Ki Byung " – Kibum.

"Knight In Midnight? Nama perusahaan macam apa itu?"Chen protes.

Tao pun mengubek – ubek tas tersebut sampai ia menemukan map putih berjudul ' _Voclong Jung's Profile'_. Disana terpampang foto seorang namja berwajah luar biasa cantik dengan senyum khas anak kecil.

 _Name: Voclon Jung_

 _D.O.B : Pyongyang, January 1_ _st_ _1991, North Korea_

 _Hometown : Pyongyang_

 _Nationality : South Korea Citizen's_

 _Religion : Atheis_

 _Status : Single_

 _Father : Sammy Jung_

 _Mother : Tsunemori Hirata_

 _Blood Type : B_

 _Sibling : -_

 _Adress : Metropol Star Apertement no. 111_

 _Education :_

 _Holy Kids Playground – Los Angeles (1992 – 1995)_

 _2\. St. Peter Kindegarten - Amsterdam(1995 – 1997)_

 _3\. Human Talented for Kids Elementary School – London (1997 – 2003)_

 _4\. Arts and Philology Junior High School – London (2003 – 2006)_

 _5\. Seoul Of Performing Arts – Seoul (2006 – 2009)_

 _6\. Institute of National of Traditional Arts – Pyongyang (2009 – 2010)_

 _7\. Konkuk University – Seoul (2010 – 2011)_

 _8\. Inha University – Incheon (2011 – 2012)_

Tao menyerngit heran, dalam kurung satu tahun Voclon telah berpindah – pindah Universitas. Memangnya di kampus sebelumnya ada apa? Dan lagi dia telah resmi menjadi WNK (Warga Negara Korea) dalam kurun waktu dua tahun? Bukankah peraturaanya minimal empat tahun?.

"Ada apa Tao?Kau menemukan kejanggalan?" – Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo hyung, bedanya biografi di map dan di PDF apa?" – Tao.

"PDF lebih pada khususnya, seperti alamat rumah sebelumnya, rumah sakit tempat ia lahir, biografi kesehatan, dll sedangkan di map hanyalah informasi umum yang didapat dari database CIA"

"Siapa yang menanginya?" – Jongin

"CIA pusat, Lyn" –ujar Kibum.

Mendengar nama tersebut Tao dan Jongin terkejut.

 **To Be Countinued**

* * *

 **Author's Note : HOLAAA lama tak berjumpa heheheh. Author sangat senang dengan reaksi positif kalian di prolog kemarin. dan bagi yang bertanya mengapa di repost jawabannya adalah yap benar kemarin sempat dihapus pihak ffn ;-; tapi gpp semoga chapter satu ini memuaskan dahaga kalian yaitu dahaga penasaran #authorcintadamai dan untuk grammar u,u ayo kita belajar bersama author juga buruk dalam hal yang satu itu hehehe. Akhir kata Read! Review! Favorite! and Follow! :v**

 **salam super :|**

* * *

 _Catatan :_

 _HACKING -_ _Adalah kegiatan menerobos program komputer milik orang/pihak lain. Hacker adalah orang yang gemar ngoprek komputer, memiliki keahlian membuat dan membaca program tertentu, dan terobsesi mengamati keamanan (security)-nya._

 _CRACKING -_ _Sebutan untuk "cracker" adalah "hacker" bertopi hitam (black hat hacker). Berbeda dengan "carder" yang hanya mengintip kartu kredit, "cracker" mengintip simpanan para nasabah di berbagai bank atau pusat data sensitif lainnya untuk keuntungan diri sendiri. Meski sama-sama menerobos keamanan komputer orang lain, "hacker" lebih fokus pada prosesnya. Sedangkan "cracker" lebih fokus untuk menikmati hasilnya._

 _DEFACING -_ _Adalah kegiatan mengubah halaman situs/website pihak lain, seperti yang terjadi pada situs Marketiva malaysia, Partai Golkar, BI baru-baru ini dan situs KPU saat pemilu 2004 lalu. Tindakan deface ada yang semata-mata iseng, unjuk kebolehan, pamer kemampuan membuat program, tapi ada juga yang jahat, untuk mencuri data dan dijual kepada pihak lain._

 _CARDING -_ _Adalah kegiatan berbelanja menggunakan nomor dan identitas kartu kredit orang lain, yang diperoleh secara ilegal, biasanya dengan mencuri data di internet. Sebutan pelakunya adalah "carder".Caranya para carder menawarkan barang-barang seolah-olah hasil carding-nya dengan harga murah di , laptop dijual seharga Rp 1.000. ada yang berminat, carder meminta pembeli mengirim uang ke didapat, tapi barang tak pernah dikirimkan._

 _FRAUD -_ _Merupakan kejahatan manipulasi informasi dengan tujuan mengeruk keuntungan yang sebesar-besarnya. Biasanya kejahatan yang dilakukan adalah memanipulasi informasi contoh adanya situs lelang berbagai macam aktivitas yang berkaitan dengan Fraud kartu muncul ketika seseorang yang bukan pemilik kartu kredit menggunakan kartu kredit tersebut secara melawan " credit card fraud, money laundering "_


	3. Impersonator and Incognito

Saat ini Tao dan Jongin sedang meng-video call melewati _Skype_ milik seorang akun bernama 'Ase1004'. Demi Tuhan! Kenapa hyungnya sebegitu cerobohnya!? Mereka berdua menunggu dalam diam setelah rapat tadi. Jongin dan Tao tersentak mendengar nama 'Lyn'. Yeap Lyn adalah anggota dari 1004 tim dan dia bukan seorang Cyber Experts! Apalagi pemegang Database CIA! Dia seorang Forensics jadi bagaimana bisa ia mendapat profil Voclon? Setelah rapat tadi Tao dan Jongin sengaja diam sampai rapat dilanjutkan esok menunggu dalam cemas sampai tertulis tanda 'connect' dan memunculkan keadaan dimana seseorang tengah dimarahi oleh seseorang dan seseorang yang berkacak pinggang, dan dua orang yang tengah memakan kue macharon.

 _"Whats up Ace?Did you 'sense' it?"_ ujar pemuda tinggi bersurai hitam saat melihat layar _iPad Air_ miliknya menampilkan wajah Tao dan Jongin. Sepertinya 'sense' yang dimaksud adalah bahwa Tao dan Jongin tahu bahwa Lyn menyelinap masuk kedalam.

 _"Why Lyn hyung can entrance Len's room, Bambi hyung!?"_ ujar Jongin teriak. Sontak yang ada diruangan tersebut menoleh kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari ipad sang pemuda yang dipanggil 'Bambi' tadi.

 _"Eh? Ace? Jay? Oh God! Tell this Gamer Boy and Nerdy Ingukie that I am not guilty!"_ ujar seorang pemuda berambut _brunette_ dengan jas lab juga id card bertulis nama 'Lyn' tergantung apik di saku jas labnya menuai jitakan dari seorang pemuda berkacamata kuda berambut klimis.

 _"Heish! This pretty brat! How can you entrance my room! You know I get punishment from Julian!"_ ujar seseorang yang dijuluki 'Nerdy Ingukie'

 _"Hey its not my fault you know! I will search you anywhere and I didn't find you so-"_ ujar pemuda brunette terputus karna ucapan seorang pemuda berambut ikal dengan warna rambut yang hampir sama seperti Lyn. Mereka akan tampak kembar jika Lyn bisa setara tingginya dengan pemuda ikal tersebut.

 _"So you entrance Len's room and print out Voclon profile when I must to read that profile to check that profile are true or not!"_ ujar si pemuda ikal frustasi.

Jongin dan Tao juga sama frustasinya. Yeah orang yang dipanggil Len itu adalah Database CIA. Semua informasi vital seperti informasi kasus, profil anggota, mafia, dan lain sebagainnya adalah kepunyaan database. Sebelum mengirimkan profil kasus biasanya database akan berkerja sama dengan tim yang akan menangani kasus tersebut. Dan seharusnya Len mengirimkan profil tersebut kepada 'Ran' si pemuda ikal tersebut karna ia seorang Informan. Untuk mengecek keaslian info tersebut.

Dan _Our Trouble Maker Lyn_ mengacaukan semuanya.

Lyn terduduk di kursi dan mem-poutkan bibirnya Lucu. Jika sudah mode ngambek begini Lyn akan susah diajak bicara. Tao dan Jongin pun menghela nafas.

"Myeonie hyung, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu tapi aku hanya bertanya apakah kau mengeprint dari computer Len hyung?" ujar Jongin. Fyi orang yang dipangggil Lyn tersebut bernama asli Kim Joon Myeon dan merupakan kakak dari Jongin. Joon Myeon atau Lyn menghela nafas.

 _"Yes. I do it"_ cicitnya pelan.

" _Oh God!_ Pantas saja Julian marah! Karna aku mengakses computer diluar jam kerjaku untung Ran membantuku membuatkan alibi kalau tidak habislah aku!" Len mengerang frustasi rambut yang klimis tersebut kini tampak acak – acakkan menimbulkan kesan _sexy._ Fyi Julian adalah atasan Len. Julian adalah ketua Database, sedangkan Len adalah Database sub Korea Selatan.

"Astaga Myeonie hyung, asal hyung tau kasus yang hyung print itu melibatkan beberapa Negara! Gosh, bagaimana kakakku seceroboh ini" Jongin mengerang frustasi melihat sang kakak dari _skype_ miliknya. Tao pun menghela nafas dan semua orang disana juga ikutan menghela nafas

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan bambi hyung?" ujar Tao memecah keheningan

"Ah, kalian mau makan macharon?" ujar pemuda tinggi berambut hitam yang mulutnya tengah belepotan yang dipanggil 'Ase' oleh Tao.

"SHIM CHANGMIN!?" ujar mereka serempak bahkan Jongin dan Tao juga, ah tidak semuanya juga, ada satu orang pemuda dengan pipi gempal dengan garis wajahnya menampilkan ke _orientalan_ China yang masih anteng dengan macharon miliknya.

"Eum….kusarankan padamu agar tim 1004 mau bekerja sama oada tim 2000, biar Ran memastikan dulu map profile tersebut." Akhirnya ia angkat bicara setelah menjilat seluruh permukaan bibirnya yang meninggalkan sisa _cream_ dari kue tersebut.

"Akan susah hyung membujuk mereka, apalagi kami masih baru…." Ucap Tao lemas, jongin hanya bisa merutuk melihat ulah bodoh sang kakak.

"Untuk apa bekerja sama? Ini keteledoran kalian kan?" ujar seseorang dari ambang pintu. Yah itu sang Leader,co-Lead, dan sang Cyber Experts

Tao dan Jongin meneguk ludah mereka kuat – kuat.

Tak seharusnnya mereka menelpon di ruang tim mereka sendiri jika tak ingin ketahuan anak tim.

~.~

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ujar Ran angkat bicara dihadapannya sekarang ada lima orang dan tiga diantaranya ber-wn JYH, ZHM, dan Double KB dan juga Tao, Jongin.

Yah meski secara tekhnis mereka hanya berhadapan melewati aplikasi yang disebut _skype_.

"Yah baguslah berarti aku tak perlu bekerja sama dengan tim 2000" ujar Yunho memainkan seringaiannya pada seseorang namja yang berkedip – kedip lucu mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Memangnya apa salahnya bekerja dengan kami?" ujar orang yang menyebabkan semua masalah ini-Lyn-

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa tim yang terkenal akan 'kerapihan kerjanya' bisa 'teledor' juga. Lagipula apa yang dilakukan sang database sampai ruangannya kosong melompong hingga bisa dimasuki seorang forensic?"

"FUC…ASDFGHJKLL! #%^*()QWERTYUIOO!" ujar Inguk terhenti karna mulutnya dibekap dengan tak berperi kemanusiaan oleh sang bambi alias Changmin-orang yang berkedip lucu tadi-.

"Ah begini tuan – tuan, kami tidak tau sebegitu terkenalnya kami dinegaramu. _But this is our fault, so don't be worry, I will be 'clean' it as fast as possible_ , nde? Annyeong~~~" ujar pemuda _oriental_ tadi

Tut.

Layar menghitam. Dan Tao Jongin menahan nafas. Melihat Yunho, Zhoumi dan Kibum menatap mereka 'horor'.

"Beginikah sifat asli mereka? Ck! Secara tidak langsung tim itu merendahkan kinerja kami." Ujar Zhoumi garang.

"Aku tak peduli, yang pasti keabsahan biodata sang target harus segera diluruskan. Tak pernah ada sejarah CIA Pusat ceroboh , kalaupun ada itu hanya kesalahan kecil yang langsung bisa diatasi." Ujar Kibum akhirnya angkat bicara. Membuat Yunho dan Zhoumi mendengus kasar sekaligus membuat Tao dan Jongin bernafas lega.

Intinya adalah mereka harus bergerak.

~.~

Jongin dan Baekhyun sekarang berada di depan sebuah gedung agency besar bernama _Korean In Madness_ _Entertaiment_ atau _KIM Ent_.

Nama yang aneh untuk seukuran Agency Hiburan namun cukup berprestasi.

Pencetak model dan actor berbakat, serta boyband dan sebentar lagi…

Solois pria akan debut pertama kali disini.

"Bukankah aneh mereka hanya mendebutkan dan menerima _Trainee_ khusus untuk laki – laki? Benar – benar agensi bodoh mengingat pria lebih 'loyal' kalau untuk hal – hal pribadi atau menyangkut orang yang kita sayang. Seharusnya ia mendebutkan kaum hawa juga." – Baekhyun

"Tapi akan jauh lebih aneh melihat hyung bermesraan dengan Kyungsoo hyung tadi pagi mengingat semalam Tao menemukan hyung dengan kondisi 'mengenaskan'" ujar Jongin kalem menuai kekehan dari Baekhyun.

 _"Apakah kalian tidak sadar bahwa aku dan Chanyeol hyung mendengar ucapan kalian?"_ ujar suara yang mirip dengan suara Tao disusul kekehan Berat membuat semu merah bertebaran di pipi Jongin menuai decihan Baekhyun.

"Eww, _so cheesy_ " ujar Baekhyun.

Yap suara itu berasal dari headset Jongin dan kacamata kuda Baekhyun.

Eung, apa aku lupa mengatakan bahwa Jongin sedang menyamar menjadi tetangga baru sang Agency yang hobi jogging di pagi dan sore hari dan Baekhyun yang bertransformasi menjadi _OB_ baru di agency tersebut?

Bagaimana mereka bisa masuk dengan gampangnya?

Serahkan pada 'Ran' dan 'Double KB' yang mengurus semuanya.

Dan satulagi seorang tukang kebun yang tampan menggunakan alat bantu dengar dan seorang waitress cafeteria di agency tersebut yang menggunakan kacamata yang sama dipakai dengan baekhyun. Alias kacamata berframe besar membuat mereka tampak culun.

Headset,Kacamata, dan Alat bantu dengar merupakan alat komunikasi mereka sekaligus sebagai alat pengintai alias 'kamera tersembunyi'.

Thanks to Lay dengan segala ide briliantnya yang membuat tekhnologi baru.

Mereka mulai kembali keaktivitas semula. Jongin dan Chanyeol sebagai pemantau dari outdoor dan Baekhyun Tao dari Indoor. Jongin berlari pagi disekitar areal komplek yang terdiri dari beberapa rumah artis agency tersebut, agency, dan 'rumah Jongin'. Chanyeol yang memotong rumput –rumput liar di taman depan kantor sambil memantau siapa saja yang hilir mudik di perusahaan besar tersebut, oh! Apakah aku lupa mengatakan bahwa iris hitam Chanyeol telah berubah menjadi kelabu karna _hardlens_ yang digunakan Chanyeol berfungsi sebagai 'cctv' tapi aman dipakai untuk mata.

Ini berkat campur tangan Chen. Mari kita beri tepuk tangan.

Adapun, Jongin melihat salah satu actor asuhan KIM Ent. sedang berolah raga di sore hari menggunakan pakaian yang mencetak jelas otot – otot tubuhnya. Sang _eye candy_ , Choi Jin Hyuk.

"Aku menemukan Choi Jin Hyuk, apa dia punya hubungan dengan Voclon?" ujar Jongin berbisik menunduk seakan – akan memperbaiki tali sepatunya.

 _"Bisa arahkan pembakar kalorimu kemukanya, biar aku teliti"_ Ini suara Kibum. Yang jelas Kibum berada dicafe yang ada di kompleks tersebut.

Jongin pun melakukan gerakan _stretching_ yang membuat lengannya diluruskan kearah kanan dan kiri, membuat gadget seperti _handphone_ kecil yang merupakan alat penghitung kalor digital yang terpasang apik di handband lengan kanannya dapat memotret sang target yang sedang lari ditempat.

 _"Choi Jin Hyuk, lahir dengan nama Kim Tae Oh,lahir pada 9 Februari 1985. Tak punya kedekatan apapun dengan Voclon" – Kibum_

 _"Kalau gitu cari target yang lain" – Chanyeol_

 _"Anni, lakukan pendekatan. Informasi kecil sangat berarti" – Tao_

 _"Itu hanya membuang waktu" – Sekarang suara Chanyeol terdengar dingin_

 _"Bilang saja cemburu" Baekhyun memanas- manasi._

"Baiklah kulakukan." Ujar Jongin final. Sebagai seorang _Impersonator_ harga diri Jongin dipertaruhkan.

Jongin lari ditempat dengan tempo cepat begitu terlihat basah dan kuyu oleh keringat, ia segera berlari cepat seolah – olah mengejar Jin Hyuk dari belakang.

PUK!

Jongin menepuk pundak Jin Hyuk ngos- ngosan menuai kebingungan dari sang actor.

"Hosh..hosh…ch..cho….chogi…." Jongin kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh jika sang target tidak menangkap ia duluan –strategi Jongin memang- membuat sang target lari kearah kursi taman dan mendudukan Jongin.

"Gweanchana?"

"Nde…hhh….gwea…cha…nahh…." ujar Jongin seperti orang kehabisan nafas.

"Atur dulu nafasmu dengan baik baru bicara" Jongin juga mengangguk.

"Naega, Kai imnida, orang baru disini dan aku tersesat. Tak ada satupun yang bisa kumintai tolong dan aku mengejarmu namun kau tidak melihatku" ujar Jongin -menuai perasaan bersalah dari sang target, sekaligus memuluskan rencana Jongin-.

"Aku Jin Hyuk maafkan aku tak mendengarmu, rumahmu di blok apa? Biar aku antarkan" see? Sangat cepat sekali Jongin.

"Di blok F kau tahu?"

"Ya aku tau"

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka terdiam canggung dan Jongin memulai pembicaraan.

"Eung, kau pemain _Emergency Couple_ kan?" ujar Jongin dibuat ragu – ragu menuai kekehan dari Jin Hyuk.

"Ah, kupikir kau tidak mengenalku"

"Awalnya iya lalu aku melihat bahwa kau mirip dengan 'Oh Chang Min' –nama tokoh Jin Hyuk di Emergency Couple- jadi aku yakin bahwa kau Choi Jin Hyuk" ujar Ka-ups maaf- Jongin tersenyum manis, membuat Jin Hyuk terkekeh

"Ah~ sepertinya eksistensiku sebentar lagi akan menurun setelah 'mesin berjalan' itu debut?" ujar Jin Hyuk polos.

'BINGO!'

"Huh, Mesin berjalan?" – ujar Jongin dengan wajah sepolos mungkin.

Jongin sayang, kau tak perlu mengeluarkan ekspresi 'dimakan' tersebut.

"Ah kau tau? _SNS_ sedang ramai membicarakan Voclon, si robot imutlah apalah, aku tak mengerti apa hebatnya dia"

"Eum, mungkin karna dia memang robot?" Jongin mencoba sepolos mungkin dan membuat Jin Hyuk lagi – lagi terkekeh.

"Dia memang aneh, untuk seukuran laki – laki dia sangat kemayu sekali _feminim_ nya sangat terlihat. Dan lagi aku tak pernah melihatnya menyentuh air dan kudengar dari _trainee_ yang lain dia punya seorang kawan laki – laki namanya Go Hee Shin, tapi setiap kali datang selalu dan tidak pernah tidak membawa peralatan mekanik, menurutmu apakah ia memang robot?" ujar Jin Hyuk yang tampak mulai nyaman berbicara dengan Jongin.

"Ah! Mungkin temannya seorang montir yang habis bekerja!? Hehehe…" ujar Jongin dengan nada kekanakan yang lucu.

'Jadi baik trainee dan artis juga tidak tau apapun mengenai Voclon?' batin Jongin.

"Nah, ini blokmu Kai" ujar Jin Hyuk.

"Ah khamsahamnida, annyeong Jin Hyuk-shi" ujar Jongin segera masuk kedalam blok tersebut sampai tanganya dicegat dan ditarik sampai kedalam rengkuhan Jin Hyuk.

'Danger!' Inner Jongin

"Ah…J-Jin…H-Hyu-Hyuk…shi… aku harus sampai ke rumah sekarang, badanku bau sek-" ujar Jongin terputus ketika Jin Hyuk mendekatkan wajahnya dan sengaja menggesekkan 'sesuatu di bawah sana'

"!" apakah untuk kedua kalinya-yang pertama saat ia diculik, ingat?- ia dilecehkan kembali?

"Jangan terburu-buru sepertinya aku tertarik padamu. _One Night Stand?_ "

'SOMEEONEEE HELPPP MEEEE! T^T'

Kira – kira itulah inner Jongin sampai Kibum datang menyelamatkannya.

"Yo, Kai kau darimana saja? 'Hyung' mencarimu" ujar Kibum tenang ditatap tidak senang oleh Jin Hyuk.

"AH! NDE HYUNG! NDE! Ah permisi tuan Choi, saya harus pulang. Permisi" ujar Kai langsung lari terbirit –birit.

Kai maaf maksud saya Jongin menghela nafas, untung ini terjadi padanya? Bagaimana jika terjadi pada Tao? Dia pusing sendiri.

"Aku rasa dia memang positif robot, dan juga seluruh orang disana tidak tahu menahu soalnya" ujar Kai setelah memasang kembali headsetnya.

 _'Dan juga….aku menemukan suatu hal yang tidak terduga…'_ ujar Tao

 _'Apa?'_ ini suara Baekhyun

 _'Kim Soo Hyun…ada disini…'_ ujar Tao dengan bergetar, nafasnya memburu.

 _'Hey apa yang salah dengan 'Do Min Joon' itu? Dia memang actor asuhan Kim Ent'_ ujar Chanyeol

 _'Btw, aku telah menyelamatkan 'bottommu', Chanyeol,'_ ini suara Kibum dan terdengar suara kekehan Baekhyun dan decakan sebal Chanyeol.

"Kim Soo Hyun, dia kemungkinan mafia…. karna…. dia berhubungan dengan kasus _Human Trafficking_ tahun 1999" ujar Jongin akhirnya angkat bicara.

Baik Tao dan Jongin sama – sama diam membeku ditempat, dia tidak tahu orang yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan 'masa lalu mereka' ada disini.

~.~

Tao tak bisa berkata apa – apa saat dihadapannya –hanya terhalang oleh meja kasir- ada satu sosok yang membuat tubuh Tao seakan menegang sempurna.

" _Peach…?_ " Orang itu angkat bicara, sosok bernama Kim Soo Hyun.

"Anda mau pesan apa tuan?" ujar Tao tidak sinkron dengan wajahnya yang pucat pasi, dan Soo Hyun hanya tersenyum geli.

Senyuman mengandung sejuta kengerian.

"Americano." – Soo Hyun

"Apa setelah appamu diangkat menjadi perdana menteri, appamu tak bisa menghidupimu _peach_?" ujar Soo Hyun.

Tao masih terdiam selagi baristanya sedang membuat Americano yang dipesankan Soo Hyun. Posisinya membelakangi Soo Hyun menunggu kopi yang sedang dibuat sang barista dibalik dinding tersebut.

"Ah, ada baiknya jika kau memang diasuh oleh Northerdem, bukankah dia menyekolahkanmu di sekolah elite? Bahkan kudengar kau mendapat akselerasi kelas hingga langsung masuk universitas" Soo Hyun masih bermain – main dengan Tao yang sibuk bergetar membelakangi Soo Hyun.

 _"Hey Mr. Kim kau harus segera pergi sekarang bodoh jangan mematung!" ujar Soo Hyun sambil mendorong Jason terjun kejendela, ia tidak tahu apapun yang terjadi tapi yang pasti ia menemukan Jason dengan kondisi pucat pasi._

 _"Hey kucing jalang aku tak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan tapi yang pasti…"ujar Soo Hyun lalu jalan mendekati Tao dan Jongin._

 _"Jasonmu akan menanamkan kengerian pada dua anak ini, dia memang monster" ujar Soo Hyun tersenyum simpul melihat kondisi Tao dan Jongin kecil._

 _"Ugh, jangan sentuh anakku dengan tangan kotormu!KAU DAN KIM J-"_

"Huang-shi? Huang-shi?" ucapan barista menyadarkan Tao dari lamunannya.

"Ah, Nde sudah selesai ya maaf tadi aku melamun" ujar Tao dan memberikannya pada Soo Hyun

"Kau sedang melamun ya _peach?_ Sayang sekali padahal aku membicarakan hal yang penting. Ujar Soo Hyun lesu

"Semua jadi 500 won Tuan" Tao mengabaikannya membuat Soo Hyun terkekeh kecil

"Kau mirip ibumu _peach_ semoga kau tidak jalang sama s-"

GREP

"Maaf Tuan, ibuku bukanlah seorang Jalang dan maaf anda harus mengaca pada diri sendiri siapa yang jalang sebenarnya."

Ujar Tao setelah menarik kerah kemeja Soo Hyun kasar. Ia tersulut emosi alih – alih takut. Ia ingin segera meninju wajah yang dipuja banyak orang tersebut kalau ia tidak mengingat pesan seseorang yang sudah ia anggap seperti Kakenya sendiri, Sir Davidian Northerdem.

 _"Kunci seorang pemanah adalah mengontrol emosi, Jongin…Tao…" ujar seorang lelaki yang telah mencapai setengah abad di malam hari saat kedua anak yang sudah dianggapnya cucu sendiri tersebut saat ia membaca buku di perpustakaan mereka saling bermuka tembok karna hanya sepiring kue cookies dan susu strawberi._

 _"Waeyo, haraboeji? Apakah Tao tidak bisa menjadi pemanah hebat, hanya karna marah?" ujar anak berumur 6 tahun tersebut, membuat yang lebih tua terkekeh kecil._

 _"Memanah, artinya memfokuskan diri kita pada sang target, tugas seorang pemanah hanya melumpuhkan target bukan membunuh target. Jika Jongin dan Tao sedang emosi maka Jongin dan Tao dapat membunuh target" ujar sang Haraboeji_

 _"Tao/Jongin tidak ingin jadi pembunuh….pembunuh itu jahat" ujar Jongin dan Tao berbarengan._

 _"Tao-nie ini cookies untuk Tao-nie"_

 _"Ini juga buat Jonginie, susunya untuk Jonginie"_

 _"Tapi…Tao juga ingin susu/Jongin juga ingin cookies" ujar mereka berbarengan, membuat sang kakek terkekeh kembali._

 _"Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu harus merelakan sesuatu, untuk mempertahankan sesuatu harus melepaskan sesuatu, untuk memperoleh sesuatu juga harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang lain juga. Itulah hidup, Jongin…Tao….. dan Keynie telah memustuskan untuk mempertahankan kalian berdua dan juga 'orang itu'" ujar sang Sir mengelus kepala mereka._

Saat itu Tao belum mengerti namun sekarang ia mengerti, ia pun melepaskan baju sang actor dan berkata.

"Saya permisi." Dan langsung menghilang kedalam dapur membuat senyum yang sangat tipis dari seorang Kim Soo Hyun.

~.~

"Tuan Jeremy, saya mohon maaf atas keteledoran saya Tuan…" ujar sang CEO KIM Ent. Kim Ki Byung.

 _"Ah, jangan sampai membuat uri Voclon rusak dan tercium oleh pemerintah nde Ki Byung-shi?"_ ujar suara dari telepon genggamnya.

"Nde, arraseumnida, Tuan Jeremy"

TUT

Dan sambungan pun terputus.

~.~

"Kau tak akan menyangka Kim, dia sudah tumbuh besar. Sesuai perkiraanmu usia 16 tahun memang 'sedang mekar-mekarnya'" ujar Soo Hyun di Samsung S6 Edgenya.

 _"Menyentuhnya sama dengan taruhan Nyawa Kim Soo Hyun!"_

"Ck! Kau bahkan sudah punya si slut Jung tersebut" Soo Hyun mendecak sebal

 _"Tak ada yang bisa mengganti Keynie… hanya Peach yang bisa…"_ suara lelah nampak jelas disebrang sana.

"Kau tahu, aku sempat berbicara padanya bahwa kau sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, maksudku seorang mafia seperti kita benar – benar merindukannya, ah aku melupakan uri Jonginie hufft tapi dia hanya melamun dan tidak mendengarku" ujar Soo Hyun sedang berada di ruang make up sendirian.

 _"Apa dia sama seperti dulu, maksudku penurut dan manis?"_

"Eum kalau manis memang ia tampak manis bahkan memikat meski terbalut kacamata culunnya, namun soal penurut, kurasa adrenalinku terpancing saat dia berani meninju wajahku" ujar Soo Hyun terkekeh.

 _"Jinjja!? Aku sudah menyuruh Jino agar mengurus secepat mungkin agar aku bisa ke Seoul sialan dia sangat lelet"_

"Dia tak akan lelet jika kau tak akan 'memakannya' dengan brutal bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau 'menghajarnya' hingga 3 hari dua malam tanpa henti!? Ckk kau benar benar…"

 _"Hey salah sendiri, dia tidak henti – hentinya mengatakan bahwa dia cinta padaku, cih"_

"Ah sudahlah, aku ada pemotretan sebentar lagi. Bye!" ujar Soo Hyun memutuskan sepihak sambungannya. Ia yakin Jason disana menggerutu tak jelas.

"Dua anak asuh Northerdem….mawar hitam…dua dewi Aphrodite…dan dua alat…ini semakin menarik" ujar Soo Hyun bermonolog menampilkan seriangaian mengerikannya.

Seringaian yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan dibalik muka malaikatnya.

 **To Be Countinued**

* * *

 **Author's Note : YEAY! OUR SPECIAL GUEST URI DO MIN JOON DAN OH CHANG MIN/? #GUBRAK ekhem. Maaf maksudnya Kim Soo Hyun dan Choi Jin Hyuk e u e.**

 **Hufft, ada yang bisa menebak - nebak perkataan Soo Hyun? karna sumpah author juga nggak tau/? saatnya para all cast membalas review kalian secara global/? /halah bahasamu thor /bilang aja malas/ /digaplok readerss/**

1\. Thor seriusan ada HunTao?

Tao : eung.../blush/ /nunduk/ /curi - curi pandang liat sehun/

Sehun : /cium bibirnya kilat/ apakah ini sudah menjelaskan semuanya?

2000 Team : /siapin pistol/ /asah samurai/ /siapin katana/

1004 Team : /elus - elus dada/

2\. Bahasa Inggrisnya thor...grammar thor...grammar...

Author : /pundung/

Jongin : Author sih gak mau belajar sama Jongin /pout/

Chanyeol : /nosebleed/

Tao : Maaf ya readernim authornya jelek trus dia sok - sokan nggak mau belajar sama Jongin padahal waktu di Inggris Jongin pasif banget /muka melas/

Sehun : /gotong Tao kekamar/

2000 Team : /siapin bom/ /pasang ranjau/ /aktifin bom/

1004 Team : /elus - elus dada season 2/

3\. Krishonya thor...

Kris : Huh? dipasangin sama si pendek tukang emosian itu?

Suho : /siapin suntikan size jumbo/

Kris : Ah, sebenarnya sih ini fokus ke Tao sama Jongin, tapi gak apa - apalah kalau ada Krisho /alibi karna takut/

Author : disini semenya takut sama uke...

1004 Team : /asah golok/

4\. D.O JADI DOMINANT!? /capslock edisi jebol/

D.O : Memangnya kenapa kalau aku jadi seme masalah? apa kamu mau liat Jrku? atau mau coba one night stand denganku? /edisi kalem/

Baekhyun : ANDWAE! Little DO hanya milik Baekkie /pout/

D.O : Ah baiklah sayang /geret kekamar/ /edisi kalem season 2/

1004 & 2000 Team : /menggeleng prihatin/

Author : sebenarnya saya terinspirasi karna di EXO Next Door aura DO dewasa banget dan Baekhyun makin cabe as usual/?

Baekhyun : /siapin pisau dapur/

Author : /kabur/

5\. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sama D.O saling cinta gak sih?

Baekhyun : /tatap D.O cemas/

D.O : we are just friends with benefit /edisi kalem season 3/

Baekhyun : nde.../senyum miris/

2000 Team : /pukpuk Baekhyun/

1004 Team : /elus - elus dada season 3/

 **See You Soon~~~~~~~~~~**


	4. Chaser and Catched

"Apa dikeluarkan!?" suara Tao dan Jongin memecah keheningan di ruang rapat tersebut.

"Ya, kalian berdua di keluar kan dari kasus ini" ujarYunho santai.

"Tapi kenapa?" ujar Jongin tidak terima.

"Kalian bertemu dengan Kim Soo Hyun dan dia ada hubungan dengan kalian dan mungkin juga kasus ini, kami tidak ingin urusan pribadi kalian bawa – bawa kemari" ujarChanyeol –yang sebenarnya dalam hati bersyukur Jongin tidak bertemu dengan Jin Hyuk-

"Tapi itu bukan jadi alasan untuk kami dikeluarkankan? Leader kau harus tau kami sudah mencapai tahap 5% dan di keluarkan begitu saja?" kali ini Tao protes tidak menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Bukan hanya dikeluarkan dari kasus ini, kalian juga akan diliburkan hingga satu bulan kedepan" – Sehun.

Hell! Siapasih yang tidak kesal?Bagi seorang CIA di keluar kan dari kasus tandanya adalah dia tidak berguna, dan lagi Tao sudah menguras tenaga,pikiran, juga batin untuk memecahkan kasus ini dan dengan seenak dengkulnya ia dikeluarkan ? hanya alasan klise yang mengatakan ia akan mencampuri urusan pribadinya? Dan lagi ia diliburkan? Hei itu sama saja dinon-aktifkan secara sepihak!

"Kalian semua….ARGH!" Jongin berteriak frustasi dan membanting pintu ruangannya.

BRAK!

Dan satu helaan nafas keluar dari belahan bibir kitten tersebut.

"Saya permisi. Annyeong" dan Tao keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Apa tidak apa dia dikeluarkan? Jongin dan Tao adalah anak yang cukup potensial dan tidak bisa dianggap remeh" ujar Jaehyun santai sambil memakan permen karetnya.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi. Itu juga akan mengungkit kejadian 12 tahun silam, jelas Perdana Menteri dan Presiden tidak ingin hal ini terjadi terutama pada Tao" ujar Yunho

"Tapi bagaimana pun ini sudah melanggar peraturan CIA. Bahwa tidak boleh adanya intervensi dari pemerintah. CIA adalah badan yang diurus oleh dirinya sendiri. CIA pusat jelas akan marah dengan hal ini" ujar Sehun.

"Lagipula apa benar Kim Soo Hyun terlibat oleh kasus tersebut?" – Baekhyun

"Bagaimanapun juga kedua anak itu punya bakat diluar fakta bahwa mereka 'anak bangsawan' dan korban _Sexual Harassement_ " - Kyungsoo

"Ini bukan intervensi pemerintah Sehun-ah… ini adalah _'defense´_ aku yakin suatu hari kalian akan mengerti atas putusan Yunho" ujar Zhoumi kalem.

"Kemana arah angin membawa disitulah kita berada seberusaha apapun kita menghindar… ini hanyalah masalah waktu…" ujar Yifan yang sedari tadi tidur-atau mungkin hanya sekedar tiduran dengan mata terpejam dan mendengarkan diskusi tadi-

~.~

Tao sedang termenung di ayunan. Sedaritadi Tao mencoba mencari Jongin tapi anak itu secepat angin berhembus, cepat sekali hilangnya. Meskipun secara teknis Jongin lebih tua beberapa bulan tapi Tao cenderung lebih dewasa dari Jongin. Ia khawatir anak itu membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Hingga Iphone 6 miliknya berdering pertanda bahwa ada telepon masuk.

'Dady Calling'

Tao tertegun dalam pikirannya apa appanya menelpon? Sebenarnya Tao cukup canggung akan situasi seperti ini, 17 (dikorea ditambah satu tahun umurnya) tahun hidupnnya ia hanya sesekali bertemu dengan appanya saat appanya berkunjung ke Inggris. Dan untuk _gege_ nya, Tao sering bertemu semenjak ia bergabung dengan CIA tapi itu hanya sebentar saat kakaknya memutuskan _resign_ dan memilih menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya dengan pujaan hatinya. Lagipula agak canggung jika seseorang yang notabenenya seorang Perdana Menteri menelponmu kan?.

"Yeobbeoseyo…?"

" _Ah! Uri Baby Panda!"_

"Nde…Dad?" ujar Tao sedikit sangsi saat mengucapkan kata 'Dad'

" _Heish, apa kau tidak merindukan dad hm? Kamu juga tidak merindukan Lu-ge?"_ Tao sedikit tersenyum berkat celotehan appanya. Sifat appanya yang humoris membuat Tao sedikit nyaman dan hal itu pula diturunkan ke gege satu – satunya,

Huang Lu Han.

"Ya dad, aku merindukan kalian. Sangat. Habis mau bagaimana lagi aku ke sini juga karna pekerjaan"

" _Aigo~ anak berumur 17 tahun sudah membicarakan pekerjaan? Dulu zaman dad berumur 17 tahun dad hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengoleksi video yadong, gegemu diumur segitu? Dia hanya memikirkan bagaimana mencari pacar baru hahahaha"_ tawa renyah sang appa membuat Tao terhibur sedikit. Hey mana mungkin seorang Perdana Menteri secara blak – blakkan berbicara tentang masa lalunya yang nakal? Bagaimana jika handphone appanya disadap oleh pihak lawan? Appanya memang benar – benar ceroboh.

"Itu karna dad dan Lu-ge sama, aku kan sama seperti mom. Jadi diumurku yang sekarang aku harus memikirkan masa depan kkk" ujar Tao terkekeh ditaman yang sudah sepi tersebut, dia masih sibuk menggoyangkan ayunan yang ia duduki pelan – pelan.

" _Dad senang kau kemari panda… betapa frustasinya dad dulu melihat kau lebih dekat dengan Davidian dibanding dad… dad bahkan sampai menangis didepan haraboeji dan halmoenimu"_

Tao terdiam sejenak dan menghentikan aktifitasnya mengayunkan ayunannya. Pikirannya jauh ke belakang meningat pertemuan pertamanya dengan dadnya. Disaat itu dia sangat ketakutan dan bersembunyi dibelakan Sir Davidian, cuman memang tingkah dadnya yang konyol,humble serta humoris membuat Tao kelama – lamaan nyaman dekat dengan dadnya.

Bagaimanapun ikatan darah tak bisa diputus.

"Karna waktu itu muka dad mengerikan sekali untukku diumur segitu kkk" ujar Tao mencairkan suasana yang sempat membeku.

" _Dad senang sekali melihatmu sekarang,jauh lebih baik dari pertama kali dad melihatmu terbaring dengan berpuluh – puluh alat medis menempel di tubuhmu. Rasanya dad gagal menjadi seorang appa sekaligus sebagai seorang suami"_ curhat ayahnya membuat Tao entah mengapa meneteskan air matanya mengenang pertama kalinya ia bertemu keluarganya semenjak ia lahir kedunia.

Juga untuk melihat pertama kalinya secara sadar melihat eommanya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

" _Waktu itu dad bahagia sekali melihat dirimu untuk pertama kalinya. Dad melihat betapa cantiknya dirimu setelah mewarisi gen momy mu. Sekaligus kesedihan yang paling mendalam bagi dad karna kehilangan separuh jiwa dad…hiks… disaat kritis pun mom mu meminta agar kau diselematkan lebih dulu Tao, disaat ia juga mengalami pendarahan dia masih memikirkan menyumbangkan darahnya untukmu…hiks"_ isakan kecil yang lolos dari mulut appanya terdengar di telepon Tao membuat tangisan Tao makin deras meski anak itu membekap mulutnya kuat – kuat dengan tangan kirinya agar isakannya tak terdengar.

"Mom…adalah…eomma…yang…baik…" ujar Tao dengan jeda di tiap perkataanya untuk mengatur nafas agar tak terdengar sedang menangis.

"Aku bahagia terlahir dari keluarga yang hangat seperti keluarga dad…" ujar Tao menyudahi tangisnya dengan senyuman kecil yang tulus.

" _Dad juga senang dikaruniai dua malaikat yang sangat sempurna. Dad senang permintaan dad dipenuhi oleh Presiden"_

Huh?

"Oh~~ jadi dad biang keladi dari semua yang terjadi padaku dan Jongin? Dad sengaja menyuruh Presiden Kim mendeportasikan kami ke Korea Selatan dan meliburkan kami berdua ditengah kasus pertama kami disini? Yak dad! Waeyo!?~" ujar Tao kesal tanpa sadar suaranya seperti tengah merajuk dan memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi.

" _Ah~ daddy ketahuan ya hahaha. Lagipula dad kesal padamu sayang, pulang bukannya bertemu keluarga malah tinggal di rumah dinas. Apa sebegitu miskinnya dad sampai kamarmu sendiri tak mau kamu tinggali huh?"_

"Kkk aniya~~ nde~ nanti aku akan kesana" ujar Tao tersenyum.

" _Datanglah besok kemari,haraboji dan halmoni mu benar – benar ingin melihatmu setelah 11 tahun tidak bertemu. Lu-ge mu juga ingin mengenalkan calonnya padamu, kau tahu kan setiap kali gegemu punya pacar ia akan meminta pendapatmu yang dikiranya sangat penting itu. Dan lagi kita harus mengadakan konprensi-pers untuk menyatakan kepulanganmu ke Korea. Kau tau banyak yang bertanya seberapa cantik putra bungsu Huang ke dad tau?"_

"Ya dad aku akan datang kesana dan katakan pada kolega dan menteri – menteri disana bahwa anak seorang Perdana Menteri Huang Jin Ki tidak lebih dari seorang namja culun"

" _Aigo~ para hati anak kolega dan menteri bawahan dad pasti akan sedih mengetahuinya kkk. Jangan lupa untuk menginap Tao-er, seminggu lagi peringatan kematian eomma-mu"_ Tao terdiam kebingungan dan melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

 _April, 26_ _th_ _2015._

Eommanya wafat pas dihari ulang tahunnya. Ah benar tinggal seminggu lagi, mengapa ia sampai lupa waktu begini?

" _Dad tebak pasti sekarang kau sudah pikun dengan waktu"_

"Duibuiqi dad akhir – akhir ini aku banyak pikiran. Ya aku akan menginap dan mengajak Jongin"

' _Mengajak untuk menyelesaikan kasus itu dengan cara kami sendiri'_

" _Baguslah begitu. Karna 2000 team juga akan datang saat peringatan kematian momymu"_

"Ya dad, aku tutup dulu telponnya. Annyeong"

PIP  
Dan sambungan pun terputus.

"Jika dengan kasus ini aku bisa bertemu dengan Soohyun hyung, berarti tidak menutup kemungkinan aku akan bertemu dengan _samchon_ …*paman*" ujar Tao menerawang melihat wallpaper iphone 6 miliknya.

Disana seorang namja yang punya raut wajah yang mirip wajah anak kucing tengah terbaring duduk diranjang rumah sakit didampingi seorang namja dan anak laki laki berumur 9 tahun. Namja berwajah kitten tersebut tampak sedang menimang seorang bayi kecil yang sangat rapuh. Disana mereka semua tampak tersenyum bahagia. Terlihat sekali dipojok kanan bawah foto yang dijadikan wallpaper tersebut tertulis :

' _May, 2_ _nd_ _1999\. 2_ _nd_ _Huang's Son'_

"Mom…aku akan melaksanakan perintahmu mom… tolong doakan aku dari surga sana. Let me finish this cruel fate…" ujar Tao sayu.

Handphonenya berdering kembali dan langsung memunculkan tulisan 'Bear Jong Calling'.

Eh? Jongin?

"YAK JONGINAH! NEO EODIG-"

" _Annyeong haseyo, chogi Alex Kim imnida. Saya bartender"_

Ucapan Tao terputus –atau lebih tepatnya teriakannya- karna dipotong oleh suara bass khas namja dan dentuman music khas PUB.

Eh? PUB?

"Ah, geuraeyo? Waeyo?" ujar Tao

" _Nde. Saya memencet speed dial asal dan di nomor 5 bahwa itu adalah nomor anda Sir, Pemilik handphone ini tengah mabuk berat. Bisakah anda menjemputnya?"_

MWOYA!? MABUK!?

Setau Tao, Jongin anti minuman keras. Kenapa tiba- tiba ia bisa mabuk?

"Ah Nde bisakah kau beritahu dimana aku bisa menjemputnya?" ujar Tao sambil berlari kepinggir jalan menyetop taksi. Untung dia masih memakai pakaian penyamaran alias pakaian barista cafe –kemeja putih digulung sampai siku, celana bahan berwarna hitam dan sepatu sneakers putih- dan kacamata culun canggihnya masih terpasang apik.

" _Emerald Star Club. di lantai 5 anda langsung kearah meja bartender"_ ujar suara yang mengaku Alex Kim itu bersamaan dengan Tao yang sudah masuk kedalam taksi, Taopun menutup handphonenya dengan tangan dan bertanya pada sang supir.

"Ahjussi, anda tahu Emerald Star Club?"

"Yang bernama seperti itu ada tiga, yang didaerah mana?" ujar sang supir membuat Tao menempelkan handphonenya kembali ke telinganya.

"Alex-shi, bisakah kau beritahu lebih terperinci alamatnya?"

" _Dipesisir daerah Myeongdong, district 10 nanti anda menemukan gang kecil yang memiliki plang kecil berbentuk Emerald berwarna hijau. Jika sudah menemukannya anda tinggal masuk kegang tersebut mentok lalu belok kanan lurus terus lalu belok kiri disana anda akan menemukan penjaganya"_

"Oke. Ghamsahamnida, tolong jaga teman saya sementara waktu"

"Didaerah Myeongdeong pak, District 10" seiring berjalannya mobil, Tao duduk dengan gelisah.

Kim Jong In, You Are In Trouble Now!

~.~

Tao membayar taksi dan sampai di district 10. District ini seperti district tertinggal karna jaringan sinyal internet dan telepon kacau disini, dan lagi district ini sepertinya tidak dialiri Listrik. Taksi juga hanya bisa masuk sampai depan district ini saja karna begitu masuk kedalam hanyalah gang kecil yang hanya bisa memuat 5 orang dewasa yang berjalan kaki.

Meski district ini kosong melompong di lahan parkir district ini banyak sekali jajaran mobil mewah. Ini membuat Tao semakin bingung bagaimana bisa Jongin terdampar di tempat aneh seperti ini?. Dan tidak sampai disitu saja, dia menemukan Voclon dan salah seorang namja yang tidak Tao kenal namanya. Ia pun memotret namja tersebut berharap terlihat jelas nanti. Dia pun mencari salah satu nomor dikontak handphonenya dan menelponnya sambil bersembunyi dibalik salah satu mobil sambil memperhatikan gerak gerik target.

"Yeobeoseyo hyu-"

" _Yak Tao! Kau tidak lihat ini jam berapa hah!?"_ kini orang yang ditelpon Tao marah – marah. Tao pun melihat jamnya.

21.00 KST

"Pukul 9 malam waeyo?"

" _Yak Pabbo! Kau pikir aku di Seoul hah? Aku di Washington D.C dan sekarang pukul 9 pagi! 9 pagi!"_

Oh Tao sedang membangunkan macan rupanya jika hari ini hari jumat berarti disana hari sabtu. Hari libur. Hyungnya satu ini paling benci jika tidurnya diganggu kalau bisa hyungnya ini inginnya bangun pukul Sembilan malam jika dihari _weekend_ begini

"Mianata Kyran hyung aku sedang banyak pikiran aku telah mengirimkanmu beberapa foto yang isinya terdiri dari dua orang, kau hanya perlu mencari biodata dari seseorang yang memakai kemeja hitam dan jeans biru yang mengenakan topi berwarna hitam polos. Tolong selidiki dia untukku hyung dan jangan beritahu 1004 Team"

" _Foto yang kau kirim terlalu redup hanya satu yang bagus ketika mereka berdua berdiri diatas lampu jalan dan muka orang yang kau cari tidak begitu kelihatan"_

Mendengar tutur sang hyung yang cukup frontal Tao pun melihat kearah mereka dan menemukan mereka berdua masih bersilat lidah, hal ini cukup membuat pipinya memanas

"Ekhem, lalu kau bisa mencari datanya?"

" _Akan kuusahakan tapi kemungkinannya kecil berhasil. Kau tahu susah menganalisa berjuta – juta muka manusia di bumi ini hanya melewati sebuah muka tampak samping yang tidak begitu bagus resolusinya. Lagian kenapa di tempat gelap sih? Dan juga mengapa tidak diberitahu oleh 1004 team? Kau berencana menghianati team mu sendiri?"_

Hipotesis Kyran membuat Tao memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku tidak berkhianat hyung. Mereka mendepakku dan Jongin dari kasus yang sempat kau cari datanya itu jika diceritakan sangat panjang, nanti saja jika kalian datang ke Korea. Oh ya bagaimana dengan keakuratan data yang di print Joonmyeon hyung?"

" _Aku telah mencari seluruh data rumah sakit di seluruh Korea Utara bahkan hingga kepuskesmas maupun dukun beranak. Hasilnya tidak ada satupun bayi yang lahir tangal 1 Januari 1991 yang bernama Jung Voclon atau Voclon Jung baik laki – laki maupun perempuan. Hei jika nanti aku ke Korea panggil nama asliku. Aku tidak ingin orang tau nama asing dan W.N ku"_

"Nde Cho Kyuhyun-shi~" ujar Tao kesal dihadiahi kekehan dari Ran yang bernama Kyran Cho alias Cho Kyu Hyun.

"Jadi data itu tidak akurat?"

" _Tidak sepenuhnya tidak akurat. Kelemahan dari database CIA adalah mereka mengambil profile berdasarkan catatan sipil dari Negara yang mereka ambil/tuju/pegang . berdasarkan catatan sipil Korea Selatan tertera nama Voclon Jung tapi berdasarkan catatan sipil Korea Utara tidak ada yang bernama Voclon Jung"_

"Ini jadi semakin rumit…" Keluh Tao dan jujur saja adegan Voclon dengan namja yang sedang dicari Infonya itu semakin 'panas' saja. Tubuh Tao entah mengapa memanas.

" _Jangan panggil aku Ran jika aku tidak dapat berlari sesuai dengan W.N ku itu. Aku mencari akte kelarihan di Korea Utara atas nama Sammy Jung dan Tsunemori Hirata dan ada dua anak yang memiliki wali yang sama atas kedua nama tersebut, dua duanya sama – sama perempuan. Yang satu bernama Jung Jae Il dia lahir pada 25 Desember 1989 dan satu lagi bernama Vallerine Jung dan ia lahir tepat pada 1 Januari 1991. By the way, orang yang kau cari infonya bernama Go Hee Shin umur 25 tahun dia lahir pada tangal 10 April 1990, golongan darah AB dia merupakan seorang teknisian yang dipesan khusus oleh seseorang bernama Jeremy Kim untuk menjadi teknisian seorang Voclon Jung"_

"Jadi memang benar dia seorang Robot? Lalu diantara mereka mana yang kemungkinan adalah Voclon?" ujar Tao sambil mengikuti mereka yang rupanya masuk kedalam PUB yang sama dengan tempat yang ingin Tao kunjungi. Selagi Tao mengintai dan menyimak ia mengingat – ingat nama Go Hee Shin karna Tao merasa ia familiar dengan nama itu

" _Yang kemungkinan? Sama sekali tidak ada. Yang satu sudah meninggal yang satu sudah berkeluarga dan mempunyai dua orang anak. Tapi memang aku mencurigai yang meninggal tersebut. Ia dikabarkan meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas pada 25 Desember 2009 di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Ia adalah korban tabrak lari. Selebihnya tak ada hasil visum lebih jelas dari yang lain jasadnya dimakamkan ditanah kelahirannya Pyongyang, Korea utara. Dan jika kau bertanya apakah Voclon seorang robot jangan tanya padaku karna aku tidak tertarik aku justru lebih tertarik pada siapa sebenarnya Jeremy Kim ini. Karna dia semacam tidak tersentuh tidak ada satupun database dari berbagai negara yang menyatakan atas nama Jeremy Kim"_

"Ini akan semakin sulit. Tolong kirimkan profil tentang Go Hee Shin, Jung Jae Il dan keluarga, Vallerine Jung, Sammy Jung dan Tsunemori Hirata versi orang tua Vallerine Jung dan versi orang tua Voclon Jung. Dan satu lagi hyung cari tau perkembangan tentang Jeremy Kim tersebut dan beritahu aku, dan Jika kau akan melapor pada teamku cukup jawab seadanya saja untuk hal – hal yang mereka perlukan dan tanyakan, dan satu lagi jangan bocorkan apapun tentang Go Hee Sin. Gomawo hyung ghamsahamnida"

" _Yak Huang Zi Tao kau berhutang penjel-"_

PIP

Dan sambungan diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Tao. Ia segera masuk kedalam dan dicegat oleh dua orang penjaga berbadan kekar.

~.~

"Lima"

"Huh?" Tao kebingungan

"Un-correct. Pass. Tujuh" ujar penjaga itu membuat Tao kebingungan.

"Chogi , saya seorang driver yang ditugaskan menjemput salah satu orang didalam sana. Mohon izinkan saya masuk"

"Un-correct. Pass. Last. Satu"

"EMPAT!" ujar Tao kesal karna dia seperti bicara dengan seorang robot.

"Correct. Silahkan masuk"

Tao melongo sendiri, padahal tadi dia menyebut angkanya asal. Tapi itu bukan menjadi pikirannya sekarang ia segera masuk dan betapa pusingnya dirinya melihat khalayak umum saling bercumbu bahkan bertelanjang di pinggiran dan dipojok ruangan ini dan banyak orang yang menggerakan badannya liar di _dancefloor_. Langsung saja Tao kelantai lima. Situasinya tidak seramai yang dibawah tapi disini cukup ramai meski teratur. Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya yang penting disini bagi yang ingin melakukan 'intim' mereka langsung menuju bilik – bilik yang disediakan disini. Dan lagi disini khusus untuk stripease, Tao bisa melihat di _pole_ ada sepasang penari stripease sedang bergelayut disana, yang menjadi tujuan utamanya adalah Jongin. Laki – laki itu benar _hangover_ ketika Tao menemukannya terduduk di meja bar dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

Fyi, Tao baru menyadari ini bar khusus kalangan artis karna dari lantai 1-5 yang Tao temui hanyalah kalangan Artis yang tidak terkenal sampai terkenal. Pantas saja club ini dibuat 'se-invisible' mungkin sampai masuk harus punya kata sandi segala.

"Hik~ Ugh kau tau Alex-shi? Namja itu menyebalkan sekali! Rasanya aku sebal mendengarnya! Hik~ dia bilang aku gendut jelek dan hitam ugh~ dia tidak tau saja bahwa aku pandai menari dasar panda menyebalkan! Hik~ mentang – mentang dia lebih memikat, menggoda dan lebih seksi dariku! Padah Hik~ hal aku juga tak kalah seksinya dari dia! Dia selalu dikelilingi namja tampan meski ia berpakaian culun. Kau tahu! Diantara namja tersebut yang paling psikopat adalah Jas… sufS! $#w^#w%*e!MPFTTFT!" celotehan Jongin terhenti karna Tao langsung membekap mulutnya tersebut sebelum Jongin berbicara yang lebih jauh.

Tao tidak tau saat mabuk Jongin jauh lebih 'mengerikan'.

"Ah annyeong haseyo nan Gi Neul imnida. Saya orang yang anda telpon tadi. Maaf datang terlambat saya sedikit kesasar tadi. Kalau boleh tau dia tadi berbicara apa saja?" ujar Tao mengantisipasi jika Jongin justru membongkar semuanya.

"Ah dia berkata bahwa Albert Einstein sebenarnya hanyalah tokof fiktif belaka dan Sherlock Holmes adalah nyata, katanya dia bahkan pernah bertemu dengan Holmes, dia berkata dia punya seorang yang sudah dianggapnya adik dan dia begitu kasihan karna dia dan orang itu dipecat dari CIA. Selebihnya yang anda dengar tadi"

"Hahaha dia memang suka mengada- ngada maafkan teman saya ini. Sekali lagi neomu jeongmal khasahamnida saya pamit pulang dulu" Tao terkekeh dipaksakan dan segera ingin cepat pulang sebelum Jongin kembali berulah.

BRUK

Tiba – tiba saja tubuh Tao dihempaskan oleh Jongin hingga Tao menubruk meja bar.

"Ahh…." Rintihan kecil keluar dari bibir Tao ketika mencoba berdiri dengan kondisi pinggangnya yang mungkin saja sudah remuk.

"Jayden Kim…" desis Tao kesal.

"MWOYA! MENGADA – NGADA YAK TRACE! KITA BENAR – BENAR DIPECAT! APA KAU TIDAK TAU HUH! KITA DINONAKTIFKAN SECARA SEPIHAK ITU SAMA SAJA DIPECAT! DAN LAGI MANA BUKTINYA KALAU CIA ITU BADAN INDEPENDEN! AKU YAKIN TEAM ANGEL ITU BERNAA TEA DEVIL! KAU YANG JUSTRU MENGATAKAN BAHWA AKU HITAM JELEK DAN GENDUT! MARI KITA BUKTIKAN!" ujar Jongin teriak – teriak membuat seisi bar dilantai lima tersebut diam memperhatikan mereka berdua. Jongin berjalan sempoyongan ke arah stage dimana penari tadi berstripease ria.

'Sial' rintih Tao dalam hati. Untuk situasi urgent seperti ini Tao tidak mungkin menggunakan handphone terlalu mencurigakan. Dia panik sekarang dan tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun.

'Kacamata!' pikir Tao. Ia masih beruntung ia masih menggunakan Kacamata yang ia pakai tadi pagi untuk menyamar dia langsung mengaktifkan dial dan berharap salah satu dari Chanyeol, Kibum, dan Baekhyun masih memakai alat komunikasi mereka karna jika tidak matilah Tao.

" _Ada yang mengaktifkan alat koordinasi. Yak nugu-"_

"Siapapun kalian yang mendengarkan ini dengarlah baik – baik. Ini aku HZT. Aku dan KJI sedang dalam situasi darurat kami harus keluar dari sebuah tempat bernama Emerald Star Club yang berada di pinggiran Myeongdong District 10. Itu adalah club khusus untuk artis dan jika ingin masuk kalian diberi kode yang sampai sekarang belum bisa aku pecahkan. Kami hanya bisa bertahan sampai 15 menit jadi segeralah bergerak karna lewat dari pada itu HZT dan KJI akan segera berakhir" dan dalam satu tarikan nafas Tao mengucapkan itu secara cepat disaat semua orang terfokus pada Jongin yang sedang mengcover dance After School – First Love. Tao tidak tau siapa yang aktif tadi karna sedang diburu kepanikan. Tao masih menatap awas dan duduk di kursi bar tempat tadi ia menemukan Jongin dan menonton si pelaku yang masih asik dengan dunianya dan membiarkan semua yang ada dibar itu yang kesemuanya adalah namja menatap lapar dan 'liar' kearah Jongin.

'Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang' keluh Tao sambil mengambil handphone Jongin yang terpental tadi.

~.~

"Kau belum membayar tagihannya, _kitten_ " ujar sang Bartender tersenyum sok memikat –dimata Tao- orang itu memiliki postur tubuh yang sama dengan actor Kim Woo Bin namun bertato di lengannya dan juga tubuhnya cukup berisi dan berbentuk. Anyway karna tampilan Tao yang acak – acakan membuat ia terlihat _bad boy_ yang seksi.

Dan Tao menyadarinya ketika sang barista memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kitten'. Tao benar – benar merutuk Jongin dengan sumpah serapah yang dimilikinya karna membawa Tao pada situasi yang sulit.

"Ah, namaku Gi Neul bukan kitten. Totalnya berapa?"

"Gi Neul atau Trace cantik? Anyways totalnya 100.000 won."

Tao langsung terbatuk.

Bukan karna ia dipanggil cantik, melainkan terkaget – kaget mendengar tagihannya. Ia langsung mengecek billnya dan kaget melihat daftar minuman yang sangat amat asing di telinganya.

"Tequilla, Bloody Mary,Martini,Sna ke Bite, Michelada, bla…bla…bla… what on earth!"

"Kalau kau tidak punya uang aku dan namja yang disebelah sana bisa meng-handle _bill_ tersebut" ujar bartender yang ia ketahui bernama Alex Kim tadi memandang dirinya dari atas ke bawah dengan nakal dan menggoyangkan kepalanya kearah kumpulan namja yang Tao ketahui merupakan kumpulan Boyband yang Tao akui memiliki wajah 'High Profile' sedang mengangkat red winenya tinggi – tinggi ketika wajah Tao bertubrukan dengan mereka seakan – akan berkata 'come to your highness darl'.

Tarik nafas.

Buang.

Tao mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uang 100.000 won ke atas bill meja tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya tapi aku masih punya sedikit tabungan"

"Wow tabunganmu cukup banyak juga ya bahkan aku melihat ada 3 _black card_ didompetmu" ujar Alex tadi jahil yang sesungguhnya penasaran dengan sosok bernama Gi Neul atau Trace ini.

Yah dia akui Tao cukup memikat meski dengan kacamata culunnya tersebut.

"Itu warisan"

"Berarti anak orang kaya ya?"

"Sederhana saja"

"Tidak percaya"

"Terserah."

"Anyway, kalian benar – benar bekerja di CIA?" mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Alex membuat lidah Tao sedikit kelu dan ini terbaca oleh Alex.

Hei bagaimana mungkin Tao menjelaskan jati dirinya sedangkan peraturan mutlak seorang agen CIA adalah bahwa mereka tidak boleh membocorkan apapun tentang diri mereka?

"Wah…wah…wah sepertinya gaji di CIA benar – benar 'tebal' rupanya sayang sekali kalian dipecat dari sana. Mengapa kalian dipecat Trace? Itu pasti nama samaranmu"

"Aku bukan anggota CIA seperti yang kau lihat aku hanyalah seorang barista cafe dan namja yang mabuk tadi hanya pegawai biasa"

"Tidak percaya"

"Terserah" ujar Tao menimbulkan kekehan dari Alex.

"Kalau boleh bertanya kau kenal dengan Go Hee Shin?"

"Aku dapat apa jika aku memberikan seluruh informasiku?"

Tao memejamkan matanya erat sambil merutuki si Alex ini.

"Kau boleh bertanya apapun padaku juga"

Ucapan final Tao dihadiahi tepuk tangan riuh karna Jongin sudah selesai dengan ajang 'bakatnya' sudah lewat 15 menit dan tidak ada siapapun yang menyelamatkan mereka.

"Go Hee Shin adalah kekasih Voclon Jung. Mereka sering melakukan sex disini. Mereka berdua gay"

Fine. Bakat Tao sebagai seorang penyamar dipertaruhkan disini. Jika tak ada yang membebaskan mereka jadi ia harus membebaskan dirinya sendiri.

"Info yang menarik" ujar Tao lalu menarik Jongin dengan secepat kilat dan kasat mata ia memukul tengkuk biang masalah itu untuk mengunci seluruh pergerakannnya –antisipasi jika Tao didorong atau mungkin dibanting- dan membawa mereka keluar.

Sayangnya itu tak segampang yang Tao pikirkan. Rupanya namja – namja disini terpikat akan 'keseksian' seorang 'Kim Jong In'.

"Hey pestanya bahkan belum dimulai" ujar seseorang yang beranjak berdiri Tao kenal dia. Jun K, member 2PM. Tao hanya menghela nafas kesal.

"Maaf sekali tapi kami berdua tidak terlibat dengan pesta ini" ujar Tao kalem

"Hey kau manis juga, jangan galak – galak begitu dong temanmu yang satu ini sepertinya bersedia melewati 'malam panjang' bersama kami. Apakah kau mau juga?" ujar seseorang yang Tao kenal bernama Seungri, member Bigbang. Tao merutuk dengan lirih para 'boyband keparat' menurutnya tersebut.

Entah Dewi Fortuna dipihaknya atau tidak Chanyeol tiba – tiba datang dan mengambil Jongin dari badannya yang sudah remuk tersebut.

"Dia namjachinguku. Maaf kawan – kawan" ujar Chanyeol lalu melumat bibir Jongin lembut setelah sesaat ia mengambil badan Jongin dari rengkuhan Tao.

"Eungh…" itu erangan Jongin yang seenak jidatnya justru memeluk leher Chanyeol erat.

"See? Dia namjachinguku ayo pulang _pretty_ "

Tao bingung harus berterima kasih atau malah mencak – mencak gak karuan ketika Chanyeol menggendong Jongin ala koala dan menariknya keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu.

Intinya dia masih Shock.

~.~

Tao mematikan keran shower kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya dan keluar menuju arah lemari mengambil celana dalam, hotpans serta sweater rajut selutut berlengan panjang berwarna cream yang ada _hooedinya_ ia pun memakai kaus kakinya kala dia merasa dingin ketika menyentuh lantai dan memakai sandal hangatnya yang berbulu bermotifkan panda. Dan baru beberapa langkah berjalan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah ia tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya.

Seoongak bantal tergeletak tidak elit di lantai kamarnya.

Sontak saja ia melihat kea rah kasur melihat Jongin yang sedari tadi masih _hangover_.

"Popohe~~popohe~~popohe~~(cium aku) hehehe…" ujar si biang keladi yang telah berguling kesana kemari sambil mengacaukan kasur Tao.

"Yak! Jeongmal! Heish Jayden Kim!" ujar Tao sambil melempari antal dan guling yang berjatuhan dilantai kearah Jongin. Sambil mencak – mencak dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"MICHIN! (gila)" ujar Tao teriak.

~.~

Setelah melepas dasi,jas dan celana bahan khas jas seragam CIA, Tao membiarkan kemeja dan boxer bermotif polkadot menempel pada tubuh Jongin dan melepas dua kancing teratas kemeja Jongin dan menyelimutinya. Ia turun kebawah dan berjalan kearah _pantry_ mengambil beberapa botol air mineral.

Dengan begini ia bisa rileks sebentar.

~.~

Tao menyilangkan kedua kakinya di sofa ruang TV sambil jari tangannya bergerak lincah diatas latopnya yang terduduk apik di meja persegi yang terbuat dari kayu yang tingginya setara dengan dudukan sofa. Ia membuka email melihat apakah ada email masuk dari kyuhyun namun ternyata belum ada. Ia menghela nafas sambil memikirkan kejadian di PUB berulang – ulang, ia ngeri sendiri membayangkannya.

"Aku akan tanya alasan Chanyeol hyung melakukannya nanti" ujar Tao ia pun menyalakan TV sambil meminum botol mineral yang ia ambil dari kulkas tadi

" _Perdana Menteri Huang Jin Ki secara resmi akan memperkenalkan putra bungsunya kekhalayak umum sekaligus calon istri putra pertamanya Huang Lu Han. Menurut kabar yang beredar kali ini pesta kembalinya sang putra ke dua akan lebih meriah dari pesta penyambutan yang pertama"_

Oh jadi appanya juga melakukan pesta penyambutan? Ia hanya mengganguk ria sambil meneguk airnya kembali sambil memfokuskan kearah TV menampilkan juru bicara Presiden yang diwawancarai

" _Kali ini menurut ramalan para tetua adat, putra bungsu Perdana Menteri Huang adalah bulan yang ditunggu – tunggu oleh Negara. Dikalangan kerajaan (anggap saja Korea masih memakai system pemerintahan semi-presidensial) sendiri bulan identik dengan bayangannya dari itu kami sudah mempersiapkan penyambutan jauh lebih meriah kami juga mengundang seluruh artis dan rakyat Korea Selatan untuk berpesta bersama"_

BRUSHHH

"Uhuk! Artis!? Itu artinya aku dan Jongin dalam masalah!" ujar Tao menyemprotkan air yang ada dimulutnya keluar bahkan menciprati laptopnya.

Ah bagaimana nanti jika salah satu artis yang datang seperti Bigbang atau 2PM?

Huang Zi Tao

Kim Jong In

Kalian dalam masalah besar.

 **To Be Countinued**

* * *

 **Author's Note : Hola! lama tidak berjumpa hehehe masih kenal dengan saya? tuh di chap ini sudah diselipin momen -ekhem- menjurus -ekhem - m versi chankai. bagi yang bertanya RAN itu siapa sudah terjawab bukan bahwa dia adalah Kyuhyun yang bekerja sama dengan Kibum -soon they will be a couple- dan bagi yang bertanya Lyn adalah Joonmyeon atau Suho yap kalian benar! hehehehe. lalu yang menyangka Jason Kim adalah Jonghyun SHINee juga benar -padahal rencananya mau dibikin misterius QAQ- disini untuk pemeran figuran Alex Kim, saya benar - benar belum tau kira - kira mengimagine kan dia seperti siapa untuk sementara ini bayangkan saja Kim Woo Bin yang punya tatto dilengan yang mirip dengan tatto ala exo overdose,call me baby, dll saat tampil live/?**

 **dan jangan lupa review! review kalian penambah semangat saya QAQ**

 **akhir kata,**

 **tetap lestarikan fanfiction!/?**


	5. Confess and Confuse

_Ten Years Ago_

 _2_ _nd_ _May 2003_

 _Seoul Hospital, South Korean_

 _VVIP Room's_

 _Huang Jin Ki atau yang biasa dipanggil Onew menatap lewat jendela kamar ruang inap istrinya disana terbaring dengan lemah sesosok manusia yang telah memberikannya dua malaikat untuk ia pelihara dan jaga._

 _Namun ia gagal._

 _Gagal sebagai sebagai seorang ayah dan seorang suami._

 _Ia masuk kedalam memperhatikan tubuh ringkih istrinya yang pucat. Bagaimana bisa orang itu melakukan hal sekeji ini kepada istri dan anak bungsunya? Dosa besar apakah yang ia buat terhadap orang itu? Sampai sekarang ia masih belum mengerti._

 _"Yeobeo…" suara halus membangunkan Jin Ki dari lamunan panjangnya. Dihadapannya sang istri tersenyum dengan getir._

 _Dalam diam keduanya sama – sama mengalirkan air mata entah karna takdir yang mempermainkan mereka atau penyesalan akan sebuah dosa._

~.~

Jongin terbangun dengan kepala cukup pening dia menemukan seisi kamar hancur seperti selimut, bantal, guling, bakan seprei kasur yang setengah tersingkap. Kamar bernuansa putih gading dan biru langit ini tampak hancur seketika namun ada satu hal yang aneh…

Jongin tidak pernah menyukai warna monokrom dan soft dan lagi kemarin kamarnya bercat coklat kayu dengan sedikit sentuhan wallpaper bertema vintage. Ini bukan kamarnya ini kamar…

"Sudah bangun Kim Jong In? bagaimana semalam tidurmu huh?" dan disana seorang laki – laki memakai jeans denim selutut berwarna biru laut dipadu dengan kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih bertuliskan 'SEOUL' dan sepatu converse berkulit jeans yang senada dengan celananya dan tak lupa kacamata berframe besar terpasang apik di kedua matanya, berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

Dia Huang Zi Tao.

Sang pemilik kamar yang kamarnya sudah dihancurkan oleh Kim Jong In.

Tamatlah nasibmu nak…

~.~

Jongin turun ke meja makan setelah membersihkan dirinya. Ia hanya memakai sweater berhoodie menjuntai hingga ke bawah lututnya yang berwarna coklat muda dengan gambar tokoh Rillakuma juga hoodie bertelinga tokoh tersebut yang menyatu dengan sweaternya serta sandal bertali casual.

Ia menghampiri Tao dan duduk di meja makan dengan muka murung dan kuyu. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan agar kesalahannya dimaafkan. Tao sudah hapal itu.

"Berhenti memasang muka jelek seperti itu, aku lelah melihatnya. Hari ini kita makan omelet dan segelas susu saja"

Sontak saja muka Jongin kembali berbinar.

Dan kini giliran Tao memasang muka sebal.

"Hey kita bukannya ke Istana Presiden?"

"Ralat rumah perdana menteri"

"Yah apapun itu. Kita tidak apa memakai baju seperti ini?" menyadari baju mereka kelewat santai.

"Tidak apa. Aku kan pulang kerumahku jadi wajar saja aku memakai baju santai. Masa bodo dengan wartawan" ujar Tao sambil memakan omeletnya lahap, Jongin hanya mengangguk saja.

"Oh iya, mengapa kamu bisa sampai PUB itu?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Aku kesal dan tidak tahu mau kemana lalu aku melihat Jinhyuk yang kemarin kutemui ituloh yang-"

"Aktor dengan julukan eye candy yang sukses jatuh dalam pesonamu? Lalu" ujar Tao sebal mengingat semalam saat Jongin mabuk membawa – bawa namanya, feromon dan hal hal yang Tao anggap mengerikan. Jongin sendiri hanya menggaruk tengkuknya asal. Niatnya sih memberi tahu Tao karna anak itu benar – benar tidak mengenal apapun mengenai artis papan atas hingga papan bawah/?

"Dan akhirnya aku menemukan PUB tak terkenal dan tak masuk peta wilayah itu, karna aku sedang stress yasudah aku minum dan akhirnya _hangover_ "

Jika Jongin sudah menagtakan Hangover percayalah dia tidak akan ingat apapun tentang ciuman, keluhannya saat ia mabuk, dan dia yang menari stripease. Jika sudah hangover ia akan lupa apa yang ia lakukan saat mabuk.

"Aku benar – benar berharap pesta perayaanku nanti mereka semua tidak mengenali aku dan terutama kau Jongin"

"Memangnya saat aku mabuk apa yang aku lak-"

"Kita harus mengepack pakaian selesaikan makananmu" ujar Tao meneguk setengah gelas susunya dan berlalu ke atas.

"Yak Huang Zi Tao! Yak! Aku ini sepupumu! Yak! Panggil aku hyung!" ujar Jongin terputus akibat sikap sang maknae yang dianggapnya tak pantas dimiliki oleh seorang anak perdana menteri.

Pada nyatanya mereka berdua masih 17 tahun…

~.~

 _CIA of South Korea_

 _Sport Centre_

 _[Fencing Hall]_

Di ruang anggar terjadi pertempuran hebat antara dua pria tinggi keduanya memakai seragam yang membalut seluruh tubuh mereka terkecuali mata. Kedua pasang mata yang dimiliki oleh seorang predator yang mengintai mangsanya. Sudah empat puluh lima menit berlalu namun belum ada satupun yang mencetak nilai.

"Kau masih ingat apa kata pelatih huh?" ujar salah satu yang lebih tinggi sambil mencoba melakukan _Head point_ kepada lawannya.

"Panggil aku hyung, bodoh!" ujar yang satunya lagi sambil mengayunkan pedangnya kayunya ke atas kepalanya sendiri untuk mencegah pedang lawan menyentuhnya kepalanya dan langsung mengayunkan kearah pinggang lawan.

"Hey kawan~ kita hanya beda setahun" jawab pemuda yang lebih tinggi, melihat mereka yang saling mengenal satu sama lain membuat pertarungan ini semakin intens.

Lalu pemuda yang lebih tinggi memutar balikkan tubuhnya berlawanan dengan arah pedang lawan dan kembali menyerang pinggang lawan. Sayangnya pemuda yang lebih tua menghalau pedangnya lebih dulu dan mencoba mengenai kepala lawan yang sayangnya lebih dulu meloncat keatas seakan – akan ingin melakukan serangan pada kepala namun begitu sampai dibawah ia memutar badannya seperti spiral dan menyelengkat kaki pemuda yang lebih tua hingga ia terjatuh.

" _Oneshoot._ Three point. Aku menang, Yunho…hyung" ujar sang pemuda yang lebih tinggi melepas topengnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan sang _Swordsman_ Jaehyun dan membantu Yunho berdiri yang juga ikut melepas topengnya.

~.~

"Lain kali kita harus bertanding dengan tangan kosong" ujar Yunho. Mereka berdua jalan keluar dengan balutan seragam yang mirip dengan taekwondo dengan peluh membasahi mereka membuat semua kaum hawa yang berada disana gigit bibir.

"Akan kuusahakan jika Judoku sudah membaik" ujar Jaehyun sambil berjalan kearah mesin minuman. Ia memasukkan beberapa koin dihadiahi dengan dua kaleng bir ringan, ia pun menuju kearah tempat dimana Yunho duduk rupanya mereka berdua di taman outdoor. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi taman melihat beberapa sunbae dan hobae mereka hilir mudik masuk gedung Training.

"Hyung, apa kau pikir Tao dan Jongin akan menyerah begitu saja? Ini kasus pertama mereka di Korea jelas pasti tidak semudah itu merelakannya. Apalagi mereka masih muda jelas semangat mudanya masih kental terasa"

"Kudengar dari Chanyeol kemarin Jongin bahkan sempat mabuk. Anak itu padahal bukan tipe seorang pemabuk mungkin susah diawal tapi akan mudah seiring perjalanan. Ini demi kebaikan mereka juga. Seorang anak Presiden dan Perdana Menteri… jelas mereka berdua jauh lebih ketat dijaga"

"Anyway, 2000 Team latar belakang anggotanya adalah seorang anak bangsawan…how funny" ujar Jaehyun sambil meminum bir kalengnya sekali teguk.

"Kajja kita ke kantin aku mulai lapar" ujar Yunho disusul Jaehyun yang beriringan pergi ke cafeteria kantor

~.~

 _Swimming Centre_

Di kolam yang luas tersebut terdapat dua orang namja yang sama – sama tinggi sedang berenang bolak – balik sejauh 15m dengan jumlah 30 kali bolak – balik keduanya sampai digaris finish dengan waktu yang bersaman mereka bangkit dari kolam renang menampilkan six pack yang dimiliki keduanya, mereka menghampiri tempat duduk di pinggir kolam renang.

Disana terdapat dua pemuda yang sibuk dengan buku dan Ipad. Pemuda yang sibuk membaca buku tersebut memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya dan melemparkan bathrobe ke arah dua pemuda tersebut yang disambut dengan tangkapan yang sempurna.

" _Nice catch_ …" ujar sang pemuda yang memakai headshet sambil jarinya sibuk berselancar di layar Ipad miliknya tanpa melihat ke ara tiga pemuda lainnya.

"bagaimana rekor kalian berdua?" ujar pemuda berkacamata –yang sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanannya- sambil menutup bukunya dan melihat kearah dua pemuda tiang tersebut.

"satu menit lain kali aku dan Yifan hyung akan memecahkan dibawah satu menit" ujar pemuda tinggi lain sambil memakai bathrobenya yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"Aku sendiri menargetkan tiga puluh detik, _too bad_ " ujar pemuda yang tak lain adalah Yifan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang sudah di cat berwarna hitam.

"Hey hyungdeul kalian semua tampak bagus dengan rambut warna hitam" ujar Chanyeol sambil terkekeh menampilkan _grin smile_ nya.

"Ini karna kita jadi pengawas acara penyambutan putra bungsu perdana menteri jelas harus wajib berwarna hitam" ujar Kibum kalem.

"Dan lagi kita akan reuni dengan Luhan sunbaenim" ujar Zhoumi.

"Dimana yang lain?" ujar Kris sambil menyeruput jus jeruk kesukaannya.

"Jaehyun dan Yunho sedang di Fencing Hall, Yixing dan Sehun di Firing Range, Jongdae di Cafetaria, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun entah kemana dan sisanya disini" jawab Kibum tanpa melepas pandangannya dari layar gadget miliknya.

"Oy hyung bagaimana dengan kasus Voclon?" tanya Chanyeol

"Dia memang positif robot, dan seseorang bernama Go Hee Shin itu bukan hanya seorang mekanis dari Voclon tetapi juga kekasihnya- … hey Chanyeol kau ada _affair_ dengan Jongin?" sontak omongan Kibum mengundang perhatian Zhoumi dan Yifan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol, hey dia masih dalam fase pendekatan bukan?

Lalu kibum pun menunjukka layar Ipadnya dimana foto Chanyeol dan Jongin sedang berciuman dengan sangat amat intim.

GULP

"Jelaskan ini ke Yunho nanti" ujar Yifan lalu pergi disusul Zhoumi.

"Semoga kau selamat dari bogeman mentahnya" ujar Kibum berdiri sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan ikut berlalu bersama Zhoumi dan Yifan.

"Yak! Yak! Chakaman! Heish kalian salah paham! Yak!" ujar Chanyeol sambal mengejar mereka bertiga.

Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang pasangan Chankai suka berteriak? Entahlah…

~.~

"Tuan passport anda sudah dipersiapkan atas nama Jeremy Kim. Anda akan mendapat undangan sebagai bintang tamu dari Agency KIM Ent. untuk menghadiri penyambutan putra bungsu Perdana Menteri Huang dan pengumuman tentang pernikahan putra sulungnya"

"Siapa saja yang ada disana nanti?"

"Para pejabat,staff, anak Menteri, dan kolega lainnya serta para rakyat Nyonya Jung"

"Kalau gitu persiapkan Nona Muda"

"Baik Nyonya."

Perempuan yang duduk di kursi dengan anggunnya sambil memegang gelas champagne tadi pun beralih kearah meja kerja dimana seorang pemuda yang dinamakan sebagai Jeremy tadi sedang menengok hujan sambil memegang gelas anggurnya.

"Akhirnya keinginanmu tercapai huh? Jeremy?"

"Ya tentu saja…" ia memberi jeda.

"Tunggu tanggal mainnya"

 **TO BE COUNTINUED**

* * *

 **HOLA~~~~~**

 **Sudah lama tidak berjumpa akhirnya setelah ngupdate Are You Naruko sama Uri Congcaenim bisa Update ini juga syukurlah /sujud syukur/**

 **seperti biasa saya selalu meninggalkan jejak misteri/? so jangan bosen - bosen nebak dan jangan bosen bosen mati penasaran hingga gantung diri di pohon toge/?**

 **ANNYEONG~~~**


	6. Accepting and Accepted

Sepanjang perjalanan Tao mendengarkan suara musik dari _headphone_ nya dan menatap kearah jendela yang sedikit gerimis. Ia akan datang ke dalam rumahnya.

Rumahnya.

Semenjak insiden mengerikan itu ia tinggal dan menetap bersama Sir Davidian. Saat kembali ke Korea ia juga tinggal di rumah dinas. Ini membuatnya sedikit gugup, ia bertemu dengan gegenya tiga kali pertama saat kelulusan Universitas, masuk kedalam CIA, dan ketika gegenya datang menemuinya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi ke China untuk menemui seseorang yang telah ia cintai, selebihnya mereka bertatap muka lewat telepon.

Entahlah meski umurnya sudah tujuh belas tahun ia masih menggangap asing keluarga Huang. Beda dengan Jongin, semenjak insiden itu orang tua bahkan kakaknya Jongin pindah ke Inggris untuk beberapa tahun agar dekat dengan Jongin sehingga saat libur semester saat kuliah Jongin ke Korea. Tentu saja ini membuat Tao sedikit cemburu kepada Jongin. Nasibnya tak sebagus Jongin ia bertemu ibunya sekali seumur hidup ketika ibunya meregang nyawa.

Sangat tidak mengenakkan.

"Kau gugup?" ujar suara berat yang serak milik Oh Se Hun. Apa aku lupa bilang Sehun bertugas mengantar Tao dan Jongin kerumah orang tua Tao?

Tao menengok ke kursi belakang, melihat bahwa sepertinya pengaruh _Hangover_ masih ada dalam tubuh Jongin sehingga membuat anak itu tertidur layaknya orang mati.

"Anni"

"Kau masih marah pada team?"

"Apa hakku marah? Itu sudah keputusan bulat"

"Kau bisa menolak jika kau ingin mau"

"Tidak, terima kasih tapi aku sudah tak berminat"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya"

"Tao-ya kau tampak lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya. Ada yang menggangu pikiranmu"

"Tidak ada" percayalah padaku bahwa semua yang dikatakan Tao tidaklah benar.

"Tao.."

"Apa?"

"Neo…neomu yeoppeoseo…keuraeseo…uljimalagu."

Dan sontak itu membuat bercak bercak pink merona di kedua pipinya.

~.~

Tao masih enggan untuk melihat kedalam mobil. Gerimis membuatnya menikmati suasana di Mobil.

"Sehun hyung…"

"Apa…"

"Aku pernah mendengar sebuah mitos…"

"Mitos apa?"

"Bahwa hujan akan mengingatkan mu akan masa lalu"

"…"

"Dan sepertinya itu benar" akhir kata Tao sebelum ia terlelap tidur.

"Dia masih menyimpan semuanya sendiri, Jongin?" ujar Sehun mengetahui Jongin sudah bangun sejak Tao mengucapkan 'Sehun hyung…'.

"Anak itu tertutup namun rampuh, ia membangun dinding yang kuat yang tidak dapat ditembus orang lain demi sebuah pecahan kaca"

Sehun diam. Itu memang sifat alamiah Tao, penyendiri dan tertutup juga pemalu, dia membuat semua orang tertarik karna misteriusnya namun ternyata hanya ada kerapuhan disana.

Itu membuat naluri Sehun untuk memiliki Tao.

"Aku yakin seratus persen bahwa dia belum siap untuk kembali kerumah"

~.~

Tao tepat terbangun ketika mereka telah keluar dari TOL dan berjalan menuju kediaman Huang. Dia bersyukur ayahnya tak menempatkannya dalam kerajaan meskipun ia harus balik lagi ke Seoul untuk upacaranya besok.

Saat masuk ia melihat para pengawal mengawal mobil ini dan bisa ia lihat dengan jelas dan diantaranya adalah anggota CIA dan salah satunya 1004 Team.

Ini jelas gawat bagi kebaikan Jongin.

Setelah mobil berhenti sontak Tao segera keluar dan masuk kembali ke jok belakang dan memukul kepala Jongin hingga pingsan. Tentu perbuatannya tidak dilihat oleh siapapun karna Sehun sedang keluar mengambil barangnya. Ia keluar sambil memapah Jongin, sesuai dengan ekspetasi bahwa Chanyeol akan maju lebih dulu.

"Ia hanya tertidur Chanyeol hyung, sepertinya ia masih _hangover_ " ujar Tao

"Aneh sekali tadi dia masih terbangun dan bercakap – cakap denganku"

"Biar aku yang tangani" ujar Chanyeol ingin menggendong Jongin namun tertahan karna suara bising.

"Yak! Jauhkan tangan mu dari tubuh dongsaengku" sontak mereka semua menengok ke gerbang depan.

Disana berdiri delapan pemuda. Yang teriak tadi Kim Joon Myeon yang paling pendek dengan kacamata tebal bertengger di hidungnya dengan jeans dan kemeja putih, disebelah kanannya laki – laki yang agak tinggi menutup kupingnya yang bernama Seo In Guk pakaiannya kelewat casual celana jeans selutut dengan sweater katun berwarna hitam dengan tulisan '2000' ditengahnya. Disebelah kiri Joon Myeon ada pemuda berambut eboni yang menguap dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu, orang yang memakai celana bahan bermotif kotak kotak berwarna hitam dipadu dengan kaus putih yang dilapisi kemeja senada yang dilepas kancingnya ia Cho Kyuhyun.

Tiga orang dibelakangnya, yang paling tinggi memakai jeans dan kaus bergambar 'bambi' adalah Shim Changmin yang berebut makanan dengan orang disampingnya bernama Henry Lau yang hanya memakai jeans denim dan kaus putih yang dilapisi oleh blazer abu – abu.

"HYUNGDEUL!" ujar Tao girang. Joon Myeon yang jalan paling depan menginjak kakinya Chanyeol, membuat Jongin yang tadi masih ditangan Chanyeol mendadak jatuh kerumput dan tersadar.

"Ack!" ujar Jongin tiba – tiba mengaduh, dan dipukul tengkuknya secara kilat oleh Tao yang membuat Jongin harus pingsan kembali

"OMONA URI JONGINE! YAK NEO NEOMU MICHEOSO!"

~.~

Mereka semua masuk kedalam ruang tamu dan disambut baik oleh Appa Tao, dan Halmoeninya Tao. Tao membaringkan Jongin dikamar tamu yang diisi oleh Joon Myeon, lalu Kyuhyun dengan Inguk, dan yang tarakhir Changmin dengan Henry.

Mereka semua masuk kekamar sementara Sehun dan Yunho-seharusnya Chanyeol- bolak balik mengambil pack barang – barang dari 2000 Team dan Jongin juga Tao sendiri. Yang lain balik kekamar masing – masing terutama Zhoumi dan Jaehyun yang memapah Chanyeol yang habis disikat oleh hyungnya Jongin.

Tersisa tinggalah Tao yang menuju ruang keluarga ketika masuk ia menemukan Halmomoeninya –ibu dari Jinki- dan Appanya serta Gegenya dan calon kakak iparnya. Tao langsung duduk dan sujud dengan tangan dilipat disejajarkan diatas kening kepalanya. Ia melakukan itu hingga tiga kali dan untuk yang terakhir ia duduk bersimpuh sampai disuruh bangun. Ini merupakan adat istiadat keluarga kerajaan apabila salah satu anggota keluarga yang datang setelah sudah lama pergi.

"Uri tao-ya…kemarilah….halmoeni tidak dapat melihatmu lebih jelas" suara lembut perempuan yang rapuh itu ialah Ibu dari appanya, orang tua Eommanya telah lama meninggal sehingga Eommanya dulu dititipkan dipanti asuhan dan diasuh oleh Sir Davidian. Halmoeninya duduk di dalam sebuah kursi roda yang membelakangi jendela. Tao patuh dan duduk menyamakan dirinya setinggi lutut halmoeninya.

"Im Here… halmoeni" ujar Tao tersenyum sambil mengecup tangan halmoeninya. Sang halmoeni menangkup wajah cucunya dengan wajah gemetar,tanpa diperintah air mata menganak sungai diwajahnya, ia terus membelah wajah sang cucu.

"Bagaimana…" ujar sang Halmoeni mengusap wajah sang cucu

"Bagaimana bisa wajah ini mirip dengan uri Kibumie hiks…hiks…hiks…" ujar Halmoeni dengan tangan gemetar mengelus surai rambut milik Tao. Tao hanya diam tersenyum menahan air mata yang siap tumpah.

"Eothoekaeyeo…neo neomu yeopeoseo kereomi neo eommaneun" dan Jinki dan Luhan tak kuasa menahan tangisnya begitu sang tertua di keluarga ini mengatakan dengan begitu tulusnya dan calon istrinya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kim Min Seok hanya menangis dalam diam sambil menggenggam erat tangan Luhan…

 _'Bagaimana bisa kamu cantik seperti ibumu'_

~.~

Tao diajak masuk kedalam ruang tempat penyimpanan abu jasad dari Eommanya. Ruangan itu bernuansa putih yang dtengahnya terdapat meja besar yang dilapisi taplak berwarna putih pula. Diatas meja tersebut tepatnya didalam dingdingnya terdapat kaca yang didalamnya ada Kendi dan diatas dingding kendi tersebut tertancap foto Eommanya yang berpakaian serba putih tengah tersenyum dengan ukuran yang sangat besar dkelilingi untaian Bungan _dandelion_. Didalam kaca tersebut juga terdapat foto pernikahan,foto kecil sang eomma, foto kelahiran Gegenya, dan dirinya.

Entah kenapa Tao hanya menangis dalam diam, ia tak boleh menunjukkan kesedihan didepan halmoeninya, ia langsung menghapus cepat – cepat air matanya.

"Eomma mu sangat menyukai bunga Dandelion, itu sebabnya kami menghiasa sekeliling figuranya dengan bunga tersebut" ujar sang Halmoeni membuat Tao berbalik dan tersenyum, sambil mendorong kursi roda sang nenek agar mendekat ke meja tersebut.

"Eomma masih lebih cantik daripada aku halmoeni" membuat Tao dan Halmoeni terkekeh kecil.

"Kibumie…uri Taoie…telah tumbuh besar… halus rambutnya, bibirnya, lembut kulitnya,rupanya, tawanya, senyumnya… benar – benar duplikat darimu" ujar sang halmoeni sambil mengelus tangan Tao yang berada di pundaknya.

"Eomma…gomawo….jeongmal neomu gomawoyo…telah mau melahirkanku…" ujar Tao

 _'dan Mengorbankan nyawamu'_ lanjut Tao dalam hati sambil memandang foto kecil sang Eomma yang berumur empat tahun tampak malu – malu dalam pose duduknya.

 _'Eomma neomu….yeppeoseo'_ ujar Tao sungguh – sungguh melihat figura besar sang Eomma yang tersenyum lembut saat duduk di ayunan.

~.~

Kini Tao mendorong kursi roda sang halmoeni dan berhenti disebuah kamar dengan pintu berwana putih. Tao mendorong kursi sang halmoeni untuk lebih dekat agar ia bisa membuka pintunya.

Mereka masuk kedalam dan disuguhkan sebuah kasur berukuran queen size dengan seprai,bantal, dan guling bermotif panda. Dibawah kasur tersebut dilapisi oleh karpet bermotif panda pula dengan bantal besar berbentuk kepala panda. Diatas kasur tersebut berbagai macam bentuk boneka panda ada disana. Disamping kanan kasur adalah rak lemari kecil namun panjang tempat menyimpan,seprei,sarung bantal dan guling, serta selimut, juga beberapa koleksi dvd film. Diatas lemari tersebut menggantung di dingding TV berukuran 32 inch. Tao melepaskan sandal rumahnya dan memakai sandal panda yang terletak rak sepatu sebelah kanan pintun kamarnya sedangkan sebelah kiri pintu kamarnya ialah sebuah pintu lagi yang merupakan kamar mandi yang didalamnya terdapat wastafel,shower,dan bathup. Disamping kiri kasur adalah sebuah lemari besar berwarna putih polos. Terdapat tiga pintu, dua diantaranya pintu untuk menyimpan baju yang digantung dan satu pintu untuk menyimpan baju lipat, pintu lemari yang ditengah tersebut dilapisi kaca yang sebesar dan sepanjang pintu lemari tersebut. Didepan lemari ialah dua sofa yang satu untuk berisi tiga orang dan disampingnya (yang mepet kejendela) adalah untuk dua orang sofa tersebut berwarna hitam putih yang dibawahnya terdapat bed sehingga sofa tersebut dapat beralih fungsi menjadi kasur. Sedangkan setelah lemari dan sofa adalah pintu balkon.

Diatas lemari kecil yang dibawah tv tersebut terdapat foto – foto kecil sang bungsu Huang. Mulai dari lahir, tumbuh dikediaman Sir Davidian, sampai foto kelulusannya sendiri dan juga bersama Jongin serta foto 2000 team sebelum Inguk menjabat menjadi database CIA.

"Tao ini adalah kamar yang dipersiapkan Eommamu dulu" ujar sang Halmoeni. Tao hanya bisa duduk dipinggir kasur dan mengelus seprei kasur tersebut, entah kenapa ia merasa ada wangi Eommanya disana"

"Pose kamu saat mengelus kasur tersebut persis pose Eomma-mu ketika kamu masih dalam masa penculikan" ujar Halmoeni terharu seakan _de javu_

 _"Eommonim…uri panda apakah dia makan dengan enak?" ujar Kibum sambil duduk dipinggir kasur mengelus seprei kasur tersebut._

 _"Apakah dia tidur dengan nyenyak…?" ujar Kibum kembali menuai tangisan sang Mertua._

 _"Eommonim…uri Taoie…pasti akan kembali…" ujar Kibum menangis meyakinkan dirinya._

"Aku sudah kembali Halmoeni" ujar Tao tersenyum. Kali ini ia tidak kuat menahan tangisnya, karna saat ia mengelus seprei tadi ia menemukan kertas lusuh yang merupakan tulisan Eommanya.

 _'Tuhan , dimanapun uri panda berada pastikan ia makan dengan enak dan tidur dengan nyenyak…pastikan ia kembali kesini'_

"Ya,kau sudah kembali Taoie" jawab sang Halmoeni.

~.~

Setelah mengantarkan sang Halmoeni tidur, ia masuk kedalam ruang kerja ayahnya. Ia melihat sang ayah berdiri termenung dijendelanya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu Dad?" ujar Tao tersenyum.

"Daddy hanya bersyukur kau sekarang sudah baik – baik saja Tao –ya"

"Tentu saja aku baik setelah melihat ini semua aku mulai merasa nyaman"

"Daddy lega mendengarnya"

"Tapi aku tidak lega. Katakan yang sejujurnya ada yang menggangu pikiran Dad"

"Anni-" ucapan Jinki terpotong kala sang anak memanggilnya dengan sebuatan 'Appa'

"Appa."

"Baby panda bilang apa tadi?"

"Appa. Sudah seharusnya aku memanggil Dad dengan sebutan Appa"

Ini adalah kebahagiaan kecil, sebutan khas itu menyejukkan hatinya. Kalau sudah begini Jinki tak bisa berkutik.

"Ada terror di distrik perbatasan antara Korea Utara dan Selatan. Kami mencoba untuk berfikir positif bahwa itu bukan dari Korut. Tapi tetap saja appa menyesal karna ada banyak anak yang kehilangan orang tuanya"

Tao hanya bisa mengelus pundak ayahnya dan memeluknya sambil mengelus punggung seorang pria penting tersebut.

"Jika jutaan orang bergantung pada appa, kepada siapa appa bergantung? Tao punya pundak untuk apa bergantung"

 _"Hei maniak ayam, jika ribuan orang akan bergantung padamu, kepada siapa kamu akan bergantung? Tentu lah kau harus bergantung padaku, aku punya punggung untuk kau bersender"_

Jinki tersenyum mengingat kenangannya. Tao menang 100% mirip dengan Eommanya.

"Nde. Arraseo"

~.~

Semua anggota 2000 team termasuk Minseok sedang berkumpul, dan bergosip/? Di kamar Tao.

Semua orang tentu mengenal Minseok atau Xiumin ini. Ia adalah korban dari salah satu kasus yang ditangani oleh Luhan saat masih bergabung di CIA. 2000 team ingat betul perjuangan Luhan meyakinkan Minseok bahwa ia tulus mencintainya.

Minseok telah didoktrin menjadi binatang seks yang selalu dioper dari tuan ke tuan dan bukan hanya dia dan masih banyak lagi yang dijual antar negara. Sewaktu ia lepas dari doktrin tersebut ia kecewa dan malu pada dirinya sendiri hingga 'hampir' gila dan menjalani terapi bersama Luhan selama tiga tahun dan dinyatakan sembuh. Meski begitu Minseok masih trauma dengan hal berbau 'kekerasan'.

Ngomong – ngomong mengapa perjuangan? Karna Luhan yang jatuh hati pada Minseok yang saat itu membenci laki – laki bahkan untuk terapinya yang pertama sampai kesepuluh dokter yang menanganinya –yang sayangnya namja- harus keluar dengan sedikit 'memar'.

"Seokie hyung percaya atau tidak dulu Luhan sunbaenim adalah Sunbae paling playboy di CIA" ujar Kyuhyun semangat.

"Ya benar. Mungkin dia sudah banyak berkencan dengan yeoja dan tak dapat dihitung" ujar Changmin mengompori dan berhigh-five dengan Kyuhyun –Duo evil itu merupakan partner in crime"

"Heish, kalian berdua berhenti mengompor" ujar Inguk

"Alah, kau sendiri hampir diajak kencan olehnya kan?" membuat Inguk tersentak dan melemparkan novelnya dan tersenyum canggung pada Minseok dan melemparkan guling pada duo evil tersebut.

Hey ia paling tua, seharusnya dipanggil Hyung bukan? Dan lagi apakah mulut mereka tak bisa dijahit, MEREKA BERBICARA PADA CALON PERMAISURI!

"Aku dan Joon Myeon bahkan pernah menemukan sekotak kondom di tasnya" ujar Henry polos menuai tawa semuanya terkecuali Inguk yang memberi sinyal 'HENTIKAN STUPID DUMB BOY!'

"Sudah puas membeberkan aib gegeku kepada calon istrinya?" ujar Tao dari pintu yang ternyata sedari tadi keluar membawa cookies, hotteok-ini sejenis ayam goreng ala KFC tapi berbentuk mini dan sudah dipisahkan dari tulangnya, maccaron, serta susu hangat.

"Bibi jung membuatkan ini khusus terutama membuat hotteok" ujar Tao menyindir dua makhluk yang berbinar menatap dua mangkuk besar berisikan hotteok yang disiram dengan saus pedas dan manis.

"BIBI JUNG SARANGHAE~~~~" ujar Jongin dan Changmin berbarengan mengundang tawa.

Minseok hanya geleng –geleng kepala melihat tingkah mereka yang berebutan makanan, sementara Inguk hanya geleng – geleng kepala dan Tao membawakan tiga piring jajangmyeon kepada dua orang disofa yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Inguk dan Minseok dan duduk bersama mereka.

"Gege adalah pecinta Jajang, Jajangmyeon, _Hammer jajang, jajang sujebi_. Semuanya suka" ujar Tao. Minseok pun membenarkan tiga tahun bersama Luhan, membuatnya tahu ia tak akan pernah absen makan mie tersebut.

"Yang dikatakan mereka benar" ujar Tao tiba – tiba

"Nde?" ujar Minseok.

"Bahwa gege adalah seorang playboy, banyak berkencan dengan yeoja, meniduri banyak yeoja dan namja, bahkan sampai hampir mengencani traineenya"

"Shut up panda boy" ujar Inguk kalem sambil memakan jajangnya. Membuat Minseok dan Tao tertawa.

"Tapi melihat bagaimana ia berjuang mendapatkan hatimu, bagaimana ia berusaha untuk merubah mu agar percaya bahwa semua laki – laki tidak sama, bagaimana ia jatuh bangun membahagiakan mu. Membuatku sadar bahwa Gege ku sudah melabuhkan hati dan jiwanya padamu. Kau adalah pelabuhan terakhirnya hyung" ujar Tao sedikit tersenyum membuat Minseok sedikit tersanjung.

Dulu ia bukanlah apa – apa bahkan tidak ada harganya tapi sekarang ia merasa dirinya dibutuhkan sekarang.

~.~

Diruang TV Luhan beserta 1004 Team-terkecuali Laychen dan Baeksoo yang tidak ada entah kemana- khusus untuk Luhan yang tengah mondar – mondir layaknya setrika pakaian.

"Kau kenapa Lu?" ujar Yunho yang pusing melihat Luhan.

"My honey sweety ada dikamar dongsaengku" ujar Luhan membuat semuanya mengeluarkan ekspresi muntah terkecuali Chanyeol yang menahan sakit dan Jaehyun yang mengobati kakinya Chanyeol yang mendapat 'hadiah' gratis.

"Ya terus?" ujar Kibum memutar matanya bosan.

"Tak kusangka Leader dari Ace Team yang terkenal bisa menjadi seperti ini" puk-puk Yifan. Menimbulkan dirinya yang hampir dijotos oleh Luhan. Luhan pun pasrah duduk di ruang tamu.

"Masalahnya didalam ada 1004 Team dia adalah team binaan Ace Team, dan otomatis mereka tahu jelas betapa buruknya aku dulu"

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_ suara tawa dikamar Tao membuat lemas Luhan.

"Habislah aku" ujar Luhan merana.

"Didalam ada Tao aku yakin dia akan pro kepadamu" ujar Sehun

"Halah! Karna kau suka saja pada dongsaengku" cibir Luhan

"Bukan suka, hanya tertarik" ujar Sehun main – main

"Sama saja pabbo" ujar Kibum flat face menuai kekehan.

Tak lama kemudian Nyonya besar Huang datang dengan kursi yang didorong oleh Jinki, mereka semua ingin memberi hormat namun ditahan.

"Maaf atas kebisingan kami membangunkan tidur anda Halma-mama (panggilan untuk Ibu Raja)" ujar Yunho.

"Jangan kaku begitu jika dirumah ini, panggil aku Halmoeni kkk…" ujar Halmoeni terkekeh.

"Kalian pasti bertanya – tanya menagapa namja yang dijuluki _'Best Fighter'_ ini bisa menjadi anak umur lima tahun yang tidak diberi permen" ujar Halmoeni membuat tawa seisi ruangan.

"Nde, Halmoeni" ujar Yifan sopan.

"Karna namja begitu memangnya" ujar Halmoeni menuai kebingungan.

"Segalak – galaknya mereka, sejahat – jahatnya mereka, se tempramen mereka. Mereka akan bertekuk lutut pada pasangan hatinya" ujar Halmoeni membungkam mereka.

"Kalian akan merasakan bagaimana nantinya jika sudah bertemu dengan orang yang memang benar – benar kalian sayangi, kalian tak ingin melepasnya, ingin melindunginya dan memberikan yang terbaik untuknya" ujar Halmoeni.

"Hingga lupa ada satu fakta hal penting, bahwa orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus adalah orang yang mencintaimu apa adanya" ujar Halmoeni sambil mengelus Luhan. Seakan memberi sindiran halus.

"Jika Minseokie mencintaimu setulus hati maka ia menerima masa lalumu apa adanya sebagaimana kamu menerima masa lalu ia apa adanya" ujar Halmoeni memberikan senyuman hangat pada Luhan dan para laki – laki yang ada disana.

"Ucapan Halmoeni akan kami ingat selalu" ujar Sehun tulus mewakili jawaban para pemuda lajang disana.

Disaat kita buta arah terhadap cinta maka larilah kepada orang yang lebih tua, yang mempunyai pengalaman akan cinta itu sendiri.

~.~

 _"Mr. Jeremy, We are now arrived in Incheon"_

 _"Thank you Catherine, where's Mr. Cho?"_

 _"He's have business with Someone"_

 _"Krystal?"_

 _"I'm Here, Dad"_

 **To Be Countinued**

* * *

 **Author Notes : semakin kesini semakin banyak muncul intrik intrik dengan dibumbui oleh erotisme #plakk dan romantisme #dilempar**

 **akhir kata...**

 **MAKASIH WOY YANG MENYEMPATKAN BACA INI KARNA DIWAJIBKAN UNTUK REVIEW KALAU SUDAH BACA**

 **MAKASIH :V**


	7. You And I

_Tao kecil begitu ketakutan ia tak bisa mencerna apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Paman yang hampir memperkosanya tadi berbalik arah memperkosa orang yang tidak ia kenal._

 _"J…j…j…Jong…inh…" Tao kecil menatap Jongin lesu yang telah dicambuk karna tidak mau mengulum penis para laki – laki berjas tersebut._

 _Tao mendadak pusing, kepalanya terbentur dingding dibanting oleh pemuda yang ia panggil samchon._

 _Ia pingsan._

 _~.~_

 _Ia kembali membuka matanya barang sejenak, disana ia menemukan Jongin yang tak sadarkan diri dan pemuda tadi yang diperkosa oleh samchonnya. Ia sendiri melihat samchonnya dan seorang pemuda terjun ke jendela._

 _Dengan kekuatan seadanya ia menyeret tubuhnya yang telah lemah, ia mendekati pemuda tadi…_

 _"C..Choh…Chogih…yo…" Tao sudah terlalu lemah untuk berbicara._

 _Pemuda itu merespon suaranya, ia membuka matanya perlahan air matanya menetes kala ia tersenyum getir. Ia mencoba untuk terduduk meski bagian belakang tubuh dan kepalanya sakit. Ia menggendong Tao, menyadarkan kepala penuh darah itu pada dadanya._

 _"Ini eomma…sayang…eomma" ujar pemuda itu sayu._

 _Tao terdiam sejenak, tangan mungilnya yang penuh lebam itu menyentuh muka halus yang mengaku sebagai 'eommanya'. Mungkin benar ia adalah eommanya ia merasa nyaman._

 _Sekarang ia tak perlu lagi takut diejek oleh teman tetangganya yang berkata bahwa ia adalah anak haram. Tao bukan anak haram. Ia punya eomma._

 _'Eomma pasti melindungiku'_

 _"Eomma…aku takut bisakah kita pergi dari sini, tolong bawa Jongin juga" ujar Tao yang seperti mendapat kekuatan untuk berbicara._

 _"Tentu sayang, kita akan pergi dari sini dan mengajak Jongin juga, kita akan jalan – jalan ke Ayunan Impian"_

 _"Ayunan…impian?" ujar Tao_

 _"Huum, ayunan itu. Berada dirumah appamu, ayunan itu akan menerbangkan kita keangkasa"_

 _"Tao mau kesana…"_

 _"Ya sayang kita akan kesana"_

 _"Eomma…"_

 _"Ya…?"_

 _"Aku benci samchon"_

 _"Tao tidak boleh membenci Samchon"_

 _"Kenapa…? Ia jahat pada Tao"_

 _Pemuda lesu yang bernama Kibum itu bungkam. Ia tak akan mungkin menjelaskan kejadihan pahit itu kepada anaknya._

 _"Karna samchon pandai memanah"_

 _"Memanah?"_

 _"Ketika seorang pemuda sedang memanah ia akan terlihat keren" ujar Kibum lucu sendiri._

 _"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi pemanah hebat sehingga tidak ada alasan lagi untukku membenci Samchon…." Kibum hanya tersenyum getir, mengetahui nadi anaknya semakin melemah seiring darah yang keluar dari kepala anaknya._

 _"Tao. Dengar hal ini baik – baik. Jika nanti engkau telah dewasa dan sudah menjadi seorang pemanah. Panahlah ia nanti Tao, panahlah dengan segenap hati dan jiwamu, panahlah ia dengan segenap tangis dan tawamu, panahlah ia dengan segala kebencian dan kebahagian yang ada dari padamu, panahlah ia sampai ia lupa untuk berpaling, panahlah ia sampai ia sadar, sampai ia telah sadar, engkau telah sadar, dan kita telah sadar bahwa kita sudah memanahkan hati kita pada suatu hal kesia – siaan"_

 _Seiring dengan ucapan Kibum, seseorang mendobrak pintu basement ini dan kaget melihat Jongin yang tak sadarkan diri, Tao dan Kibum yang dalam keadaan mengenaskan, ialah Ahn Kangin Jenderal Militer sahabat suaminya._

 _"Kangin dengarkan ini baik – baik. Selamatkan Jongin dan Tao, Tao telah kehabisan darah menolongku adalah hal kesian – siaan karna aku juga mengalami pendarahan jadi pakai darahku untuknya hiks…selamatkan putraku…Kangin selamatkan ia hiks…."_

 _Sejak dari percakapan itu Tao tidak fokus dengan apa yang ia dengar, pandangannya tampak buram, hanya kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar dari suara ibunya yang rapuh…_

 _"Jadilah pemanah hebat Tao, jadilah pemanah untuk hati Eomma"_

 _~.~_

"EOMMA!" Tao terbangun dari keringat yang bercucuran, sepotong demi sepotong ingatan masa kecilnya melesak masuk memenuhi pikirannya.

Itu menyesakkan dadanya.

Kamarnya sepi, semua orang telah balik kekamarnya, masing – masing.

Tao sebenarnya masih belum 'sembuh' benar.

Kejadian sebelas tahun lalu masih menghantui dirinya. Di Inggris ia dan Jongin mengalami berbagai terapi, tetapi terapi Tao adalah terapi paling berat.

Ia divonis pengidap _PTSD_ atau _Post Traumatic Stress Disorder_ atau bisa kita simpulkan Gangguan Stress pasca Trauma.

Jongin pun mengidap hal yang sama ia dinyatakan sembuh saat ia berumur tujuh tahun. Jongin jelas lebih cepat karna sepanjang kejadian 'hina' itu matanya selalu ditutup dengan kain.

Berbeda dengan Tao yang melihat semua dengan Jelas, termasuk adegan pemerkosaan Eommanya.

Maka Tao dinyatakan sembuh saat ia berumur sepuluh Tahun.

Ia mendapatkan trauma di level _Superior Mass Trauma_. Ini menyebabkan beberapa ingatannya hilang saat kejadian itu.

Dan itu juga menyebabkan ia sangat sulit melihat kekerasan dan perlakuan seksual.

Itu sebabnya ia sangat tertutup.

Dan mimpi itu muncul lagi mengacaukan ketenangan pribadinya. Ini pukul dua pagi satu – satunya dokter yang bisa ia ajak bicara adalah Joonmyeon hyung. Ia specialist dibidang _Pshycologist_.

Tao keluar dari kamarnya, dan menuju kamar Jongin dan Joonmyeon beruntung, ia tak melihat pemuda itu berarti ia berada dibawah sedang mengambil minum.

Dan ternyata benar.

"Eh Tao? Kau terbangun karena haus?" ujar Joonmyeon mengucek matanya ngantuk

"Hyung. Mimpi itu datang lagi" dan Joonmyeon terdiam.

Disaat mereka menjadi team, Tidak jarang Tao sering mendapat mimpi yang bermacam – macam dan menceritakannya terhadap Joonmyeon. Karna memang ia specialis psikologi. Tapi itu hanya terjadi awal – awal saat masa pelatihan karna Tao mesti berhadapan dengan situasi 'kekerasan'.

Tapi sekarang apa unsur utamanya memimpikan 'hal itu' lagi? Seketika tubuh Joonmyeon mendadak segar bugar.

"Apa mimpimu Tao?"

"Aku berbincang dengan Eomma saat kejadian itu"

"Jadi itu bagian dari memorimu yang hilang?"

"Tidak juga, karna sebagian aku masih mengingatnya dan sebagian lagi samar. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas awal dan akhir mimpi itu"

Bagus. Artinya Tao tidak begitu terusik psikisnya.

"Dari skala 1-7 rasa aman dan nyamanmu berapa?"

"Min tujuh"

Sekarang Joonmyeon menarik kembali perkataannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

"Ucapan Eomma-ku"

"Mengapa?"

"Dari semua ucapan eommamu apakah ada yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

"Anni?"

"Membuatmu ingin menemukan suatu hal?"

"Ya?"

"Dari skala 1-7?"

"Lima" ujar Tao sangsi.

"Kamu tidak terkena _OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder)_ Tao, syukurlah. Kupikir PTSD mu membuat mu menjadi OCD. Tapi ternyata tidak, pernah mendapat perlakuan kasar beberapa hari belakangan?"

Tao mengingat – ingat. Oh ya kejadian waktu Tubuhnya dibanting Jongin saat di PUB, jelas ia tak bisa menjelaskannya pada Joonmyeon.

Hell.

Tidak mungkin ia akan bilang. _'ya pernah. Dua hari yang lalu saat Jongin membantingku di PUB karna aku melarangnya melakukan sexy dance'_

Jelas yang terjadi keesokan harinya Ia,Jongin, serta Chanyeol akan diintrogasi.

Khusus untuk Chanyeol yang sudah dapat _first impression buruk_ dari Joonmyeon semalam.

"Ya, aku dibanting oleh seseorang dua hari yang lalu saat menjalankan tugas"

"Nah, mungkin itu berefek padamu engkau mengalami _Schizophrenia_ atau _Anxiety Disorder_. Tapi melihat dirimu yang justru lebih cemas daripada takut mungkin engkau mengalami AD jangka pendek Tao. Itu disebabkan karna kekerasan yang kau alami membawa alam sadarmu pada masa lalu saat kau merasakan sakit yang sama sehingga membawa untuk masuk kembali 'kedalamnya' lewat mimpi-mu itu"

"Tapi kenapa baru berefek sekarang?"

"Mungkin ada suatu hal yang objektivitasnya memicumu untuk berfikir kesana Tao"

Tao mulai rileks, mungkin benar juga. Bantingan Jongin tidak sesakit rasa yang ia alami saat mimpi. Tapi apa pemicunya? Tao masih bertanya – tanya.

 _"Tentu sayang, kita akan pergi dari sini dan mengajak Jongin juga, kita akan jalan – jalan ke Ayunan Impian"_

 _"Ayunan…impian?"_

 _"Huum, ayunan itu. Berada dirumah appamu, ayunan itu akan menerbangkan kita keangkasa"_

"Ayunan Impian…." Ujar Tao tanpa sadar.

"Ayunan Impian?" Joonmyeon kebingungan.

"Ya aku bermimpi, Eomma menceritakan tentang Ayunan Impian. Terletak dirumah ini"

"Mungkin bisa saja. Hari ini kau dibawa kerumah-mu dengan segala memori Eomma-mu yang masih melekat disini Tao itu sebabnya alam sadarmu bergerak lebih Jauh"

Benar juga. Hari ini semua ingatan tentang ibunya berlomba – lomba masuk memenuhi ingatannya.

"Tao, Terapi _Eye movement Desensitization and Reprocessing (EMDR)_ tidak akan mempan lagi padamu. Kau sudah saatnya melakukan terapi yang sepantasnya kau terima, umurmu bukan lagi kanak – kanak"

"Ya hyung. Terima kasih atas konsultasinya" dan Tao justru berjalan keruang TV.

Joonmyeon menatap punggung Tao miris, Tao sudah disarankan untuk melakukan _Cognitive Behaviour Therapy (CBT)_ tapi Tao belum siap entah untuk alasan apa.

Terapi EMDR tidak akan sepenuhnya menyembuhkan Tao. Dia hanya bersifat 'mencegah' bukan 'mengobati'.

Dia bersyukur Jongin adalah pasien PTSD ringan. Cukup dengan _Expossure Therapy (ET)_ dan Jongin sudah dinyatakan sembuh.

"Tao masih mengalami Trauma?" suara serak khas bangun tidur yang lumayan berat itu mengagetkan Joonmyeon.

Pemuda berambut hitam, oh ralat semua pemuda disana-1004 team- berwarna hitam, tinggi, berhidung bangir dan bermata elang.

 _He's perfectly creatures of God_

 _But Joonmyeon still remember hate that team for no Reason_

"Oh, selamat pagi Tuan Wu." Cibir Suho, oh jelas ia kesal melihat Yifan tampak hanya mengenakan boxer berwarna hitam mengekspos seluruh otot kaki dan tangan,dada bidangnya, dan absnya.

Untuk yang bagian terakhir Joonmyeon akui memujinya.

"Pagi, Tuan Kim sepertinya pertanyaanku tidak kau jawab"

"Kau sudah dengar daritadi bukan? Kurasa aku tidak usah buang nafasku percuma untuk mengatakan hal yang sama" ujar Joonmyeon masih mengaduk – aduk susu coklatnya dengan sumpah serapah yang ia miliki. Yifan hanya duduk dipantry dan kepalanya bertopang pada tangannya menatap lucu Joonmyeon.

" _You changed.. are you?_ " pertanyaan ambigu Yifan, menuai decakan kesal dari si pendek.

"Ck. _I'm not changed at anything. Sir Wu"_

 _"Yes you are. Before, you looks me like a hero. Now you look me like a strangers_ " ujar Yifan. Joonmyeon tersedak.

Ya dulu ada kisah memalukan saat mereka SMA. Mereka bersma ditempat yang sama Yifan adalah ketua ekskul basket dimana Joonmyeon ingin masuk kesana tapi tidak diterima karna alasan –ekhem- tinggi badan membuat ia di diskualifikasi dengan semburan tawa dari anak basket.

Ya saat itu Joonmyeon baru masuk dan melihat Yifan seperti melihat malaikat. Ia satu – satunya orang yang mau mengajaknya bergabung dengan ekskul basket.

Sebagai Asisten atau mungkin Jongos. Karna ia disuruh membersihkan lapangan basket, bawa air minum, bawa handuk, laundry seragam anak basket. Itu ia jalankan selama setahun.

Dan itu ia lakukan dengan senang hati, karna sejujurnya ia juga menyukai Yifan –meski mungkin hanya sebatas menggagumi seniornya-

Dan itu semua berubah kita seleksi berikutnya ia justru ditolak Yifan dengan amat sangat tidak mengenakkan

 _"Kamu lebih cocok jadi Janitor daripada jadi Pemain Cadangan, Joonmyeon-ya"_

Dan masih membekas diingatan Joonmyeon semua orang menyiraminya dengan air mineral yang dibawa Joonmyeon tadi dan badannya ditumpuk dengan handuk berbau keringat.

Dan mereka hanya tertawa terhadap sesuatu yang mereka anggap _jokes_ itu

Sejak saat itu Joonmyeon keluar dari ekskul basket dan memilih ekskul paduan suara disana ia bertemu dengan Chen. Memilih aksel dan lulus lebih dulu daripada angkatan Yifan.

Dan memalukan bahwa dulu ia pernah mencintai tiang berjalan ini sebagai _first love_ nya.

" _Mind your own business. I'm changes or not that only my business_ " putus Joonmyeon final balik kekamar karna sesungguhnya.

Dia masih belum bisa berhenti mencintai pemuda itu seberapa besar ia membencinya.

~.~

Tao berjalan lunglai menuju ruang TV, disana masih ada Sehun yang menonton bola yang Shock melihat kedatangan Tao dalam keadaan mengerikan.

'Ini masih pukul 02.05 pagi kan?' kira kira begitulah batin Sehun

"Aku tidak bisa tidur hyung. Aku mimipi kejadian itu lagi" ujar Tao cukup membuat Sehun yang semula shock berubah menjadi iba.

"Tidurlah disini. Aku akan menjagamu"

Tao menurut. Sehun melipat kakinya dan menimpanya dengan bantal sofa, Tao mengarahkan kepalanya kepada bantal itu dan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. Sehun menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang ada disana dan mengecilkan volume pertandingan bola yang sedari tadi ia tonton.

~.~

Jongin menguap dalam tidurnya, disampingnya hyungnya masih tertidur lelap ini jam lima pagi dan acaranya mulai jam sepuluh pagi dan pihak _EO (Event Organizer)_ baru datang jam tujuh pagi. Ini masih pagi, tapi ia memutuskan kebawah untuk mencari udara segar.

Ia turun dari tangga dan menemukan pemandangan yang aneh seseorang sepertinya tertidur duduk di sofa ruang TV tapi kenapa ada kaki disebelahnya? Ini bukan hantu kan?

Jongin dengan segala keberaniannya mengunjugi ruang tamu dan yang terjadi adalah…

Pemandangan dimana Sehun tertidur duduk disofa, tangan kirinnya menyangga kepalanya dan tangan kanannya menggengam tangan Tao yang tidak tertutupi selimut. Dan Tao sendiri tidur dengan nyaman di bantal yang berada dibawah pangkuan kaki Sehun.

Jongin menatap miris Sehun yang pasti tidur dengan posisi yang sangat amat keram.

Tunggu dulu?

Ini bisa jadi 'Senjata Ampuh' untuk mengancam Sehun atau Tao suatu saat nanti.

'Cklik'

Oh betapa bodohnya dirinya mengaktifkan _'flashlight'_ kameranya. Membuat tidur Tao sedikit terusik berujung Sehun yang terbangun.

Melihat Jongin dan Handphonenya serta pose Jongin yang kaku membuat Sehun cepat nalar.

"Tolong kirim gambarnya padaku, dan aku akan diam" ujar Sehun. Penasaran juga dengan hasil jepretan Jongin.

Jongin buru – buru lari dan mengirimkannya lewat Line. Handphone Sehun langsung bergetar di meja tv tersebut.

Sehun mengambilnya dengan hati – hati takut – takut pergerakan sedikit membangunkan Tao. Dan disinilah ia melihat hasil jepretan fotonya dengan Tao.

Dengan latar Sofa panjang berwarna putih, Tao tidur dengan tenang dalam genggaman tangan Sehun. Cukup membuat Sehun senyum sendiri dan menjadikannya _Wallpaper_ handphonenya. Dan kembali menatap wajah damai Tao.

 _"You are perfectly ruin my life, Huang Zi Tao"_

 **To Be Countinued**

* * *

 **Hola~~~~**

 **Entah kenapa dari sekian Fanfic aku lebih dapat feel di fanfics ini. Tao yang malu - malu kucing, Sehun yang tertarik berujung cinta, kisah Chanyeol dan Jongin yang super duper berisik, Baekdo yang dengan sisi hitamnya. dan kisah absurdnya disini.**

 **jujur khusus chap ini full ide dari Ai temen gue. dia pengen bikin sisi bahwa. seorang intelijen juga bisa punya masalah klise layaknya warga sipil biasa atau mungkin lebih dari itu.**

 **and well~~**

 **banyak banget edisi penyakit jiwa disini/? yang berminat ada _footnotenya_ dibawah bagi yang penasaran.**

 **terakhir.**

 **saya akan menselesaikan cerita Uri Congcaenim! (Sequel Cause of Sprite) dan untuk penggantinya saya udah bikin dua cerita**

 **1\. (WANT)ED : 11 Review | 8 Favorites | 6 Followers**

 **2\. New Era : 8 Review | 7 Favorites | 3 Followers**

 **keduanya akan saya tunggu votenya sampai fanfic saya yaitu Uri Congcaenim! (Sequel 'Cause of Sprite) selesai, jadi sampai itu selesai vote masih dibuka, dan still prolog. untuk Cast pemain utama sudah pasti Tao di dua cerita itu namun saya masih bingung mana yang harus saya pairing dengan Kris dan Sehun. di (WANT)ED atau New Era. tapi yang jelas akan ada BAEKYEOL di kedua cerita itu dan KAISOO di NEW ERA.**

 **kalau nanya pendapat saya, jujur keduanya menggunakan kisah Fiksi bedanya (WANT)ED sci-fi dan New Era Mithology Fiction. dan saya justru lebih tertarik dengan New Era karna saya juga belum punya banyak pengalaman tapi melihat vote yang sampai dengan sekarang, ungul di (WANT)ED sepertinya saya mesti siap - siap jadi Ilmuwan Gadungan wkwkwk.**

 **akhir kata terima kasih telah membaca karya saya, bersedia memberi saran,review, dan mengapresiasikannya dengan memfavoriteskan atau memfollow cerita saya. bagi saya itu penambah semangat saya untuk berimajinasi lebih 'liar' lagi wkwkwk.**

 **dan yang terakhir tolong partisipasinya dalam vote kedua cerita tadi.**

 **GHAMSAHAMNIDA /bow 90 degree/**

* * *

 _1\. PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) : Gangguan kejiwaan yang diakibatkan dari sebuah Trauma berujung stress berlebihan hingga menyebabkan penyakit lain seperti kecenderungan ingin bunuh diri/melukai diri sendiri (Anomie Suicide kalau gak salah),Sexual Abuse, Social Anxiety Disorder dll._

 _2\. Superior Mass Trauma : Traumatik jangka panjang dan berat, jika sudah sampai tahap ini pasien benar benar ditangani intensif 1 x 24 jam. karena penangan yang salah berujung pada Gangguan Jiwa (gila) atau yang lebih parah kematian_

 _3._ _OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) : Gangguan kejiwaan yang membuatnya pasiennya mendadak semua yang berada dikelilingnya tidak aman,cemas berlebihan dan menimbulkan rasa takut_

 _4._ _Schizophrenia : Ganggun jiwa yang membuatnya sering berhalusinasi,delusi, atau menciptakan 'altar ego' sendiri. sehingga dia bisa melihat dirinya berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. hal ini terjadi jika ia merasa tertekan_

 _5\. AD (Anxiety Disorder) : Kecemasan berlebihan, ini biasa terjadi pada fase terapi PTSD. ia merasa bahwa dirinya tidak bisa lepas dari trauma tersebut atau merasa ada suatu hal yang ia cemaskan tanpa alasan yang jelas._

 _6\. EMDR (E_ _ye movement Desensitization and Reprocessing) : Jenis terapi paling aman untuk penderita PTSD mereka diajarkan untuk mengontrol rasa takut mereka dengan gerakan motorik, Terapi ini cenderung menghilang memori - memori yang membuat pasien Trauma namun tidak sepenuhnya menyembuhkan. maka terapi ini sangat diperuntukkan untuk anak - anak yang jangka ingatannya mudah lupa._

 _7\. CBT (_ _Cognitive Behaviour Therapy) : Terapi ini mengajarkan kita untuk menghadapi trauma itu dengan cara pandang yang berbeda, kita akan masuk kedalam kenangan yang membuat kita Trauma dan dituntut untuk melihat dari segi positifnya. Terapi CBT ini memang sangat cocok pada penderita traumatik level tinggi/akut namun sangat berbahaya apabila salah penanganan, maka dari itu terapi benar - benar khusus sesuai anjuran dokter._

 _8\. ET (Exposure Therapy) : Jenis terapi yang memaksa kita menghadapi kenyataan trauma itu dan membunuhnya sekaligus. terapi ini membuat kita merasa sadar bahwa dengan mengungkapkan semuanya segalanya menjadi lebih mudah, ini jenis terapi paling aman dan mudah dan cocok untuk segala usia._


	8. Deceiving and Deceived

Tao memandang Jongin yang sedang senyum – senyum sendiri dihadapannya.

Tadi Tao terbangun dengan keadaan dirinya sendirian di sofa ketika menanyakan dimana Sehun pada salah satu maid yang berkerja disana ia berkata Sehun sudah berada di _Firing Range_ sedangkan yang lain belum terjaga dari tidurnya kecuali Jongin yang sedang mandi. Segera saja ia menuju kamarnya dan membilas tubuhnya hingga bersih lalu menuju meja makan disana appa dan halmoeninya beserta Jongin sedang duduk manis.

"Pagi…" ujar Tao mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos oblong duduk disamping appanya dan bersebrangan dengan Jongin.

"Pagi PANDAKU sayang~~~" ujar Jongin ceria.

 _What the hell?_

"Sepertinya hari ini kamu semangat sekali _little bear_ " ujar Halmoeni memangil Jongin dengan panggilan masa kecilnya.

"Oh iya dong pasti~~~" ujar Jongin kembali.

Ada yang tidak beres dengan anak ini.

Sambil menunggu yang lain dan hidangan yang ada Tao mulai memainkan _smartphonenya_ berharap ada informasi terbaru dari Kyuhyun -meski dia ada disini- dan refrensi terbaru lainnya.

Dan benar saja, e-mail ini terkirim dua hari yang lalu.

Tao tak percaya ini.

Sungguh tak percaya.

KIM Ent. bukan sepenuhnya milik Kim Ki Byung…

95% saham disana adalah milik orang yang bernama Jeremy Kim!

Pemilik dari industry legal Knight In Midnight Corp.

Yang kalau di singkat pula menjadi KIM Corp!

Astaga bagaimana hal sekecil ini luput dari pandangan Tao!?

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi Jung Jae Il adalah perempuan yang meninggal itu sebenarnya Voclon Jung! Terbukti dari makamnya yang kosong! Dan semakin diperkuat dengan foto yang tersisa di buku tahunan salah satu teman Jae Il dan ini benar – benar mirip dengan Voclon!

Itu sebabnya ia berpindah sekolah dikarnakan temannya pasti akan me _re-cognize_ wajahnya.

Dan alasan mengapa KIM Ent hanya menerima laki – laki… karna mereka juga menjadi artis prostitusi yang bersifat _masochist_!

Itu kah sebabnya mengapa Choi Jin Hyuk tidak bisa menahan nafsunya saat melihat Jongin? Karna ada jiwa 'master' dalam dirinya yang sudah terbentuk ingin keluar?

Tapi yang menjadi penyebabnya adalah kemana orang tua Voclon? Apakah orangtuanya tahu anaknya telah berubah menjadi robot?

Semua ini membingungkan dirinya.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lihat?" ujar seseorang dari belakang segera membuat Tao mengganti screennya dari _e-mail_ menjadi _browser_.

Byun Baekhyun.

'Syukurlah, untung bukan Yunho ataupun Jaehyun'

"Ini di browser aku sedang mencari _headline_ terbaru di _mainpage_ "

"Sejak kapan kamu tertarik didunia modeling Tao-ya?"

"Nde?" tanya Tao dan melihat topik utama di Browsernya

' _The role top model Krystal Jung has arrived in Incheon with her uncle Jeremy Kim'_

Suatu kebetulan yang luar biasa.

"Oy dia mengadakan _press conferences_ di Hangang River diwaktu,jam,hari, dan tempat yang sama hanya berbeda sedikit saja. Kau di selatan dia di timurnya. Ini hebat sekali"

"…"

"Pasti disana banyak kerumunan ya kan?"

"Aku tak heran jika wartawan disana seperti semut"

"…"

"Tao…?"

"Kyuhyun hyung eoddieseo?"

"Kurasa dia masih stay di kamarnya"

Dan tanpa banyak bicara Tao segera menuju kamar Kyuhyun mengabaikan Baekhyun, Jongin, Appa, dan Halmoeninya yang menatapnya bingung.

"Apa Tao benar benar menyukai dunia modeling?"

"Mungkin Kyuhyun hyung yang suka karna setau ku dia bahkan tak bisa mengingat satupun nama artis dimuka bumi ini apalagi model"

…

 _Swimming Pool_

Di kolam renang rumah megah ini terdapat Joon Myeon dan Inguk yang sedang duduk di kursi santai memandang Minseok dan Luhan yang sedang mengajari Minseok berenang dengan pelan – pelan.

"Siapa sangka ya playboy ulung itu bisa menjadi _segentle_ ini" ujar Inguk menaikkan kacamatanya. Membuat Joon Myeon menatap Luhan yang sangat hati – hati mengajarkan Minseok takut – takut ia tenggelam, ah Joon Myeon langsung lesu dan hal ini ditangkap oleh mata Inguk.

Inguk mungkin _nerd_ tapi bukan berarti ia buta soal percintaan.

" _Envy_ eh?"

" _Too Much_ " ujar Joon Myeon menghela nafas dan berbalik kearah lapangan serbaguna –bisa jadi basket, futsal,tennis, bahkan bulu tangkis- dimana Yifan dan Jaehyun sedang bermain basket one by one dan Yunho,Zhoumi, Lay, dan Chanyeol yang sudah beristirahat duluan. Sebelumnya mereka terbagi menjadi dua tim yaitu Tim Yunho,Yifan, dan Lay dan sisanya adalah Tim Jaehyun. Mereka bermain imbang 20-20 dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat terkecuali Yifan yang sedang meluapkan emosinya pada Jaehyun dan Jaehyun yang menyanggupinya.

Percayalah ketika mantan kapten basket itu sedang marah ia melampiaskannya lewat basket dan percaya atau tidak semua bola naas itu akan masuk kedalam ring.

"Daripada bermain pangeranmu itu seperti sedang melimpahkan emosi" ujar Inguk menyadari Joon Myeon masih menatap intens Yifan membuat Joon Myeon berdecak kesal.

"Dia bukan pangeranku, _stupid_."

" _Whatev._ Toh menurut William Shakeasper mau benci atau cinta sama saja. Jika dirimu membencinya ia ada di pikiranmu dan jika mencintainya dia ada dihatimu. Ya jadi semakin membencinya semakin mencintainya" ujar Inguk lalu melanjutkan kembali acara membaca novel romancenya.

Well, Inguk, Chen, Joon Myeon, dan Yifan berada dalam satu SMA. Dulu Inguk merupakan Sunbae Chen dan Joon Myeon di ekskul paduan suara dan bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Joon Myeon pindah ekskul lantaran tidak diterima di ekskul basket.

Bodohnya Joon Myeon menyadari setelah satu tahun dia berada disana. Inguk yang paling dekat dengan Joon Myeon karna mereka berada dalam satu Universitas yang sama meskipun dalam kurun waktu satu tahun saja dan yah mereka kembali bertemu di CIA Pusat jadi sudah banyak keluh kesah Joon Myeon yang ia dengar dan keluh kesahnya yang didengar oleh Joon Myeon.

Bagi Inguk, Joon Myeon masih-bahkan sangat- mencintai Yifan namun dirinya belum mau memaafkan Yifan.

Sungguh tipe orang yang takut untuk terluka.

Setelah Inguk mengatakan itu sebenarnya dia tidak fokus membaca dia sebenarnya masih memantau keadaan Joon Myeon yang didapatinya justru bertambah lesu.

Apa dia terlalu 'kasar' tadi?

"Joon Myeon… aku pernah kehilangan orang yang kucintai sekali dan didepan mataku pula ia bertunangan dengan gadis lain, aku pikir setelah aku berada di CIA aku akan melupakannya. Nyatanya tidak, Tuhan malah kembali mempertemukanku dengannya lalu apa kamu tahu maksudnya? Tuhan menyatakan kekecewaannya padaku dengan memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi agar mau mengakui perasaanku nyatanya aku terlalu pengecut dan membuat Tuhan kecewa padaku untuk kedua kalinya. Joon Myeon aku tidak mau ini terjadi juga padamu. Aku tidak percaya kebetulan bahwa dirimu dipertemukan dengannya kembali disini. Meminta maaf berarti meminta dirinya untuk menerima dirimu apa adanya"

Dan setelah itu Joon Myeon semakin lemas.

"Hey _kiddo_ kenapa mukamu lecek begitu?" ujar Luhan yang telah selesai dan membantu Minseok ke luar dari kolam renang dan memakaikannya _bathrobe_.

" _Such a lovebirds_ " desah Inguk kesal.

"Bagaimana acara latihannya?" tanya Joon Myeon.

"Tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Baru kali ini aku menemukan pelatih yang tidak membiarkanku bergerak sedikit pun" ujar Minseok kesal

"Karna aku takut engkau tenggelam sayang"

"Lalu kapan aku bisanya jika dirimu tidak membiarkanku mencoba Tuan Huang?"

"Kapanpun bisa" Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan dan Inguk yang menghela nafas bosan.

Kenapa dirinya terjebak di dua pasangan dikala dirinya sendiri?

Well Inguk asal dirimu tau bahwa Joon Myeon belum menjalin hubungan dengan Yifan.

"Cookies datang~~~" ujar Chen membawa berbagai hidangan cookies dengan berbagai variasi.

"Inguk hyung aku dengan rendah hati meminta tolong untuk mengajak mereka untuk bergabung kemari"

"Bilang saja sedang ngambek dengan Lay"ujar Inguk menuai desisan dari Chen.

Yah, _another problem of Love_.

Digantungin.

Chen yang digantungkan oleh Lay.

. . .

"Oy" ujar Inguk di tepi lapangan membuat semuanya terfokus ke Inguk.

"Mwoga?" ujar Yifan ketus

'Rupanya dia masih kesal'batin Inguk

"Chen menyuruh kalian bergabung kekolam renang disana ada cookies buatannya"

Mendengar penjelasan Inguk yang paling bersemangat adalah Lay.

" _C'mon Buddies~_ "ujar Lay ngacir duluan sambil menggiring Yifan. Satu persatu mereka menuju kolam renang sampai Zhoumi melupakan sesuatu.

"Astaga Kibum,Kyungsoo, dan Sehun masih di Firing Range" ujar Zhoumi menepuk jidatnya dan langsung berpaling ke hadapan Inguk membuat Inguk langsung memutar bola matanya bosan dan menaikkan kacamata besarnya.

" _Allrite I take them_ " ujar Inguk berjalan kembali.

Kenapa nasibnya jadi tukang suruh – suruh begini?

"Aku ikut" ujar Jaehyun menuai kebingungan dari Inguk.

"Tidak berminat kesana? Sampai disana Cookiesnya mungkin sudah habis"

"Tidak masalah, tidak berminat juga. Toh dirimu lebih manis dari cookies" membuat Inguk memutar matanya bosan.

Hati – hati Inguk dirimu bisa Juling.

Well, Jaehyun dan Inguk adalah kawan lama. Dahulu Inguk bekerja sebagai Database CIA di Korea Selatan pada tahun 2007 dan Jaehyun adalah kawan pertamanya. Hingga setahun kemudian muncullah Dasom sebagai _agent_ dari Korea Selatan dan disana Jaehyun jatuh hati pada Dasom. Dasom sendiri menganggap Ingguk sebagai _oppanya_ dan fakta paling menyedihkan adalah Inguk mencintai Jaehyun. Semua berjalan lancer hingga pada tahun 2009 Dasom menemukan Diary milik Inguk dimana disitu tertulis dengan jelas bahwa Inguk amat sangat mencintai Jaehyun.

" _Aku tidak percaya engkau sehina ini Inguk oppa! Itukah sebabnya engkau tidak pernah mau berkencan dengan perempuan lain? Karna dirimu yang seorang gay!?_ "

Dan fakta menyedihkan setelah itu adalah Dasom dan Jaehyun yang bertunangan. Tunangan itu dipercepat karna Dasom sangat takut Inguk menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Jaehyun. Inguk yang saat itu terpukul memilih tawaran dari CIA pusat untuk bergabung di 1004 Team yang membuat dirinya sekarang menjadi pemegang Database CIA Pusat.

Dan ya benar…

Pemuda yang Inguk bicarakan dengan Joon Myeon adalah Jaehyun.

Pemuda yang sampai saat ini ia masih cintai.

"Engkau tidak berubah ya Jaehyun. Selalu mengataiku seperti perempuan" ujar Inguk.

"Habis bagaimana ya. Pertama kali engkau kencan dan aku serta Dasom yang mengawasi kalian dari kejauhan melihat perempuan itu menolakmu karna dirimu terlalu manis"

"Aku tampan bukan manis"

"Yayaya terserahlah _nerdy boy_ "

Lalu suasana kembali hening. Selama mereka berjalan menuju belakang rumah Inguk memperhatikan Jaehyun yang semakin tinggi dan tampan. Lihatlah angin itu memainkan rambut Jaehyun dengan indahnya.

"Puas menatapku?" ujar Jaehyun lalu membuka matanya dan menurunkan kepalanya menghadap Inguk,yang membuat Inguk tersenyum.

'sangat puas sampai rasanya sakit ini muncul kembali'

"Apa kabar dengan Dasom?"

"Aku memutuskannya tepat dihari pernikahanku dengannya"

"Mengapa?"

"Ia hamil dan bilang bahwa itu anakmu"

"MWO!? Bagaimana mungkin!? Aku saja tidak pernah melakukan itu"

"Makanya aku tak percaya dan memutuskannya. Lalu dia menghinamu dan aku katanya dirimu gay dan aku ketularan gay" ujar Jaehyun enteng seakan – akan bercerita tentang masa kecilnya.

"Nyatanya aku memang gay" ujar Inguk.

Ia sudah lelah membohongi diri sendiri.

Jaehyun terpaku dan membalikkan dirinya menghadap Inguk.

"Astaga Inguk leluconmu garing sekali" ujar Jaehyun terkekeh.

"Nyatanya aku memang gay Jaehyun. Terserah engkau mau mempercayaiku atau tidak"

"Jadi semua yang dikatakan Dasom benar adanya…" lirih Jaehyun membuat Inguk sakit.

"Aku duluan" ujar Inguk pasrah. Namun baru beberapa melangkah tanganya ditarik dan badannya dihempaskan keatas rumput.

 _What On Earth!_

" _Get your mind Ahn Jae Hyun!_ "

" _Did you did that before?_ "

" _Did what?"_

" _SEX!?"_

 _What the fuckin is going on here?_

" _I'm never do that, even I'm gay not mean I'm slut Jaehyun!_ "

" _Good Then_ " ujar Jaehyun lalu menggendong ala _piggyback_

"Apa lagi sekarang Ahn Jae Hyun!?"

"Kamu berjalan seperti siput jadi lebih baik dirimu ku gendong"

Dan Inguk terdiam

Jaehyun tidak membencinya?

Tidak jijik padanya?

Bolehkah ia berharap?

Bolehkah?

Dan kebingungan itu membuat Inguk mempererat kalungan tangannya di leher Jaehyun.

Dan tanpa Inguk ketahui Jaehyun tersenyum akan hal itu.

…

Setelah membangun setan yang sedang tertidur itu Tao langsung menggempur Kyuhyun dengan berbagai pertanyaan seperti.

"Siapa Krystal Jung?"

"Siapa Jeremy Kim?"

"Dimana alamat orang tua Voclon?"

"Hyung _please answer my question even once_!?"

" _How could I answer if your mouth talk endlessly moron!_ "

Dan Tao pun diam.

"aku tak mengenal Krystal Jung dan Jeremy Kim _but I got Voclon's parent address_ " ujar Kyuhyun mengotak – atik handphonenya lalu tiba – tiba terdengar bunyi notifikasi _LINE_ dari handphone Tao yang merupakan pesan masuk dari Kyuhnya yang _share a location_.

 _Hangang Tower_

 _24_ _th_ _Floor, Number 20_

 _Seoul._

"Semoga aku dapat clue"

…

"Nona Krystal, sebentar lagi kita akan tiba di Sungai Han ada langsung ingin bersiap – siap atau ingin menikmati pemandangan sebentar?"

"Dad?"

"Cho-shi?"

" _Press conferences_ -nya berada di bagian selatan sungai Han sir"

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita jalan – jalan terlebih dahulu…"

 **To Be Countinued**

* * *

 **Hola~~**

 **Semakin lama semakin panas ya? kkk**

 **Author mau ngadain Q &A nih yuk disimak**

 **1\. Unknown.**

 **Asal muasal Inguk sama Jaehyun?**

 **A : Karna terinspirasi dari MV please don't wkwk**

 **2\. Cutepie**

 **Thor aku jadi penasaran author kok ide bisa gila gila gitu sih? buka jasa ask question donggg**

 **A : Ya mungkin memang dasarnya saya gak waras...**

 **3\. Kyeo**

 **Kenapa gak buka jasa konsultasi**

 **A : Kasian nanti Mario Teguh gak punya _job_ lagi.**

 **4\. HamsterXiumin**

 **Kapan ini tingkat ero-nya dinaikin? /eh/**

 **A : ero apa/sok polos/ paling adegan M disini pas flashback atau nggak other couple /ekhem/**

 **5\. AllxTao**

 **Siapa itu Jeremy Kim?**

 **A : pertanyaan anda akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu /jrengjreng/ /digebukin/**

 **Udah ya segini dulu author mau bobo ciang dulu mwah mwah**

 **DONT FORGET TO REVIEW,FAV, AND FOLLOWS!**


	9. Shown and Showed

"Kau ingin pergi?" tanya Jinki heran kepada Tao yang sudah siap dengan celana jeans robek – robek dibagian lutut, kaus oblong berwarna putih dilapisi jaket kulit berwarna hitam dipadu sepatu sport hitam bertali putih bermerk 'Nike'.

Tidak lupa topi dan masker yang sama – sama berwarna hitam.

"Ya appa. Aku ingin bertemu teman lama didaerah Hangang" ujar Tao sambil membawa dompetnya.

"Tapi kita akan mengadakan konfrensi pers jam sembilan nanti dan sekarang sudah jam delapan baby panda. Lagian memangnya kamu punya teman di korea?" ujar Jinki sangsi masalahnya ini adalah pertama kalinya Tao menginjakkan kaki di Korea.

"Dia dulu teman saat aku kuliah dulu appa, ia yang membantuku menyusun skripsi di Inggris dan katanya sekarang di bekerja sebagai salah satu staff forensik di rumah sakit di Seoul. Appa tenang saja aku akan kembali sebelum jam sembilan. Okay? Annyeong!" ujar Tao lalu berlari keluar menuju stasiun kereta api.

Entah mengapa Jinki merasakan hal yang tidak enak akan terjadi.

…

Tao memilih menaiki _express railway_ yang langsung tembus ke daerah sungai Han. Karena itu salah satu destinasi wisata banyak transportasi umum yang langsung mengarah ke lokasi tersebut tanpa melalui transit.

Dan Tao sekarang sudah berada di Seoul, tepatnya _Hangang Train Station_ dalam waktu lima menit. Dan begitu ia keluar sebelah kirinya adalah halte bus lalu sebelahnya lagi adalah Hangang Tower. Ia memutar melewati belakang alias pintu darurat dan memilih menaiki tangga sampai lantai lima dan dari sana ia memakai lift menuju lantai dua puluh empat.

Tao sengaja memakai pintu belakang agar tidak dicurigai oleh receptionist dan hal terpenting lainnya ditangga darurat tidak ada CCTV. Dan selama ia menaiki lantai ia meng-hack semua CCTV agar dirinya tidak terlihat berkat aplikasi hack di handphone Kyuhyun yang ia curi sewaktu Kyuhyun tertidur kembali, dan proses loadingnya baru selesai saat ia sampai di lantai lima.

TING

Dan sekarang ia sudah sampai di lantai dua puluh empat dan mencari apartement bertuliskan nomor '20' dan ketemu.

TINGNONG

"Nuguseyo!" ujar sebuah suara dari intercom. Tao mengambil id card palsu yang ia curi tadi dari salah satu staff Janitor yang menaruhnya di sebuah troli kebersihan dan menunjukkannya lewat intercom tanpa menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Staff kebersihan! Saya ingin mengecek kebersihan" ujar Tao kemudian. Dan pintu pun terbuka. Begitu setengah terbuka Tao langsung menyeruduk masuk kedalam dan mengunci pintu. Perempuan yang Tao taksir adalah ibunya Voclon ini berteriak histeris.

"Saya harap anda bisa bekerja sama Ahjumma" ujar Tao masih tetap menggunakan topi dan masker.

…

Tao sudah mendengar semua pengakuan dari Ibunya Voclon sekarang.

"Saat itu kami tidak punya pilihan lain. Hee Shin yang bekerja dengan Jeremy menawarkan yeoja chingunya yaitu anakku sebagai salah satu percobaan mereka. Hiks…putriku ingin sekali bernyanyi meskipun ia gagu ia ingin sekali bernyayi" ujar eomma Voclon sambil menangis histeris.

"Dengan sebagai Valerine ia tidak punya kesempatan itu tapi sebagai seorang Voclon ia punya kesempatan itu hiks…tapi Hee Shin tidak tahu penyebab kecelakaan atas Valerine. Valerine memang sengaja dibunuh hiks oleh Voclon agar Valerine bisa disulap menjadi seorang robot namja yang mampu bernyayi meski tuli. Hiks…lalu menyerahkannya pada Kim Ki Byung untuk di trainee…hiks"

"Selama ini aku ingin memenjarakannya kedua orang jahanam itu hiks… tapi aku tidak berbuat apa – apa dan Voclon yang begitu senang akan hidupnya sekarang meski ia seorang robot hiks… ayahnya bahkan sampai meninggal karena dibunuh oleh suruhan orang Jeremy karna pernah ingin menjemput paksa anaknya hiks…dan baik Hee Shin dan Voclon sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal ini hiks…"

Dan Tao sudah tahu dan jelas semuanya.

"Lalu siapa itu Jeremy Kim?"

"Dia adalah orang yang disangka sebagai pamannya Krystal Jung" ujar ahjumma itu membuat Tao segera berlari keluar.

"Ahjumma. Akan kubuat kedua orang itu membusuk di penjara"

Lalu Tao menghilang sambil meningglkan sejuta harapan untuk seorang ibu yang merasa gagal melindungi anaknya.

…

"Tao darimana saja dirimu!" ujar Sehun begitu melihat Tao datang dengan lari tergopoh – gopoh dengan pakaian serba hitam.

"Sedikit berbincang dengan kawan lama. Dimana Kyuhyun hyung?"

"Ia sedang ditaman bersama 2000 Team. Segeralah bersiap" ujar Sehun.

Ya saat ini taman dipenuhi oleh 1004 team yang dalam balutan jas serta _Ear Cell_ sebagai alat komunikasi mereka dan didalam jas tersebut berbagai senjata terselip. Sedangkan Tao langsung menuju 2000 team yang ada di ruang _make_ up. Mereka lebih memilih setelan kemeja dan senjata yang terselip tanpa terlihat dalam pakaian mereka. Ya mereka tidak berjaga namun tetap harus waspada. Begitu Tao mengganti baju dan menyuruh penata rias keluar. Tao mengeluarkan HP Kyuhyun.

"YAK! PONSELKU!"

"Pst! Diam hyung. Dengar, disini ada rekaman diriku dengan Tsunemori Hirata bahkan videonya. Atas nama 2000 team gunakan ini untuk memulihkan nama baik 200 team sekaligus menyindir 1004 team yang menganggap Inguk hyung lalai waktu itu"

"Tapi untuk apa? Hubungan kita sudah berangsur membaiks seiring Kyuhyun yang memulihkan data Voclon"

"Ini juga supaya aku dan Jongin bisa masuk kembali ke CIA. Team CIA pusat punya hak untuk mengambil urusan team CIA cabang apabila dianggap rumit dan perlu turun tangan bukan? Masalah Voclon bukan hanya menyangkut seputar Jepang, Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara tapi ini menyangkut Human Trafficking dan perampasan hak para citizen dan ini sudah jelas merupakan masalah skala International. Dan gunakan _reward_ itu sebagai alasan agar penonaktifanku dan Jongin dicabut" ujar Tao.

"Baiklah rekaman dan video serta data – data yang dirimu kumpulkan akan kami jadikan satu sebagai laporan ke atas" ujar Changmin.

Dan Tao tersenyum akan hal itu,

Dan sebentar lagi akan terkejut akan hal itu."

…

Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan. Para wartawan serta pers sudah hadir. Jinki, Kangin, Tao, serta Halmoeninya juga Luhan dan Minseok telah duduk di meja konfrensi pers.

Baik Tao dan Minseok sama – sama gugup akan hal ini.

Jinki pun mulai berbicara.

"Hari ini saya sebagai seorang _Wang_ (Raja) akan mengumumkan tentang beberapa informasi penting. _Jangnam Wonja_ (Pangeran Sulung) akan diangkat menjadi _Wangseja_ (Putra Mahkota) serta pernikahannya dengan _Wangseja Ui Sinbu_ (Calon Isteri Putra Mahkota) yaitu Kim Min Seok yang akan menjadi _Wangsaejabin_ (Isteri Putra Mahkota). Mereka yang akan meneruskan saya sebagai seorang Wang dan _Wangbi_ (Permaisuri)"

Dan seketika para pers pun mulai saling berbisik dan sibuk sendiri dalam penulisan artikelnya. Minseok tampak tegang namun pegangan tangan dari Luhan sedikit menenangkan hatinya.

Dari orang yang diperlakukan sebagai hewan dan pemuas nafsu semata

Akan menjadi orang yang disegani dan dicintai oleh orang nomor satu di Negara tersebut.

Meskipun Korea Selatan masih mengambil system Kerajaan Republik. Dimana masih adanya system Keraajaan dan Perdana Menteri namun keduanya masih dapat berkesinambungan dalam memajukan Negara ini.

"Dan juga pengangkatan _Eolin Wonja_ (Pangeran Bungsu) sebagai _Wangja_ (Pangeran Istana) yaitu Huang Zi Tao" ujar Jinki kemudian kembali menuai grasak – grusuk dari para wartawan.

"Annyeong Haseyo, chounen Huang Zi Tao imnida. Karna saya besar dan lahir bukan lah di Korea membuat _Salamdeul_ (Rakyat) sekalian tidak mengenali wajah saya. Maka dari itu mohon bantuannya" ujar Tao lalu berdiri dan memberi hormat.

Mulai dari sekarang dirinya harus berfikir dalam bertindak, Tao tidak bisa lagi bergerak bebas sesuai kemauannya.

"Acara pelantikannya berada di Istana Gyeonbokgung pada pukul sembilan malam. Karena ini adalah pesta rakyat seluruh rakyat korea yang berada di Seoul dapat menyaksikannya kami juga menyediakan berbagai hiburan disana. Selebihnya dari para pers ada yang mau ditanyakan?" ujar sang juru bicara kerajaan atau biasa disebut dengan _Wangsil Daebyeon-In_

"Bagaimana kisah hidup anda setelah insiden tujuh belas tahun yang lalu?" ujar salah satu pers.

Dan semua yang berada disana langsung sunyi senyap. Ini pertanyaan sensitive bagi Tao dan juga bagi Jongin yang duduk dibelakang kursi pers bersama 2000 Team.

Dan Tao juga sedikit tercengang.

"Aku hidup selama lima tahun dalam penculikan dan itu jelas trauma bagiku dan bagi putra bungsu Kim yang sehingga membuat wajah kami harus diasingkan agar dapat memulihkan kembali kesehatan psikis kami. Dan selama sebelas tahun saya tinggal bersama Sir Davidian yang kalian tahu seorang Konglomerat di Inggris meski bukan dari golongan bangsawan dan pada Tahun ini saya kembali ke Korea. Sepeninggal _Junjeon Mama_ (Permaisuri) jelas sekali dalam kehidupan saya banyak cobaan, namun untungnya sekarang saya sudah baik – baik saja" ujar Tao diakhiri senyuman tipis.

"Lalu bagi Kim Min Seok sendiri, bukankah dia harus menjadi _Keulaun Gongju_ (Puteri Mahkota) untuk dapat bisa menjadi Wangsaejabin? Apakah Wang telah melupakan adat istiadatnya?" ujar pers yang lain.

Hal ini menimbulkan kemarahan Luhan.

"Min Seok telah diangkat oleh _Daebi_ (Ibu Suri) sebagai seorang _Wonja_ (Pangeran), yang berarti dia mempunyai hak yang sama untuk menjadi Wangseja Ui Sinbu" ujar Luhan kemudian dengan nada kurang menyenangkan.

"Memang ia bisa menjadi seorang Wangseja Ui Sinbu, namun seorang Wangsaejabin hanya boleh dari golongan Kerajaan ataupun Perdana Menteri sederajat, seperti Wangbi Kim Ki Bum yang merupakan anak dari Sir Davidian?" ujar pers itu melihat bahwa akan ada topik menarik untuk artikelnya. Apalagi ekpresi gugup dan takut dari Minseok membuat Luhan semakin geram.

' _Wangsaejabin Berasal dari Salamdeul yang tidak jelas asal usulnya.'_

Memang topik ini merupakan topik yang hangat dan yang pasti akan menyulut para pers untuk seperti nyamuk.

Berdegung – degung nyaring diseantero Korea.

Padahal belum tentu hal itu benar.

"Perlu digaris bawahi. Junjeon Mama adalah seorang anak angkat" ujar Tao.

Dan seketika suasana kembali sunyi senyap.

"Seperti halnya Junjeon Mama yang dapat menjadi seorang Wansaejabin dahulu, bukan karna ia berasal dari golongan konglomerat. Tetapi sifat, tingkah laku, dan pemikiran yang dalam serta berpengetahuan banyak membuatnya layak menjadi pasangan _Jeonha_ (Raja). Dan ini terjadi pada Wonja (Kim Min Seok), _Halma Mama_ (Nenek Pangeran) mengangkat Min Seok sebagai Wonja dikarenakan ia memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Junjeon Mama dan daripada itu juga saya akan berkata jujur. Min Seok adalah korban _Human Trafficking_ " ujar Tao.

Dan kini para wartawan kembali berbisik riuh.

"Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang kotor menjadi anggota Kerajaan?"

"Bagaimana bisa orang hidup dengan masa lalu sebagai acuannya? Itu adalah orang yang berfikiran pendek" ujar sang Nenek atau Ibu Suri alias Ibu dari Raja.

Dan kalimat itu menusuk wartawan disitu.

"Wonja (Kim Min Seok) telah menghabiskan kesesakkan hidupnya sebagai pembelajaran, juga serta sebagai sebuah cita – cita agar tidak ada lagi orang yang akan mengalami nasib sama seperti dia, salahkah itu?" ujar sang Ibu Suri.

Dan semua enggan berbicara.

"Dirimu siapa namamu?" ujar sang Ibu Suri kepada pers yang bertanya tadi.

"Eh, eum, Lee Yoon, Daebi Mama" ujar pers itu takut – takut.

"Bagaimana bisa dirimu menghakimi orang karena masa lalunya? Jika ibumu adalah seorang pembunuh demi menyekolahkan anaknya, apakah dirimu membenci Ibumu?" ujar Ibu Suri.

Dan Pers itu tidak bisa menjawab namun ia menggeleng kemudian.

"Seperti itulah Wonja(Kim Min Seok), jadi tidak ada yang salah jika dirinya dapat menjadi Wangsaejabin bahkan Wangbi sekalipun" ujar Ibu Suri sebagai peng-akhir tanda dari segala rangkaian acara yang ada.

…

 _#5 Rank on This Week_

 _#1'Wangseja Ui Sinbu adalah seorang Salamdeul bahkan korban Human Trafficking'_

 _#2 Daebi mengangkat gelar Wonja pada seorang namja golongan bawah_

 _#3'Eolin Wonja telah kembali ke Istana'_

 _#4 Salah seorang Pers ber-inisial LY telah bertindak tidak sopan saat pers konfres kerajaan berlansung_

 _#5 Model International, Krystal Jung akan datang sebagai tamu kehormatan di acara Kerajaan malam ini_

Dan Tao mengurutkan kepalanya pusing sambil menatap ponselnya, ia melayangkan pandangannya pada Luhan dan memberi kode agara Minseok tidak melihat internet terlebih dahulu. Dan untunglah kakak-nya mengerti dan langsung membawa Minseok dan kamera-nya agar berjalan – jalan disepanjang Sungai Han sebelum pergi ke Istana.

Dan tentunya dengan gaya terburu – buru ala Luhan yang membuat Minseok tidak sempat mengambil ponselnya yang sedang di cash di ruang make up. Dan mengecek satu – satu artikelnya.

 _Wangseja Ui Sinbu adalah seorang Salamdeul bahkan korban Human Trafficking._

 _Wonja Min Seok, dahulunya adalah seorang pemuas seksual yang dijual dari Negara satu ke Negara lain dengan bandrol harga yang tinggi. Sepertinya saat Jangnam Wonja berada di luar negri, ia bertemu Min Seok yang terlunta- lunta dijalanan dan mengasuhnya layaknya kakak kepada adiknya, hingga akhirnya tumbuh rasa suka diantara keduanya sehingga Jangnam Wonja membeli Min Seok dan membawa-nya ke istana untuk dijadikan Wangsaejabin baginya. Dengan diskusi alot akhirnya Min Seok diangkat oleh Daebi menjadi seorang Wonja dengan gelar 'Wonja Kim Seok'._

 _\- 21 February 2016, Bang Gi Eul_

 _Comment (2587 ) :_

 _NanaKimchi : Min Seok terlihat seperti namja penggoda karena mempunyai wajah yang manis._

 _1004Kim : Jangnam Wonja tentu jatuh hati kedalam pesona tubuhnya._

 _KisseulBi : Dia bahkan tidak lebih cantik dari Eolin Wonja yang notabenya mereka berdua punya masa lalu yang sama._

 _HanByul : Kerajaan begitu baik dan tertipu dengan Wajahnya._

 _-Read More Comment-_

Dan Tao hanya bisa mengehela nafas melihat para komen para netizen yang sangat tajam jika ia melihat lebih banyak komen lagi hanya akan membuat kepalanya pusing.

Lagipula artikel macam apa ini yang berlandaskan omongan orang? Tahu apa dia tentang pertemuan Luhan dan Minseok? Jika tidak terhalang dengan peraturan CIA bahwa para anggota baik yang masih aktif atau tidak dilarang membongkar pekerjaanya di CIA. Luhan pasti sudah berkicau bahwa dirinyalah yang mengejar- ngejar Minseok.

ia pun beralih ke artikel mengenai dirinya dan membacanya.

 _Eolin Wonja telah kembali ke Istana._

 _Kejadian pada tahun 2004 Silam membuat Eolin Wonja terpaksa menetap di kediaman Sir Davidian, seorang Konglomerat dari Inggris sekaligus ayah angkat dari Wangbi yang juga berarti Kakeknya sang Eolin Wonja. Dia menetap disana dan baru kembali sekarang dan menampakkan wajahnya. Para nitizen sangat terpana akan kesempurnannya. Bahkan di beberapa forum di berbagai social media mencoba mengumpulkan foto – foto masa kecilnya dan dibandingkan dengan dirinya sekarang. Pengangkatan Eoling Wonja sendiri akan berbarengan dengan pengangkatan Jangnam Wonja danWonja Kim Seok malam ini di Gyeonbuk Palace._

 _\- 21 February 2016, Oh Ji On._

 _Comment (2563) :_

 _SeokGol : Dia mewarisi gen Wangbi_

 _Chanhan : Aku seperti pernah melihatnya._

 _Dubidu : Aku juga seperti pernah melihatnya di sebuah Club_

 _Giyeomi : Aku rasa jika dia menjadi model, agensinya akan laku keras._

 _Cutepie : Dia lebih cocok menjadi Wangsaejabin daripada Wonja Kim Seok_

 _-Read More Comment-_

Dan Tao hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Di semua artikel manapun akan berhubung ke Min Seok, ini jelas tidak baik jika Minseok melihatnya dan lagi sepertinya beberapa orang pernah melihatnya.

Dan pasti saat kejadian 'Jongin'.

Tao mengehela nafas lelah.

Ia butuh istirahat.

…

"Dia tumbuh sebagai duplicate eommanya" ujar sebuah suara menganggu acaraku _surfing_ foto anak dari orang nomor satu di Korea.

Huang Zi Tao.

"Apakah dirimu tidak bisa diam So Hyun?" ujarku pada So Hyun yang masih duduk diatas meja sambil memakan buah apelnya.

Kim Soo Hyun.

Si Aktor bertampang manis dan tampan.

Namun ternyata berhati dingin.

"Kau harus memperlakukanku dengan baik" ujarnya lalu melempar sebuah amplop bernuansa silver, emas, dan merah.

' _Gyeonbuk Palace Invitation'_

 _\- Jeremy Kim._

Dan aku tersenyum akan hal itu.

"Siapa saja orangnya?" tanyaku.

"Beri aku Jongin maka akan ku jawab"

"Cepat beritahu bodoh!" ujarku kesal.

"Hahaha baiklah – baiklah" ujarnya tertawa "Seberapa banyak yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Semuanya"

"Ada aku, kau, Woo Bin, In Sung, Ha Neul, Dong Wook, Soo Hyuk, Geun Suk, dan Il Woo. Cukup bukan?" ujar Soo Hyun.

Aku tersenyum.

"Kita harus memberikan persembahan yang menyenangkan" ujarku kemudian.

"Jino" ujarku dan dia mendekat.

"Persiapkan Krystal" ujarku dan Jino mengangguk paham lalu pergi.

Malam ini. Persembahanku akan dimulai.

"Jeonha…" ujarku kemudian.

 **To Be Countinued**

* * *

 **Annyeong~~**

 **Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Author akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan kerjaan T^T**

 **Tapi gak apa apa, author akan update selagi ada kesempatan jadi mohon maaf kalau Slow Update di setiap cerita.**

 **Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak!**

 **Yang masih jadi SIDERS saya doakan MENJOMBLO TERUS SEPANJANG TAHUN!/?**


	10. That Lady and That Man

Para anggota istana menyambut Tao dengan suasana haru biru.

" _Daegun-mama_!(Panggilan formal untuk pangeran besar*karena Luhan akan naik tahta menjadi putra mahkota maka Tao akan menjadi satu – satunya pangeran*)" ujar salah satu dayang yang langsung tersungkur dibawah kaki Tao lalu menangis, membuat Tao harus menyamakan tingginya dan membantu sang dayang sudah lanjut usia itu berdiri.

Semuanya mencoba menahan tangis.

"Dia Dayang Jung. Kepala dayang yang melayani _Junjeon-mama_ (Panggilan formal untuk permaisuri)" ujar sang ayah membuat Tao mengerti.

Ibunya. Adalah permaisuri yang dicintai orang banyak.

…

"Dahulu, saat pertama kali mengandung _Seja-mama_ (Panggilan formal untuk pangeran mahkota), Junjeon-mama meminta _Jeonha_ (Yang Mulia Raja)untuk menaiki pohon rambutan yang ada di Istana timur. Hamba masih ingat kami semua menahan tawa ketika Jeonha sangat sukar menaiki pohon tersebut" ujar Dayang Jung sambil menatap pohon rambutan yang mulai meranggas memasuki musim salju.

Ya. Tao sekarang berada di Istana Timur, kediaman permaisuri.

Istana ini terlalu cantik meski ppenghuninya telah lama meninggalkan dunia ini

"Dayang Jung, bagaimana saat Junjeon-mama mengandung diriku?"

"Junjeon-mama saat mengandung Degam-mama, ia hanya meminta untuk dapat melihat bulan" ujar sang Dayang.

"Bulan?"

"Nde Degam-mama. Menurut _Shaman_ (Ahli Nujum) Istana. Apabila bayi mengidam ingin melihat bulan, maka ia akan tumbuh sebagai bulan(dalam artian permaisuri/kecantikan sesungguhnya)"

"Begitu rupanya… oh ya Dayang Jung, mulai besok anda akan melayani _Saejabin-mama_ (Panggilan formal untuk putri mahkota) bukan?"

"Nde… _mama_ (Yang Mulia)" ujar dayang tersebut.

"Perlakukan Saejabin-mama sama seperti anda melayani Junjeon-mama" ujar Tao lalu menatap kembali Istana yang kosong ini.

Yang sebentar lagi akan di huni kembali.

…

Luhan. Minseok. Tao.

Ketiga orang ini sedang bermandikan air hangat didalam _bathtube_ kayu bertabur bunga mawar dan anggrek pink untuk menyegarkan dan mengharumkan tubuhnya. Ketiganya tentu mandi di Istana masing – masing dengan pengawalan ketat.

Dan hal ini dikeluhkesahkan oleh Luhan.

"Aku hanya mandi, bukan sedang meracik bom. Mengapa kalian semua justru menjagaku ketat begini?" keluh Luhan.

"Tapi kami tidak bisa menjamin jikalau dirimu tidak akan lari ke Istana Timur" ujar salah satu penjaga tersebut lalu menggeplak kepala Luhan.

"Yak! Yunho-ya! Kau bisa dipenjara karena telah melecehkan putera nomor satu di Negara ini tahu!" ujar Luhan kesal yang ternyata pelaku penggeplakan adalah Yunho.

Rupanya penjaga yang menjaga Luhan ialah Yunho, Zhoumi, Jaehyun, dan Kibum.

"Aku bahkan lebih baik menemani Tao saja daripada mendengar rengekan bayi besar ini" keluh Jaehyun.

"Bilang saja karena disana ada Inguk" judes Luhan.

"Seja-mama segera tuntaskan mandimu atau penis mu kupotong" ujar Kibum akhirnya angkat bicara setelah bosan mendengar celotehan teman - temannya.

Dan Luhan masih ingin menikmati malam pertamanya dengan Minseok.

Zhoumi lalu tiba – tiba datang dengan sepucuk surat.

" _From baozi_ " ujar Zhoumi lalu membuat Luhan gembira.

Dan semakin gembira ketika selesai membaca suratnya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan mandinya dengan cepat!"

…

 _At Tao's Side_

"Jadi Istana selatan ini milikmu?" ujar Inguk.

Rupanya Tao ditemani oleh Inguk, Chen, Baekhyun, dan Kyuhyun.

"Begitulah…" ujar Tao tenang menikmati air hangat dan wanginya yang merilekskan pikiran.

"Baekhyun hyung…" ujar Tao kemudian.

"Mwoya?" ujar Baekhyun kemudian

"Mandilah bersamaku" ujar Tao.

Membuat Chen dan Kyuhyun menyemburkan minumnya bersamaan.

"Heish…anak ini memang" ujar Inguk kesal.

"Kyuhyun, Chen ayo kita keluar" ujar Inguk membuat Chen dan Kyuhyun sontak kaget.

Hey Seo In Guk. Kalimat 'Mandilah Bersamaku' agak sedikit ambigu loh?

Nyatanya Inguk paham apa yang tengah Tao utarakan.

Setelah mereka bertiga keluar, Baekhyun menuruti permintaan Tao, bahkan Tao kini menggosok punggungnya.

Yang kemerahan.

Tao menghela nafas sedangkan Baekhyun menunduk dalam.

"Alasan dirimu dan Kyungsoo jarang terlihat…adalah hal ini?" ujar Tao pasrah. Inguk datang dengan berbagai rempah.

Sebenarnya Inguk dimintai tolong oleh Tao menyelidiki orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai hyung 1004 Team ini. Rupanya, masih berhubungan dengan kisah lama.

Kyungsoo dengan _fetish_ anehnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menjadi _slave sex_ nya" ujar Inguk lalu menempel rempah – rempah itu kepunggung pemuda ini. Menuai desisan dari Baekhyun.

Tao dan Inguk menghela nafas.

"Baekhyun. Jika kau mencintainya, yang kau lakukan ini benar. Mengorbakan segala kesakitan batin dan ragamu hanya untuk dapat bisa dekat denganya. Tapi jika dia tidak mencintaimu, untuk apa harus bertahan? Apakah selamanya kau hanya menjadi partner sexnya saja? Hanya sebatas itu?" ujar Inguk lalu menyirami punggung itu dengan air hangat lalu menuai tangisan perih dari Baekhyun.

Perih di hatinya.

"Tali tambang yang dipegang terlalu erat akan menimbulkan luka di telapak tangan. Ada kalanya tali itu perlu dilepaskan supaya tangan itu tidak terluka karena menggengam terlalu erat. Inguk hyung, bawa Baekhyun hyung ke balai pengobatan" ujar Tao lalu Inguk keluar meninggalkan Tao sendirian di ruang pemandian.

Tidak lama ponselnya bergetar.

' _Sehun Hyung Calling'_

Tao tersenyum. Akhir – akhir ini hubungannya dengan Sehun semakin membaik semenjak kejadian dirinya tidur di pangkuan Sehun.

"Apa kau ingin memastikan bahwa aku tidak akan kabur lagi? Atau kau ingin memastikan bahwa aku tidak akan berulah lagi?" ujar Tao begitu mengangkat pangilan dari Sehun.

" _Anni. Aku tahu dirimu tidak sebandel Hyungmu"_ ujar Sehun membuat Tao tergelak.

"Aku yakin dia akan merengek meminta mandi bersama dengan Minseok hyung" ujar Tao lalu giliran Sehun yang terkekeh diujung sana.

"Lalu jika bukan ingin memastikan keadaanku, mengapa menelponku?" ujar Tao sambil memainkan kelopak – kelopak Bunga yang terapung di permukaan air.

" _Aku merindukanmu"_

Tao merona

"Kalau begitu mengapa tidak _video call_ saja jika memang dirimu merindukanku?" ujar Tao

" _Karna aku bisa 'menerjangmu' begitu melihatmu sekarang"_

Tao mendadak kesal sekarang.

"Aku masih menggunakan hanbok tahu!"

" _Hanbok transparan tepatnya"_

"Yak!"

Dan kekehan Sehun terdengar lagi setelahnya.

…

Minseok mandi sambil menuliskan sesuatu diatas _bathube_ miliknya. Ditemani oleh Joon Myeon, Henry, Changmin, dan Jongin. Ia mandi sambil tersenyum.

Joon Myeon melihatnya iri, sedangkan Changmin dan Henry sibuk dengan makanan masing - masing.

"Hyung kau terlihat bahagia karena hanya sedang menulis surat" ujar Joon Myeon membuat Minseok tersipu.

Joon Myeon tersenyum. Minseok itu imut dan manis, perangainya juga baik. Ia akan menjadi permaisuri yang akan cintai semua orang.

Tidak seperti dirinya. 'Kekasih' sejatinya hanyalah lab.

"Suatu saat kau akan merasakan rasanya ketika membuat surat untuk orang yang kau cintai" ujar Minseok tersenyum ke arah Joon Myeon.

"Suatu saat ya…" ujar Joon Myeon gamang.

Ia membuka dompetnya dan mengambil sebuah kertas yang masih terlipat rapi.

 _Dear Yifan Sunbaenim…_

 _Chounen…saranghamnida…_

 _Maukah sunbaenim menerimaku?_

"Suatu saat…" ujar Joon Myeon sambil menatap kertas tersebut.

"Joon Myeon, kertas apa itu?" tanya Minseok begitu melihat Joon Myeon yang mendadak aneh.

"Ah annimida, hanya kertas berisi alamat teman yang ingin dikunjungi" ujar Joon Myeon tersenyum.

Nyatanya Jongin tahu kertas apa yang sebegitu berharganya masih disimpan oleh sang kakak.

Surat cinta yang belum sempat Joon Myeon berikan pada Yifan.

Jongin menghela nafas.

Mau sampai kapan kakaknya, berpura – pura bahagia?

"Henry tolong berikan ini kepada Zhoumi dia menjaga di Istana Barat" ujar Minseok membuat Henry mengangguk lalu pergi

…

Minseok kini berada di kamarnya. Dirinya sendiri dibantu para dayang. Memakai pakaiannya, namun terlebih dahulu ia memakai hanbok putih sebagai dalamannya.

 _Jeoha…apa kabarmu di Istana Barat sana?_

 _Pasti kesepian bukan, dirimu mandi dan makan sendirian disana._

Dibantu para dayang, Min Seok menggunakan _Neoui._ Neoui sendiri adalah jubah acara berwarna merah dengan lingkaran ke bawah ujung kedua lengan dan juga pada seluruh jubbah.

 _Akupun merasakan hal yang sama._

 _Aku kesepian karena tidak ada satupun yang menjadi teman bicaraku_

 _Semuanya mendadak formal kepadaku._

Setelah memakai Neoui miliknya, para dayang tersebut merias wajah sang calon puteri mahkota. Bedak, mascara, bahkan pemoles bibir.

 _Aku menyesal karena menolak untuk diajak latihan berenang kembali_

 _Lain kali aku tidak akan menolak._

Sentuhan terakhir adalah memakai _Daesu_. Daesu adalah hiasan kepala atau mahkota ukurannya sangat besar dan berat. Bersamaan dengan itu dirinya dibantu berdiri oleh para dayang sambil kedua tangannya disejajarkan dan memegang sebuah _Paeok_. Paeok sendiri sebuah lempeng berwarna hijau yang terbuat dari batu giok.

 _Tapi karena berat-nya mahkota ini membuatku sadar_

 _Tidak akan ada waktu lagi untuk latihan berenang._

 _Karena itu, aku akan mengajak rakyaktu juga_

' _latihan berenang' bersamamu. Agar aku bisa…_

 _Memelukmu dan rakyatku nanti lebih erat…_

 _Jeoha…saranghandagu…_

" _Saejabin-mama_ (Panggilan formal untuk puteri mahkota) apakah anda sudah siap?" ujar salah satu kepala dayang.

Dayang Jung.

Yang dahulu bertugas menjadi Dayang Permaisuri.

Dan sepertinya akan mendapat tugas yang sama.

…

Dibantu para dayang, Luhan mengenakan _Daeryebok_ , pakaian untuk upacara pernikahan dibalut _Myeongbok_ , jubah hitam kemerahan yang khusus di gunakan untuk upacara pernikahan bersamaan dengan _Daedae_ , sebuah sabuk di pinggang berwarna merah dan putih yang di gunakan untuk mengencangkan pakaian bawah.

Sentuhan terakhir Luhan memakai mahkota yang di sebut _Myeonrugwan_. Banyaknya sulur manik-manik di myeonrugwan delapan menandakan status dirinya yaitu putera mahkota.

Dan Luhan masih tersenyum – senyum sendiri ketika sang pelayan, Kasim Lee datang membawa ayam jantan yang telah diikat kakinya dengan pita dan dibungkus kain sutra berwarna merah.

"Jeoha…mengapa anda tersenyum terus – menerus?" tanya sang kasim.

"Saejabin-mama meminta dalam suratnya ingin berlatih berenang bersamaku dan dengan rakyatnya. Mana bisa aku menolaknya…?" ujar Luhan menatap ayam yang ada digenggaman penuh cinta.

Kasim Lee bahkan kebingungan.

…

Luhan menaruh ayam tersebut disebuah meja sesaji. Dan menyembahnya selama tiga kali. Sang Ibu Suri sebagai wakil orang tua dari Minseok. menyerahkan Paeok yang sama dengan milik Minseok. Tak lama kemudian sebuah tandu dari emas hadir dari arah berlawanan. Seluruh anggota kerajaan menunduk terkeculia keluarga kerajaan.

Dan Luhan yang menunggu dengan senyum tandu tersebut.

Tandu tersebut diletakkan disebelah Luhan. Ketika Luhan membuka tandu tersebut dan Minseok telah keluar dengan memegan Paeok yang sama. Hanya tinggal satu cara lagi untuk mengesahkan pernikahan mereka.

Luhan dan Minseok yang berjalan beriringan melewati lapangan luas ini untuk dapat sampai ke altar utama istana ini.

Luhan berjalan selangkah lebih dulu karena Minseok harus dibantu dengan dua dayang untuk mensejajarkan tangannya dalam memegang Paeok dan membantunya berjalan dengan mahkota seberat ini.

Dan ketika mereka telah sampai pada anak tangga kelima, dayang melepaskan pegangannya pada kedua tangan Minseok dan membiarkan Minseok berjalan sejajar dengan Luhan agar sampai dapat duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

Dan ketika mereka duduk. Gendang besar ditabuh tiga kali sebagai penyelesaian prosesi sakral tersebut.

Dari arah kanan dan kiri para dayang menata makanan di meja sang pengantin dan mengambil kembali Paeoknya.

"Apa kepala mu sakit…?" ujar Luhan masih menatap kedepan kearah rombongan keluarga kerajaan yang dibelakangnya terdapat anggota kerajaan mulai dari perdana menteri staff pemerintah dan iring – iringan lainnya untuk menyerahkan sesajian untuk keduanya.

"Annimida jeoha…" ujar Minseok lalu menatap Luhan membuat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Minseok.

"Aku bisa gila kalau tahu dirimu ingin berenang dengan para rakyat. Aku tidak suka berbagi 'penglihatan' milikku dengan orang lain" ujar Luhan kemudian menuai tawa.

Senyum terpatri di keduanya. Ketika rombongan iringan itu telah sampai dan menyerahkan sesajian kepada mereka . keluarga kerajaan dipersilahkan duduk disamping kanan kiri pengantin setelah memberikan sesajian.

Dan kini gendang ditabuh enam kali.

Sebagai isyarat bahwa seluruh keluarga kerajaan yang berada di altar harus berdiri dan para prajurit yang berlarian berbaris rapih Di jalanan mulai dari ujung altar hingga ujung gerbang pintu istana ini. Dan para perdana menteri, petinggi pemerintah kembali berbaris rapih dibelakang prajurit

Kemudian para kasim meletakkan meja sesajian kembali ditengah jalan kearah altar kali ini, meja sesajian tersebut berisi api dalam tungku kayu.

Dan bunyi sangkala yang begitu nyaring menandakan pintu gerbang segera dibuka.

"Daegun-mama telah hadir!" ujar sebuah suara.

Dan pintu gerbang dibuka. Membuat seluruh etinggi Negara tersebut bersujud ke tanah

Sesosok pemuda mengenakan _Dalryeongpo_ (hanbok untuk pangeran) dibalut _Jobok_ (Jubah untuk keluarga kerajaan saat upacara) dengan Daedae di pinggangnya dan _Yanggwan_ (penutup kepala untuk keluarga kerajaan saat upacara penting) berwarna hitam dikepalanya.

Dan selama ia berjalan ia mengenggam sebuah Paeok dari batu giok berwarna putih dengan Hangeul tertulis di Paeok tersebut.

' _Pangeran besar yang diagungkan'_

Prosesi pelantikan Tao tidak begitu rumit. Hanya saja setiap kali dia melangkah maka gendang besar tersebut akan ditabuh memekakkan telinga karena suasananya yang hening.

Tao mencapai meja sesajian tersebut dan meletakkan Paeok tersebut didalam api dan ikut bersujud ke tanah sampai pemandu acara menyelesaikan kalimat upacaranya. Begitu selesai, Meja sesaji tersebut disingkirkan dan Tao yang kembali berjalan menuju altar.

Sekali lagi, gendang masih ditabuh.

Dan begitu sampai pada tangga altar Tao bersimbah duduk dengan kedua tangan disatukan dan disejajarkan dikening.

"Hamba…Huang Zi Tao…hadir sebagai seorang Daegun, berusaha menjadi Putera yang direstui oleh langit dan dikasihi oleh bumi. Hamba…Huang Zi Tao… hadir sebagai seorang Daegun, merestui Wangseja dan Wangsaejabin sebagai pasangan yang telah dilukiskan takdir dan dilindungi Naga Abadi…" ujar Tao lalu sujud ke tanah.

"Abdimu…dan ucapan bahagiamu diterima" ujar Jinki membuat Tao kembali berdiri dan menaiki tangga dan selama prosesi menaiki tangga itu semua orang yang bersujud ketanah berseru dengan lantang 'Hidup Yang Mulia! Hidup Daegun-mama!' di iringi gendang dan sangkala yang saling sahut menyahut.

Dan ketika Tao duduk disebelah Raja, seluruh orang yang melihat acara tersebut kembali berdiri dan gendang yang ditabuh tiga kali sebagai akhir dari prosesi tersebut.

…

Malam ini semakin semarak. Di iringi arak - arakkan tandu kerajaan yang di isi oleh keluarga kerajaan, rakyat heboh melihat iring – iringan tersebut keluar dari Istana dan berhenti dialtar Halaman Istana. Para rakyat senang begitu satu persatu anggota keluarga kerajaan keluar.

Apalagi begitu sang raja keluar dan memberi senyum dan salam pada rakyat. Para wartawan dan pers sibuk dengan kamera dan reporter masing - masing.

Para petinggi Negara juga hadir dan ikut memberi selamat atas pernikahan putera mahkota dan diangkatnya Tao sebagai Daegun.

Bersama – sama dengan para rakyat. Seluruh anggota dan keluarga kerajaan ikut mencicii hidangan festival kuliner dan menikmati sajian hiburan tradisional dan modern.

Jongin bahkan mengenakan masker begitu Tao menceritakan apa yang ia lakukan saat mabuk dahulu.

"Kau mengenakan stelan jas tapi dirimu juga mengenakan masker. Apa dirimu terserang flu?" ujar Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Diam dan fokus saja pada penjagaan" ujar Jongin.

Tapi karena Jongin. Justru Tao yang terkena imbasnya ketika para cecunguk-menurut Tao- itu memberikan selamat padanya.

Dimulai dari 2PM, Jun K

"Aku sepertinya pernah melihatmu Daegun, tapi dimana ya…?" ujarnya main – main.

Tao hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Bigbang, Seungri.

"Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu. Tapi asalkan dirimu memberiku kontakmu dan kontak pemuda penari streaptise tersebut"

Cukup Sudah.

"Maaf Seungri-shi jika anda masih ingin pulang dengan selamat, setidaknya gunakan tata krama anda"

Lalu mereka kabur setelahnya.

Lalu reporter mulai riuh ketika seorang peremuan mengenakan gaun berwarna silver yang menjuntai hingga mata kaki. Tanpa lengan, belahan samai ke paha, dan dengan sempurna mencetak lekuk tubuhnya.

Membuat Tao berdiri.

Bukan. Bukan karna perempuan itu.

Tapi karena orang dibelakangnya.

Bahkan kini Tao sudah meremas hanboknya kuat.

Dan Jongin yang membuang maskernya sambil berteriak dengan muka memerah

"KAU!?"

 **To Be Countinued**

* * *

 **Hayolo, kira - kira siapa yang dilihat Tao dan Jongin?**

 **DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! FAV! AND FOLLOW!**


End file.
